Virtuosity of the Endeavor
by Obscura Elu
Summary: On the edge of Darkness, nearly dead and out, the three survivors of Prometheus are still searching for answer, and the genetic past of one scientist will defy the war between Pasiphae and Earth. Disclosure to the truth and the beginning of something disturbing. To the Engineers and Humanity, it might be their salvation.
1. Caverns of Dark Matter

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter One: The Caverns of Dark Matter

**Authors Note: I really did enjoy the whole universe of Prometheus and wanted to extend its story to the fullest extent possible. For the open mined audience it was a good trip in the park. Including the answer to everyone's question at the end of the cinema: Why? The whole time I was thinking about ****Mae Jemison and her place amongst the stars fused within this story. She took pride in what she believed in and without hesitation, stride for her dreams. She will forever be the most inspiringly gracious person to me. Her place amongst the cosmos will forever shine as brighter than the atomic nebulas above the. **

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. **

* * *

The hallways were dark and ungodly with its cavern's that hallowed the vessel from the inside out. Even the walls were sculpted with an eerie resemblance to bones on a rib cage, as if the ship was alive. The group walked down to the ship's control room to awake the last living engineer on the ship. David assisted his master, Weyland, in to the room while the other armed men and scientist followed behind. Tamera Harrison was one amongst them. The long curly haired ebony skinned scientist had almost begun to lose her wits beneath her suit. All she could think about was turning around to run for the ship to get off this god forsaken world. In all of her young life, she had studied in various universities about the untold histories of mankind, weather it was to preserve the past or rediscover it. But this whole endeavor was way beyond her. Peter Weyland and his little expedition to find the fountain for youth for his own benefit was an absolute shock. They kept him in cryo with only a couple of days left in him to meet his maker. And now he has finally gotten the chance of a lifetime. How absurd.

But what the trillion dollar inventor and CEO of Weyland Corporation had not even considered was that people were _dying_. Fifield and Milburn were dead for whatever those snake things were. Even her colleague Dr. Holloway was dead. She felt deeply sorry for Elizabeth though. They were really good friends back on earth and couldn't help but cringe like a coward for her loss. David walked over to the cryogenic coffin that housed the engineer. The whole device itself was embedded into the floor's table like controls. As the android kneeled, he gracefully operated the alien controls. He finally has awoken the giant from his slumber.

As they waited for the engineer to wake up, Tamera glanced towards Elizabeth. The other scientist met her gaze and smiled. It was the 'everything is going to be alright' type smile. But her cool mint eyes told a different story. The unknown was full of mysteries; and fear was its numbing consequence. It shook Tamera to her very core. A few moments later the giant released himself from the cryo vault's restraints and gracefully stood before them. Wayland gasped at the sight of the being that towered over their diminutive statures. His pale skin intertwined with his bio suit that was hauntingly carved with immaculate details of a warrior. But his _eyes_, eyes were stone cold pebbles of darkness that invited you in to the gloomy ambiguity. They could stare right in to you; in to your ambiance.

Weyland walked closer to the great being he called his _maker_ and gestured towards David to come closer. The crippled man hastily spoke in his grand rustic voice, "Tell him why I'm here, David. Tell him-"

The android spoke to the giant in his native tongue before Weyland could finish his sentence.

"_Hello. This man here needs your help. He is a human from earth who believes that you are his savior and can help him restore this life and grant him immortality. He is dying and needs your assistance._" David intellectually chimed.

The engineer just stared, blank from all emotions before he snapped in fit of rage. He hit Weyland first sending the old crippled into the air, then without a split of a second turned to David and decapitated his head from his body. The milky like nutrients from the android flooded the floor as his head still attach to his spinal cord landed near Weyland. The CEO gasped for air and mumble trying to clear his voice for his final words to his _son_, "There is _nothing_."

David had already calculated the projection of the hit times the heart rate and his vitals before he said a word. There was a very low percent chance that Mr. Weyland would survive. The odds of life let alone immortality were definably not in his favor. His circuitry flawlessly moved his eyes and whispered, "I know. Have a nice trip, Mr. Weyland."

The elder's final wasp of air left his lungs as he tried to hold on for dear life.

As he passed on to the other side, the engineer continued to assassinate any human still left in his wake. The female medic, Ford, had her spine snapped while the other two mercenaries were gruesomely demolished. Harrison and Shaw stare in awe shock over the whole event. Fear had penetrated so deep down inside themselves they could barely move. Tamera had then turned to her friend and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Elizabeth run!"

Dr. Shaw's eyes snapped as her body obeyed her friends command. The woman fiercely ran like hell taking the fighting chance of life she couldn't refuse. When she made it into the main hall ways Shaw could have sworn Harrison was right behind her when she left but wasn't. Tamera was still in the control room with the engineer. She could still see her back facing the entrance way at a distance standing still with the engineer facing her with a stance.

Elizabeth yelled for her friend's life, "Run Tamera! Come on!"

The other scientist twitched with adrenaline hearing Elizabeth's please. Tamera ran towards the entry to catch up to her, but it was too late. The control room's door closed on her in an instant. Shit, the scientist silently cursed to herself as she hit the door with her fist in desperation. There was no way out of the room. That's when it hits her square in the face. _I'm going to die now._ Tamera then turns to see the engineer closing in on her. Her shuttered breaths embraced herself for the end that's coming near as a whimper escaped her plush lips and sweat droplets cascade down her soft light brown face. She prays to herself, _The Lord is my Shepard. I shall not want. __He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters . . . _

He stops.

And graciously kneels before her. Utterly confused, Tamera's trembling body awakes from her fear and pauses for a clearing conscious. What is he doing? Suddenly his hands cluster her helmet, jiggling and twisting the strange human device off of her head. He placed it on the ground and kindly stares at her face. The engineer's colossal hand brushes the skin of her cheeks. The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he spoke to her. His voice was strangely soft but masculine. It suited him quite well. Sadly Tamera couldn't understand a word he said. He sensed this and stood up, taking her by the arm.

"Hey let me go!" The scientist struggled to unravel from the alien's grip. He just smirked like a typical human male and released her in to one of the command chair. "Hump!" She grunted when she fell backwards into the chair. The engineer tinkered with a few buttons that released straps that tightly held her in place like a seatbelt. She tried to wiggle her way out but it was impossible. The straps were too secure.

"Where are you taking me? Where are we going?!" She shouted nervously.

The engineer stared at her with his hard dark blue eyes that could see into her being and telepathically spoke, "_Home_." He turned away from her and climbed up to the ship's control. The scientist and decapitated android watched as his helmet came and enclosed around his head preparing to fly his craft off the planet. With a few more flicks of the wrist the craft's engines became alive in seconds. Feeling the trembling if the craft, Tamera nervously knew what he was doing.

"Oh my God! Please don't let this happen." She cries to herself. Harrison nervously looked around to see what else was going on when she noticed that David was still alive. Well technically not terminated yet. The doctor always found the android a bit amusing at time to the point of creepiness, but now was not the time to be judgmental. Besides they only had each other now and if they were going to make it through this, all differences needed to be set aside. Tamera call for him across the room, "David!"  
"Yes Dr. Harrison?" He calmly answers.

The frightened young woman asks the android, "Where is he specifically taking us?"

"He is not taking us to earth, if that is what you are hoping for. I believe it is a star system three point seven light years away from our position on Prometheus. Unfortunately, I am uncertain of which star system it is due to my decapitation to my mainframe in my body." David reassuringly states. Her eyes danced between his severed head and his limp body for the longest time. Tamera's mind tried to calculate what the android just said to her but the initial shock started to seep inwards.

Her breaths began to heavily shutter again when she heard this._ Unbelievable_. "Great. Just fucking great!" The doctor shouts to herself, not caring if David of the giant engineer heard her or not. She was glad Elizabeth had time to get away. Maybe, just maybe she made it out alive through all of this.

A few moments later, Tamera's conscious whimpered a quick prayer of hope, _God. Please. I need you now_.

* * *

Shaw felt vilely regretful for leaving Harrison. She could have saved her, but . . . . It was too late. When it comes down to it you can only save yourself. Just like a horror movie. But this wasn't a cheap flick at the films. This was actually happening. And everyone was a part of the quick pawn of the trade. Including her. She watched Janek and his crew give up their lives to stop the alien space craft from leaving the planet to spread the massive genocide on Earth, while Vickers lifeboat plummet into the earthen surface. As she watched the ship crash in to the larger craft, she thought of what Peter Weyland said to her when she first met him on the ship. Elizabeth asked him why he needed her on his crew knowing that she was just another chest piece in his game. _I needed a true believer. _He said: A true believer. The words hung high around the doctor's mind.

Someone who had believed that an intelligent alien race crated the humans for a purpose. But for what purpose is still a misery to her. It angered Shaw even further. How could they just leave us? Alone and abandoned, shouting out to the cosmos for answers. Theory upon theory, it just didn't make any sense any more. Her thought trailed on until . . .

_BOOM_. The massive structure went down. Elizabeth's body lay trembling to the vibrations of the malevolent crash, soon to realize that the vessel was advancing its way to crush her. She frivolously looked around to see Vickers bitterly crawl her way away from the craft's massive roll. But she wasn't fast enough. The craft's weight crushed the captain's whole body as Elizabeth watched.

The scientist had enough. Her body was beginning to exert on her as she tried to scramble away from the tumbling vessel. She stopped and prayed, _oh God please_ . . .

Just before the vessel came to crush her whole, it stopped. A bolder stopped the ship from rolling even further as the weight made the ship collapse on its side. Her shuttered breaths ceased. She was still alive. Elizabeth laid there on the ground and stared to sob. With some slim chance of faith she made it. All she wanted to do was to lie there and weep but she knew it wasn't over. For the time being the scientist let her mind go blank for her longing to just breathe though this treturous endeavor. And just as she wished to do that her suit's vitals went off. Shaw only had a few more minutes to get to an oxygenated space before her lugs filled up with the toxic silicone atmosphere.

* * *

Time was caving around her. Dr. Shaw needed to get to Vickers's lifeboat before her body suit ran out of oxygen. Surly she didn't want the sulfuric gasses to suffocate her, defiantly not when she still had a fighting chance still left in her bones to survive. She limbs rotated in pace as she raced towards the wrecked craft. Finally the doctor made it inside and closed the automatic doors. Shaw paused to catch her breath while she looked around the once beautiful resort now turned into a tethered piece of debris. The once grand chandelier dangled hopelessly torn along with the ships interior wires, whose fuses sparked haphazardly. The place was a mess. And for a lifeboat, you would think it would have a flight module to guide its own landings. Thankful enough though, it didn't bother Elizabeth in the least. Right now it was her only safe heaven to retreat to.

Until she heard movement in the next room. And in that moment, her freshly C-section belly clenched and quivered. Elizabeth walked towards the medical unit and felt the vibrations of her offspring by the door. It was to her no shock that it was still alive only after its malevolent birth, but something else. When it slithered again in the lurking darkness, Elizabeth realized it had overwhelmingly increased in sized. Like a giant squid of the deep misty abyss. It continuously began to thrust itself against the door to break free of its confinements. Shaw ran to the ventilation bank to hide.

"Dr. Shaw, are you still alive." David's voice soothingly comes across her communication link.

Surprised, Elizabeth breathlessly said, "Yes David. I'm still here."

"Good, because the last Engineer is advancing his way towards you."

There was a great boom at the ventilation's exterior door. Shaw's head snaps toward its direction. A pair of massive hands seemingly tries to pry its way through the barrier. The engineer was going to make damn sure he was going to rip her flesh apart. But Elizabeth wasn't going to let that happen. She had other plans. The doctor opened up the other pair of doors between the ventilation and the inside of the lifeboat and ran towards the medical room. Elizabeth stood there in front of the entry's doors while her side faced her offspring and her head faced the engineer's murderous rampage. Her head swiveled towards the prying medical doors of the squid like creature. It was time.

Dark blue eyes ragingly stared upon her and ran to her position. Elizabeth scrambles out the way, allowing her grand escape. The giant reacted to chase after her but suddenly the offspring busted its way out of the medical room and tackled the being to the floor. He struggled to get the thing off of him but couldn't. Slowly the squid like creature begins to digest the engineer whole.

Shaw closed the interior doors and makes her way out to the grey and dismal earthen lands once again.

Then her communication device goes off with David's voice again, "Dr. Shaw, are you still there?"

"Yes David I am." She said a bit annoyed but thankful that someone was still alive and checking up on her status.

His vocals animatedly cracked with an electronic squeal but cleared up as he spoke, "That's good to know. We need some assistance here in the vessel; Mrs. Harrison and I."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. Her mind was trained on reaching her friend who needed her most. Not some android. Tamera was still alive and the chances of that could be slim.

"I'm on my way." Elizabeth said breathlessly.

* * *

Dr. Shaw made it to the control room. The doors looked as if they have been jarred open by the pissed off engineer's hands. The wreck must have done enough damage to cause the otherworldly mechanics to malfunction and stop working. When she walked in she noticed that Tamera was strapped in the giant control chair. Her helmet was off and lying on the floor near David.

"Oh my God!" Shaw cried, "What happened to you? How did you-"

Tamera wobbled her head left and right, "There is not enough time to explain, Elliz, Just get me out of this thing before that damn jack in the bean stock gets back!"

"He won't be coming back, I made sure of that." The other scientist said coldly. Tamera stared at her feeling frightened and disturbed, but completely sane on the outside.

Elizabeth took out her knife from her utility belt but it didn't work. The straps were industrial strength. David mentioned a button to the left module to press it down. When she did the straps released the scientist. Elizabeth helped Tamera stand before reaching David. Shaw kneeled down on the floor next to him with graciously devastating features.

The android looked up from her position and insisted, "We can go back to where we came from-"

"I don't want to go back where we're from." Elizabeth sternly said, "I want to go where _THEY_ came from."

Tamera was about to object but David beat her to the punch. "And then what? What would you do there?" The decapitated android questioned. There was little doubt in Tamera's mind that her best friend will go to extremes for this cause. After all that they have been though, they had nothing to lose but their lives. At least they will die trying.

Elizabeth looked between the both of them. Tamera was on the floor trying to gather David's spine connected head. She pitted her. Shaw knew she didn't want to go through anymore of this but somehow, she didn't want to lose Tamera. She was all she had left in the world and was like a sister her parents couldn't be blessed with.

Shaw blinked and without hesitation spoke her determined mind, "I want to know why they created us humans, then suddenly decided to destroy us."

"Why do you want to know the truth?" The android's mouth twitched.

"Because I deserve to know the truth. You would never understand. You're a robot." She brazenly looked down at him. Charlie was never the one to like androids that much for that reason. They could never be human. No matter how much other humans have tried to perfect the art of synthetic humanoids. _They would never have a soul_.

The other fellow scientist shook her head, "No, Elizabeth. Don't. We shouldn't be doing this. We should try to go back to earth. This whole trip has gone bad. All of our team is gone because of this and you mean to tell me that you still _want_ to _continue_?" She said irritably.

"I know you don't want to do this, Tamera. But we _both_ deserve to know. For all of mankind." Elizabeth tied to explain but there were no words in her extensive vocabulary or time to explain how she felt.

Her brow line creased inwardly, "But risking our life is worth it? What happens when we get there? They could kill us or dissect us like little lab rats experiment!" Tamera argued.

"I guess will find out now won't we?" She said brazenly.

David stared between the both of them. He calculated that Mrs. Harrison's actions would most likely leave on a separate ship located in the vessel's cargo bay and pilot her way back home, but chances of her knowing how to operate the ships full navigations are very slim to none. Also without him, she wouldn't be able to navigate through space in the first place. She would be on her own. Then something came across his mind. He remembered how the engineer's reaction towards her being and suggested it aloud. "He took a very keen, and should I say _favorable, _interest in you Dr. Harrison. You can be very beneficial to all of us if some contact were to occur." David persuaded.

Tamera's head flashed a harsh gaze towards the severed android, "Look, I don't know what the hell he wanted from me and I don't want to find out what the other's want either, okay. I just want to go back home. To _Earth_. Not their little humble abode!" The scientist argued.

"Please Tamera! I can't go through with this without you." Elizabeth exclaims.

It took the other scientist a good minute to reply. It would pain her slowly knowing that she had left her friend to venture into the darkness alone. Well, not alone with David with her. A moment later the scientist silently cursed and mumbled, "David said the location of their planet was three point seven light years away from our position on Prometheus. If we now leave I'm pretty sure it won't take us long to get there considering the engineer's advanced displacement in technology. Do you agree, David?"

"Why yes Mrs. Harrison." His head slightly shifted in her hands, "If my calculations are as accurate as Dr. Weyland made them to be, we should arrive at our destination in three point two days rather than an estimated Three years. An estimated seventy four hours."

Shaw graciously nodded her head, "Thank you Tamera. Um, we should try together some supplies from the wreckage. At least try to salvage our personal emergency kits. I saw them being ejected out near Vicker's life boat."

"I agree. But how will we get there?" Harrison questioned.

David looked at her stressed face and answers, "There is a vault that holds multiple crafts below the ship. I believe that there is a large vessel cruiser that we can make use of."

"Brilliant David. We need to get you safely out of this ship and in to that vessel. After that Tamera and I will round up supplies and come back."

Tamera smirked at the dismembered android, "Then will get you all fixed up all brand spanking new and leave this God forsaken rock."

* * *

It took them a good amount of time to get out of the wrecked ship. Some of the access doors won't open due to the malfunction so Tamera and Elizabeth had to get David's severed body through another route of the dismal ship. They found the vessel deep below the dark and eerie cargo hold. As David estimated, it was pretty large cruise for all three of them to make the trip. They went through the ships interior and placed the android in the control room area. The vessel cruiser's control room was larger and lighter than the larger ship that harbors it. The room even had an all-around view of the outside environment made perfect for deep space travel. Then the two female scientists ventured out to the surface to find supplies for their travels. David reminded them that they only had forty minutes to spare before another silicone storm condenses the area.

Out of the melancholy, Prometheus on the outer surface seemed rockier than before. It was a long distance walk to the estimated area of their emergency supply on the GPS tracker. Elizabeth warned Tamera it won't be long until they got there. While walking Tamera noticed that Vickers lifeboat was launched out of their ship. She didn't know if Vickers was still alive or not but now was not the time to ask. Both of them didn't speak to each other. Both were too tired or too on edge by what just happened. Frightened by these accounts, the silence only drew out the truth. More questions. Elizabeth yearned for their answers. Just why? This whole scientific endeavor has gone to hell while no one on Earth has a clue of what happened on the infamous moon _Prometheus_. Their whole crew was dead. No contact with Earth. And Charlie. Elizabeth mourned for him solely. He was gone. Left to burn.

The GPS rang. They reached the bundle of personalized survival kits. "Funny," The light brown woman broke the silence, "I guess Weyland was smart. Smart enough to think about the other crew member safety. Personalized emergency kits. _Hooray_ for _Weyland_. "

Understanding what she meant, Elizabeth nodded as he helped grab their personalized bundles and a few others who won't need them. "Yeah. I had put some extra knitted sweaters if the ship is too cold for us to handle. I'll help you sort through the stuff when we get back."

"That sounds good, maybe the engineers have a sense of taste like we do with food-", Tamera stopped her casual chatter when her eyes gazed at the wound on Elizabeth's stomach, "Jesus! What happened to your stomach, your bleeding Eliz!" She cries, dropping the bundles on the ground to seek to her friends need.

"Tamera I'm fine we just need to-", Elizabeth violently gasped as she felt another flinch of pain shoot through her spine. The other scientist noticed her discomfort and how she tried to play it off as nothing to be concerned.

Tamera shook her head and sternly advised, "We should raid Vickers' life boat for medical supplies and get you all fixed up."

"We have plenty; besides I don't what to go back there. Not where I killed the engineer." Elizabeth persuaded. Then she help grabbed the bundles into both hands. Tamera argued with Elizabeth to let her carry the rest of them, even if she had to leave some behind and gather the rest to make two stops. But Elizabeth declined. Even though they had enough time, the scientist didn't want to risk it. Even when they made it through another a life and death situation. A soon as they were finished gathering, both women walked to the crashed vessel for safety.

"Okay. But I'm getting you fixed up all nice and purdy' as soon as we get back." Tamera promised.

* * *

"Now hold still." Tamera cooed as she restricted the large flesh wound into place. Elizabeth was laid sprung out across an oversized bed in a private alcove possibly owned by a crew member of the ship. She sighed and clung to the alien like squishy pillow. Elizabeth had to admit the bed was so comforting, she would have even fallen asleep on her friend while operating. Earlier, Tamera had given her a generous amount of painkillers so that she wouldn't feel a thing, but Elizabeth could still feel the slight tugging of her skin as she stitched inch by inch.

After she was done, Tamera snugly wrapped the gauze. The scientist helped Shaw up from her tiredly sprawled position upwards. "Thank you." She gasped, brushing away the sweat drenched hairs from her face.

"No problem," Tamera assured and stood up, "I still don't know how the hell you had a C-section and still managed to move the way you did." She fidgety waved her arms.

Elizabeth grunted, "I'll explain later right now we just need to leave."

"David's getting the ship ready to launch right now. We'll just have to wait."

To wait, Elizabeth heard only those two words and drifted into herself. She nimbly grazed her sensationless wounds, feeling a bit lighthearted from the drugs. Her eyes met Tamera's when she began to realize what happened; _happened_. It was real. This wasn't some visionary dream or surrogate fabrication that played tricks on her mind, but somehow her mind did shut down on its self of what was real in order for her to survive. And she did. Elizabeth sobbed. A spine curdling whale escaped her mouth for she couldn't hold her emotions anymore. She thought of Charlie. She thought of him so desperately within this moment of repentance. Shaw felt so sorry for her crew who will never see their families and love ones again. She felt sorry for Tamera who she had persuaded to come along this endeavor in the first place. She felt the pitiful sorrow for herself, for being alive. Charlie should have taken her place.

Tamera knew by the look of her friends face what she was thinking. Her eyebrows pulled together with concern. It brought tears to her eyes to see Elizabeth hurt. Tamera slowly walked to her to wrap her arms around her chest and squeezed warmly. In reaction, Elizabeth did the same.

"Come on we have to push through." Tamera whispered through her sensitive voice, "Not just for us. For Charlie, and the others. If we stop now, they have risked their lives for nothing."

Elizabeth pulled away and stared at her friend with red eyes and milky blue irises, "I know. I know, but would it hurt to say that I don't have all the cards yet. We don't know what we are up against when we get there. What we are about to go into . . . we might not come back home. I'm putting g your life at risk!-"

"And I'll risk it gladly. This is not mankind's endeavor anymore. It's ours. This is personal. Like you said 'we deserve to know.' We deserve the truth."

Elizabeth looked up and chocked up. "I-", She was about to say something when David's voice came across the communicator. "Mrs. Shaw, Ms. Harrison, we are ready for departure."

She looked up and answered, "Alright David. Thank you."

* * *

The dark vessel gradually began to float. Its engine lightly rumbled for its accelerators were preparing for deep space at the near speed of light. Elizabeth watched in the cockpit as they lifted farther and farther away from the dreary and desolated earth. Shaw felt like a feather against the wind; her soul was repurposed. No more than she could possibly fathom how she could have survived this horrid endeavor, only to be destined with a new task. She hungered for the truth. Maybe it was the drugs getting to her weakening immune system, or possibly not. A new world awaited them, ready and full of answers, so she thought.

The doctor sat snuggly strapped in the traveler's set next to her colleague. She felt the slight vibration that grew even further as David began to count down, "Thrusters are set and the countdown for departure is ready. Five . . . . "

Elizabeth blinked. Within these short seconds she thought of Charlie and whispered a quick prayer, "I'm sorry Charlie. I wish you were still here. Watch over us, will you _my love_?"

After that, she would think of him no more throughout the mission. It would only break her in the happening and Elizabeth knew she had to be strong for this. If they fail they will die, and all will be lost.

"Three . . . . ", David chanted.

Tamera winced as she nibbled on the inside of her lips. The scientist didn't want to comply and venture with them, but what was said is done and what was withered has now dried to dust. This mission for the truth was beyond her. And she dreaded each second David accurately vocalized, "Two . . . . "

Shaw shuttered. She whispered her last regrets to God and prayed for forgiveness, as if it would be her last farewell to all she has known.

"One . . . ."

The ship's exhausts lit up into a bright blue that blinded the earthen terrain.

BOOM.

Blasting off into the obscure edges of space, to the edge of the loathsome cold and the unpredictable unknown.


	2. Venture into the Unknown

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter Two: Venture into the Unknown

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Much love and appreciation to all of you. But please, if you can, a few words of encouragement, compliments or advice of all kind is accepted here! I would love for some one kind enough to review, please and thank you! I need to know what you all think about the story even if it's just a few words. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. **

* * *

Tamera woke up in a heated sweat. After they left the planet in one of the vessel's smaller cruise ships, David set the course to the Engineer's home planet. Since he knows more on how to operate the ships controls, he'll be navigating through the stars for them. After getting settled in, the young scientist went off and ventured, for room to room, exploring the mysterious ship that they would call home for the next three days, if they would survive for that long. The ship's interior was very similar to the larger vessel except that it was lighter and the rooms were nearly pristine.

The scientist called 'dibs' on the crew member's room. Whoever the crew member was he or she had a high status amongst the crew, maybe second in command from captain or something higher. The room had high ceilings with an off white color scheme throughout. Within each corner of the room there was a column that climbed up to the celling's beautifully carved portrait of a garden's cape, that dropped down in the middle crating a blue cluster of crystal like light source. Almost like a chandelier. It also had a window that ran along from wall to wall with a perfect view of space. It strange but soothing. Her eyes darted from carving to carving, soaking in each intricate detail possible. It never really occurred to her that she would survive this hell hole only to go into another. But now was not the time to worry. She needed to calm her troubled mind and rest easy.

As she lied there in the oversized bed, Tamera's thoughts of her nightmare ran across her mind like wildfire. In her dream she was on the alien's vessel again. This time no one on her crew was with her. Tamera was walking down the dark hallways with a cream colored gown on. It had a strange design to it that draped from her breast and showered down her back and to the floor. As she continued to walk she begins to hear a moaning sound coming from a room before her. When the scientist enters, there is an engineer beside her and a dozen of dead bodies on the floor, whose faces she recognize. She turns to him and asks "Why?" The engineer reacts by dropping his robe to the floor and revealing his nude porcelain skin to her. Others of his kind begin to merge from the shadows, dark and vicious, clustered her with biting fangs that rip away her flesh.

It was just a dream. A fearful reaction to the multitude of threatening events that had occurred to her and the other's within the time of being there on Prometheus. But David, Elizabeth and herself was safe now. To get her mind of it, Tamera though about how similar she thought the room was to a high in room in Paris, with an alien twist to it. If these beings were as supreme as they think they are they would be intelligent enough to reason.

_Three days, well just two more now_. She silently thought. Tamera laid there in the comfortable bed before she got up and went to the engineer's so called bathing room. Its large door was opened by an automatic control system senses a particular body movement of the hand. David taught her and Elizabeth this when they needed to go somewhere. The oversized bathroom was fit for a giant. Tamera went over to the sink that floated onto the wall and ran out lukewarm water and splashed it on her face. The warmth comforts her slightly but it wasn't enough.

"I might as well see what the others are up to." Tamera spoke softly to herself and left the residing engineer's quarters to its lonesome self.

* * *

David and Elizabeth were in the ships control room a few hallways down from Tamera's room. David meticulously strode in a constant paste, while Elizabeth gazed upon the android's movements. His voice box recaps some of the transmissions of earth's radio stations to pass the time. The music played out his mouth like a stereo. Elizabeth was slightly amused by his skills. Back on Earth there was no way she could afford one, plus Charlie wouldn't dare let her buy one if they did have the funds or not. As she sat there watching the strolling android, she thought of her brutally diseased lover. Maybe if, if he hadn't gotten sick he would have might still be here with them now.

Curious about other people's love ones, Elizabeth questioningly shouts, "David."

"Yes Ms. Shaw." He dropped of her formal doctor status to soften the tense situation. Elizabeth had no disagreement to it. The radio transmission feed is turned off by his automatic controls.

"Did Vickers ever hate you for some reason?" She asked.

The android cocked his head slightly, coming to the realization that no one had ever asked him anything about his wellbeing, "I wouldn't have said hate but we never really came to see the equilibrium on certain situations."

A new voice pops into the situation with a sensible tone, "Your master loved you more than Vickers. That's sad . . . . And sickening, if that's what you're trying to say." Tamera stood there in the large entry way and walked closer to Elizabeth, "Weyland discarded his own flesh and blood for circuits and metal. It was apparent that Vickers held a grudge, one that was totally understandable. Where is she anyway?"

"She is currently deceased." David answers swiftly.

Elizabeth turns her head away from Tamera and eyes David, "Do you have any remorse for your living sibling?"

"I do miss her ravaging company." He replies with a smooth mechanical smile. Both feminine colleagues turned to each other a laughed. The tension was cut from that moment of enjoyment.

Elizabeth still chucking, smirks "Well I can speck for everyone on this ship at least she is not here to wreak havoc on us anymore. I do feel sorry for her though. Vickers was a great captain who made sure the safety of the team was kept at bay."

Shaw's solemn words were soft in an understanding notion. She was the one who witnessed her death when they tried to take cover from the tumbling engineer's vessel. It still lingered in her mind of her last final moments.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting pretty board in this creep show of a place." Tamera chimed.

Elizabeth paused to think of something to do. There wasn't much, but the only that came to mind was, "You can help me sort through the supplies in my room."

The other scientist blinked and melancholy whispered, "Goodie that sounds like fun."

* * *

The oversized bed was laid out with several items; medical syringes, needles, vials, painkillers, antibiotics, food rations, gauzes, wraps, clothing, GPS monitors, and the list kept on flowing. Somehow it felt like Christmas to them, seeing all the things that they needed to survive. Both women separated and organized each item and made a list of quantities for each too. Keeping themselves informed of what they had was sensible to be dividing amongst the two women. David has all he needed. Since the scientist needed food to survive, the android won't be eating it for amusement anymore.

"We have enough supplies to last us four weeks, which is way more than enough." Elizabeth sounded.

The other scientist glanced to her direction, "Yeah, and I only have enough trident fruit layers to last me a good week."

Confused, Elizabeth squints her eyes and questioned, "Gum?" Tamera nodded. The scientist shook her head in disapproval. She drought candy on to her emergency bad? Elizabeth stared at the sugary confection proudly displayed in her hand.

"Don't tell me you brought that in your emergency kit?" Elizabeth snickered.

The other scientist stood up to rearrange the mounds of supplies on the bed, moving the medical supplies next to the extra clothing. "And lipstick too." Tamera added with a beaming grin, "Honey, when the shit hits the fan, which somehow I sensed it was going to happen before we left earth, I made sure I had my victory chew and look good blowing bubbled too."

Elizabeth stared at the other scientist for a second more and bursted out laughing, "Did I ever mention to you that you have the rawest sense of humor?"

"On earth, yeah. But on Prometheus no. Ever since Charlie passed away from the accident a few days ago, you haven't spoken much. I'm beginning to think that somehow it wasn't an accident."

Elizabeth blinked and angled her head, "What do you mean Tamera?"

"You never told me how you got a C- section across your stomach with a few of your staples missing that I had to help you sew up." Tamera flung the question. She then sat down on the bed again to hear more of her friend's explanation.

"I didn't want to tell you but since you asked, somehow when Charlie and I had sex a few nights ago, before he passed, I became pregnant." Elizabeth paused feeling the hurt that sludge against her chest. "And the following day after, I had found out through David that I was three months into the pregnancy."

Tamera's eye's widened, "That's _impossible_. I don't like where this is going Eli-"

"But it did." Elizabeth bitterly whispered. She stood up slowly and walked over to the oversized entry door to close it shut. She didn't want any prying ears are listening in on the conversation, David mainly. Elizabeth suspected he had something to do with it but she need more than just a feeling. "I was in so much pain." She harshly sighed. Elizabeth looked around from corner to corner that no "It felt like the fetus was going to rip right out of me. It was getting larger. I needed to get it out of me to I used Vickers medical pod for an emergency C-section. I got it out of me . . . ", Elizabeth's features darkened. Her face shivered with a blush of sorrow as her eyes streamed warm crystal tears. She quickly whipped each droplet of her steaming face. She tried to be strong for herself and Tamera but she hadn't cried in so long that her emotions exploded.

Elizabeth sniffled and held her head down in shame, "It wasn't human. This squid like creature. I thought it was dead after I quarantined the pod, but I was wrong. After I escaped the engineer's ship, my oxygen tank was going low. The only place where I can get more was in her lifeboat. That's where I found it, still alive and it had grown a significant size. That's when David warned me that the engineer was coming to kill me."

"I remember him getting pissed off and he looked at me with I don't know . . . sympathy? David said he told me he'll be right back."

"I took the ax ready to fight him but in that instant the creature bursted out of the room and latched itself to him. They're dead. I didn't bother to stay long enough to find out what else happened either. I don't know how but Charlie must have been contaminated by some foreign substance on Prometheus of on the ship that made me fertile with that . . . that _monster_. I just-"

"It going to be alright, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I could say the same thing about you but I dragged you into this mess remember? I told you back in Boston about this trip and recommended you to cone along. You were one of the best in the science community. And now you have to put up with my vengeance for the truth."

"I remember Elizabeth, I remember." She whispers. Tamera remembers that call she got when she came home late that Wednesday evening from a conference. It was Elizabeth all excited and charmed about a to secret job position for another paleontologist. A seven year long trip into space including six of those years in cryo. One full year of investigation as promised. But what was to be investigated was to be kept a secret from her and the rest of the crew. But Tamera had noticed from her friend's tone of voice, it had to be something on the breakthrough of history. She had guesses it had to do something with their latest trip to (name of place in Iceland), where they had found a cave with ancient painting of large deities pointing up to the stars with a certain set of constellations, that would eventually lead them to _Prometheus_. If Tamera were to know that this trip would lead them to the high possibility of grotesque fear and certain death, she would have flicked the bird off to her friend for the first time.

"It's not your fault. It was honestly no body's fault except for Weyland's. If his old ass didn't piss of Big Ben, a few people might still be alive and with us on this ship." Tamera reasoned.

The young redhead woman nodded, "Maybe Fifield would be here too."

The other scientist face turned curious. She took her brush and continued to groom her kinky curls and asked in a sensual voice, "What about him?"

"Don't play that game with me. I saw the way he looks at you in the bio lab and in the hallways." Shaw smiled. She knew her friend and the Irish security buff had a fling with one another. She just wanted to get the obscure events off their minds for the time being. Including death and fear.

"Oh come on Eliz!" The light brown woman protested, "Do you absolutely think I would lose my womanhood to I guy I barely know."

The other woman mockingly taunted the truth out of her friend, "Well if you are like me, I know we were both starving for some action. You know cryo can preserve your cravings, I mean after three years it can rally take a toll on you-"

Finally giving in Tamera hisses, "Fine okay, He invited me to his quarters for a little play time is all."

"Oh a little play time . . . "

"Fine God damn it. We just made out and touch each other okay. That's all I'm telling you!"

"Hum, I wonder if . . . "

"It was nice. He was really good with his hands." Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing with Tamera. Maybe she was pressuring her to talk about intimate things a bit too much, but she was just making light of the girl talk.

"Was there a pot of gold at the end of that rainbow?"

Her eyebrow shot up as she proudly bantered, "Hell, I had the whole damn treasure island."

Both women fell to the bed laughing away their worries.

* * *

David looked amongst the stars and twinkles while the ship cruised in the ocean of darkness. The cosmos was an endless open abyss that seemed that they could never get out of, he wondered. The android became fascinated with the site before him, but that wasn't the only thing tinkering with his mind. He thought of his new reassignment due to these unfortunate events in the passing few hours. He was no longer Weyland's son. His master had died at the hands of his creator, but his fate best suited him. David knew that Peter Weyland wouldn't make it out alive, just as well as the others. The engineers were advanced beyond their years, but never had achieved the means of immortality. David knew it when Dr. Shaw and Dr. Ford had brought back the diseased engineer's head for critical testing. The moment it had blown up was the moment David knew Weyland would never get his wish of immortality granted. "Mortal after all," He chanted to himself. The android also knew of the engineer's secretive intentions and neither wishes to mention them to Shaw or Harrison. The two human's didn't know what they were getting themselves in to at all. It was just the perfect surprise waiting to happen.

"This would be quite fun." David spoke his mind. _Yes indeed it would be_, the curious bot chimed in this processor. David gladly favors the chaos he would help unfold and savored every thought of it.

But then his thoughts trialed into the tune of meek footsteps from a distance. He felt another presence in the room, and instantly calculated by each step that it was Shaw.

"What would be 'fun' David?" She questioned. Elizabeth stood next to him gazing out of the same window. David turned to her direction and saw that her bandages were freshly wrapped as a new worn face of concern. Her eyes were striking at him with a green haze that made David question what was in store for him. He replied, "Our adventure we are about to fulfill."

Shaw winced and clenched her jaw. It had seemed that over time, the scientist had grown a certain dislike for the joyful robot. But she didn't come here to the control room to play around; she needed answers.

"I need to ask you something." Elizabeth spoke with all of her strength. She though back to the night when Weyland, his mercenaries, and David went to awake the engineer. She had warned them not to take off their helmets for the possibility of a foreign contaminate that could have gone airborne. But David shuns the idea and Elizabeth's suspicions have grown closer to the edge.

David smiles, "You can ask of anything that pleases you-"

"Then tell me this." Shaw cut him off, not taking any more of his sugary adages. "How did Charlie become sick? He wasn't exposed to any foreign chemicals when we were quarantined back on the ship. The computer would have sensed something if we were, David. You and I both know this."

David stared at her with is cold greyish blue eyes and knew what she was asking for, "If the truth suits you best, then I might as well speak of it simplistically. I had taken a sample of the black foreign contaminant from one of the vile we found and used Dr. Holloway as a test subject. I didn't think it was going to advance to this-"

"Advance to this? "Elizabeth angrily shouts, "How dare you! My husband is dead because of you! Vickers had to burn him alive because of this!" She pauses to catch her breath. Her fist was violently shaking beneath her wits and now her frustration was beginning to peak, "You . . . You, are a soulless bastard who will never understand the means to be human."

David coolly walked away and waltzed further into the control room while Elizabeth stood there by the window in annoyance. "I know this would upset you but I couldn't help but be inquisitive, Elizabeth, I –"He paused from a glitch in his hard drive. His head twisted away and begun anew reasoning. One that David had hoped to keep a secret from her and Harrison. "I cannot fathom what is happening to me. Dr. Weyland said that this would happen eventually."

"What would happen? Well bloody fucking hell, just say it!" Elizabeth screams while her face was blistering furiously.

The android's tone of his voice turned cold and murderous, "He gave me the will of a human's emotion; and then more. As resourceful as I am with everything, but this-", He motions to his chest, "Is more than I can understand. I have uncontrollable urges to do unspeakable things. My processor wouldn't comply until these urges were satisfied-"

Mortified by the tones of David's voice, Elizabeth questions him further, "So what? You felt the 'urge' to kill Charlie? You're a murderer! I ought to have left you dismembered on Prometheus till your gear rust. How can we trust you when you killed my husband on purpose just to use him like an experiment! You would never understand what it's like . . . "

"But I do."

"You will never!" She angrily cries "Do you know what hell I have been through? After Charlie's death, I became pregnant with that bloody fucking monster, and worst of all, YOU-LET- IT-HAPPEN!" Shaw's eyes burned with fury. "And you wanted me to stay in cryo?"

"I did, but only for your safety-"

"Or just to take me back to Earth for Weyland's company to experiment on me_. I can't believe you did this to me_.", Shaw said with all of her spite.

"I had not to have thought of it like this Dr. Shaw. I can't help but become interested in your being." Realizing his imperfections, David created a new plan of action. He walked even closer to her until he was one foot away from her and towered over her height. His gaze changed from menacing to sensual. Elizabeth's breath speed up as her heart began to slug against her aching chest in response. The android slightly presses against her and rubbed the pads of his fingertips against her cheeks, "I have strong feelings for you. I wish to have adored you, but I understand now that this is incompatible."

"Adore?"

"Love. I love that woman whose faith brought her much success in life and brought her to the start of a new search of purpose. Quite frankly I am jealous of you Dr. Shaw, for I have not much purpose in life anymore." David then leans his elegant head forward and brushed his lush lips against Elizabeth's. His tongue began to lusciously tease hers, forcing the doctors feminine urges to ping in her lower regions. Elizabeth moaned as he began to suckle her. _NO! STOP THIS NOW! _She screamed in her mind. Shaw pushed against David and punched the synthetic tissues on his face in spite. The android's body flinched in reaction.

"God damn you to bloody fucking hell David, but too bad you don't have a soul or else I would send you there personally!"

To embarrass to comply, David stood there staring at the manic scientist and blinked. Shaw shook her head from the tears forming from his face and fleeted out of the control room.

The mechanisms in David's mouth twitched. For some reason within that moment he felt a spurs of needles forming under his skin. The sharp and acute prickles pained him inside and shocked his organ called a 'heart'. For the first time he had felt pain and its effects. David would never forget who announced it to him though.

"My goodness . . . ", He surprisingly peeped. The android walked away from his position near the engineer's hologram room and near the large bay window again. While configuring what just happened between him and his _beloved_ Elizabeth, a tear began to stream his eerily still face. Along with the pins and needles that danced along the hit spot on David's face, an irritating ache began to hollow in his chest from the empty loneliness that surrounded the android.

Weyland did something more than just create a prototype. He created the first ever artificial intelligence that could _harbor the true emotions_, feelings desires, and pain of a human being. David 8 was indeed the first and last of his kind.

* * *

As soon as the altercation ended, Elizabeth rushed off and secluded herself within the giant sized dormitory. Her heart swelled with a bitter hatred for that android that she had never felt for anyone or anything before. It hurt her so much she kicked the supplies off the bed and on to the floor, and plummeted into its bouncy comfort. It had now become apparent to Elizabeth that the menacing android did cult a bit of fascination in her interests: and her alone. David had the sickening fetish for watching her in his lone secrecy made the scientist queasy. Elizabeth remembered him mentioning how her father had died from Ebola. And it made it even more apparent that the android had been watching her in her dreams too. How could she had let this happened? The android had invaded her privacy and destroyed her sanity.

Another aching whale escaped Elizabeth's mouth without her controlling her actions. The doctor didn't really care since there was nobody around to witness her state of weakness. She had gladly appreciated that too. Shaw needed to be strong for her and Tamera; after all she did drag her into this mess. They should have gone home, back to the comforts of civilization. But, in the end, they would be confronted with death once more. The Weyland industries would want to know what happened to the victorious Prometheus and their findings.

"No." She gasped. "It's too late to go back now." Elizabeth spoke to herself. _Charlie and the other's risked their life for this; we need honor their sacrifice or else it will be all for nothing_. The scientist thought.

Elizabeth had too much on her mind to debate upon. All she knew was that they had to do this, all or nothing. But she had to keep it together. They were only so close to the truth.

* * *

"I need to tell you both something." Elizabeth walked in to announce.

Tamera and David were both siting in the large oversized kitchenette the vessel had. Luckily for them they had more food than needed. The kitchen was already stocked up with strange and otherworldly bistro that David found edible, but Tamera wouldn't budge eating it. Instead she ate little nibble of the rations she and Elizabeth stocked up on.

Both at each other in concern and turned their attention to the curly ginger woman before them. Elizabeth walked up closer to them and sat down in the chair, "I need to address three things before we go further into this trip. For number one, we risked a lot for this scientific discover, I think it's only fair to go through this all the way. This leads to the second thing I need to discuss; Tamera-"

Tamera dropped the piece of roast beef she was nibbling on as Elizabeth seized her attention. The other doctor went on, "I dragged you into this mess and now I need to make a promise to you; whatever happens, I promise that you will make it out alive-"

"Look! This is not up for discussion Ellie. Damn you, I signed up for this. I knew the risks involved in this." Harrison reasoned. She then nervously rubbed her right cheek, an annoying sign that something was going to happen. And Tamera was not going to favor it.

"No." Shaw shot back at her, "I will not have you killed for my selfish-"

Not wanting to injure their relationships even further, David insisted, "Would you like to go to your next proposition, Dr. Shaw?"

Fed up with his presence, Elizabeth coldly said, "Oh don't you look so smock David. You had it coming you clever bot. Now, you better listen up and listen well. I'm in charge here of this mission here and whatever I say, you do it without a defiant eye or I'll detonate your mainframe's permanent shut down. If something were to happen to us when we arrive to their planet of origin, you will do everything in your power to get us to the source of their command- and make sure Tamera is out of harm's way."

Tamera quickly objected, "I-"

Elizabeth held her hand up to pause any further testament. Tamera huffs and bashed her eyes irritatingly. Right now Elizabeth didn't need any more arguments to form when all they had was each other to take care of. She then turns her direction to walks over to David whose expression had faded slightly to a serious composure. Elizabeth rants on, "I have given you a new purpose now. Isn't that what you want David? Freedom and a new purpose to live for? Well you have one but a little less- I mean, a lot less than the other. Purpose without the freedom. If you were human you were to be served the death sentence by now, but instead I'm giving you-"

"But I'm not-" David coolly objects.

"_Awe to bloody bad_. I know how you've long to be a real boy, but maybe when we arrive there, you can ask the engineer's to fix you!" Elizabeth sarcastically scorns.

"I fathom that I have no other means but to help you Elizabeth, and help you I shall, gladly." He coldly replies.

She smiles back, "What a good little bot you are! As I was saying but instead I'm giving you a choice not to screw this up for yourself than you have already had."

David just stares and replies, "I understand Dr. Shaw, and will comply with you desires."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Good. Now, I wonder what kinds of foods the engineer's eat. David would you care to show me?"

"Of course, Dr. Shaw."

* * *

After the brief meeting during dinner, Tamera left with Elizabeth down the hall to retire to their separate corridors for the night. The paleontologist was caught off guard by Elizabeth's new formed strong willed attitude. It was already too late to discuss it with her but Tamera couldn't help but wonder, what has become of her friend so lately?

Without realizing it, Tamera mumbled to herself, "What happened to you? You a bit ballsy than before. Did something happen between you and David that I should know about?"

Elizabeth breathed out an answer, "I took charge of what needs to be done and whose lives are on the line if we don't succeed, is all."

The taller milk brown skinned woman cured silently to her. She didn't "We will succeed. You still have a lot of hope in your eyes, Ellie. Do you still believe?"

"Believe in what?" She questioned.

"God."

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth twitched upward to hear his name again. After everything was said and done here she would eventually had to answer to him. "I have to believe. More than ever; because we are still alive after all of this. But I still can't shake the feeling that he is upset with me for going against tradition and wanting more proof of our beginnings."

"He won't be mad at you for this. He knew that you would do it all along, he just guides us in the right direction, even if it is the most painful one." Tamera coaxed.

Elizabeth knew she was right and in her own mind, agrees with her. "I sure hope he will."


	3. Shadows

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter Three: Shadows

**Authors Note: Thanks for the encouragements to continue! Much love and appreciation to all of you :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. **

* * *

The control room was filled with an endless darkness, except for the bluish florescent hologram that flourished the room. The two women were tired beyond reality; mentally and physically. Elizabeth's eyes were teaming with eagerness and sometimes grief from her woeful longings for Charlie. _They were so close_. They were almost arriving to their destination and their final preparations were becoming more urgent than before.

David lectures, "We are officially out of the LV system. Since our destination if only a few thousand light years away, we shall arrive to the star system Delta Beta in less than ten hours. From there, there are only six solar systems that harbor a star within each of them. When I was looking upon the engineers who owned the complex laboratories we found on Prometheus, I researched their place of origin to find their exact location." David lectured. They stood within the dark realms of the pilots control room going over their current plans. The hologram spurred and festered all around them. He enlarged the Delta Beta system with its six orbs of solar systems clustered at the center.

David then enlarged the third star system to the left and enlarged it to display the eight planet solar system. From there he enlarged the fourth planet from the sun.

"And this is their home?" Elizabeth uncertainly asked. All three looked at the oversized terrain planet as it whirled gracefully on its axil. The bluish light illuminated her and face, accenting the wonder in her expression. Then she passed it on to Tamera to study the small globe.

David kindheartedly beamed at the ghost like hologram, "Precisely."

Tamera spun the sphere around in her hand, hypnotized by its beauty, but then a thought had lingered, "David, is this planet still occupied by the engineers? I mean the last engineer who killed Weyland and the others was still in cryo for a little over two thousand years."

David smiled at her, more than she would like him to, "This ship is two thousand years old Dr. Harrison, yes we must not forget about that, but, when I was researching through their technology, I did observe one device that had complete contact with their civilization. It harbored up to date status and data of their population, like a computer of some sort. It had become apparent to me through the device that there is some radio activity within the Delta Beta star system, and more specifically, the solar system I have enlarged in the hologram. This data is consistent but their technology may have changed." The android reasoned.

Then he added, "Mind you both though, I have studied for a fact that this is their planet of origin but the engineers have seemed to colonize other planets within the same Delta Beta system."

Elizabeth turned to him and questioned, "How many did they colonize?"

"Far more than Weyland ever sought out to accomplish." He smoothly replied.

"Well then, we must obey time, as Shakespeare once said. Right now we need to plan this out before it's too late." Shaw chimed.

It seemed as if everything had come to plan, until Tamera thought of another dilemma, "I think we have a problem."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "What problem might that be?"

Tamera walked around, pasting back and forth, "How are we going to blend in with them?" She flung her hand in the air display her reasons, "We are only on average five foot six to six feet tall compared to the other one being seven, even eight feet tall. Not to mention hair and skin color . . ."

David left his position by the hologram to another table, but continued their conversation, "Don't worry Dr. Harrison. I have already gotten that taken care of."

Unconvinced, Tamera raised her left eyebrow and snickered, "Um, how?"

David went to the strange egg like buttons on the control panel and turned the hologram off. The light immediately dissipates and the room went back to its normal haunted chambers. Tamera flinches. She hated when the program does that so suddenly.

David smiled at her childish like reaction, "I have caught up upon their encyclopedia in the ships mainframe. I have the perfect idea what might be in vogue on their planet."

Confused as to what David just said, Tamera repeats, "Vogue . . . Fashion? So the terraforming race has a thing for style?"

"Various cloaks, suits gowns, etcetera. For the height problem, I have been able to make a complex hologram for the both of you. Since I already come with one built within my mainframe, fabricating one for the both of you will not be a problem."

"Please follow and allow me to demonstrate." He advised. The group leaves the control room and into the empty halls. David leads them to the oversized kitchenette. Elizabeth stood there next to one of the storage pantries while Tamera continued to follow the android and sat next to him in one of the engineer's chairs. She turned to see Elizabeth standing alone. Tamera smiles at her to invite her over but in return, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. The gingered haired, pale skin scientist wanted to keep her distance from the android. David was out of the boiling water just yet.

At the table David grabs two rectangular clips from his duffle bag and proudly displayed his inventions in each hand to them. "I give to you, one of the Weyland Industries most intriguing devices, the Halo Clip."

He then walks over to Elizabeth offering her to demonstrate the device, "May I?" he politely asks. David still tested her and that Elizabeth knew. But she insist to play in his little game of annoyance. "You may." Elizabeth agrees. The android then pins the rectangular clip on to her top right shoulder, and turns to Tamera who was sitting down.

"Is that it? You just-"

"Patients, Dr. Harrison" He slashes her statement. "I will begin to demonstrate now. By syncing the most common women-"

Tamera questions him again, "Wait they have women? Females-"

David irritably blinks. She just wouldn't shut her mouth for one second for him to have the time to explain now would she? He tries to resume his clarification, "Why yes. We came from them and apparently they still have means to reproduce, so yes they do still have female in their race." Then David continues with his presentation, "As I was saying, I was analyzing the features of the most modern date female of their planet and created two slightly distinctive women and produced a program to sync on to the chips."

He motions to the clip on Elizabeth's shoulder, "By creating the perfect image, the Halo Chip will read the image and fabricate a hologram to surround your whole entire body. The hologram will not glitch or be effected by the various light and sound waves. Rather than that, it will blend to the natural environment just as our bodies do."

"Once this device is on, it will be sensitive to every move you make, including facial moments, expressions, body moments and excreta. It will contour to the right height and look for the both of you to blend in with the engineer's society." David finishes.

Excited by David's analogy, Tamera cheer, "Alright, well turn it on. I'm curious to see what Ellie would look like as one of them."

"Oh come now-", Elizabeth objects.

With the click of a button, the Halo Clip turned on and synthetically scanned a sensitive laser beam of Elizabeth's entire body. The laser formed in to the shape of a 'halo' and cascaded up and down Elizabeth's body. After that was accomplished, the device beamed a second laser, creating a three dimensional contour of a feminine figure, whose height another foot over Elizabeth's original height. Then another beam, the third and last laser, swivel and loads in the colors, hues, and details of the feminine figure.

The hologram was complete. Tamera stood up at the magnificent sight. Standing right there in the kitchenette was a tall, translucent and porcelain skinned female engineer. The young woman had very soft features, quite the opposite of the masculinity of the males. She had slightly larger eyes that beamed a dark greyish blue color and had long translucent platinum hair that trailed down her back. She also wore a gold necklace and a light greyish, low-cut, toga like dress that artistically draped around her body.

Uncomforted by the strange gawks Tamera was giving her, Elizabeth asks, "How do I look?"

"You look like the real deal. The hologram itself looks so realistic; I can't tell the difference between fiction and reality. David you have outdone yourself with this."

"Thank you, Dr. Harrison."

* * *

"Quit doing that! You look like you're going to squish me with your limbs." Tamera shouts. Elizabeth was no longer human; by the looks of it. The hologram did a really great job mimicking her movements as a female engineer that towered over the other scientist. They were both lounging in one of the engineer's bathroom inside a corridor. Tamera watched Elizabeth lean into the mirror to get a closer look at what she would look like if she was born as one of _them_.

"Sorry. It's just amazing how the face, practically everything moves with mines . . . ", Elizabeth's alien eyes widened with awe. She began to play with her translucent hair and plush cheeks, "I can't even see myself in here. All I see is a humanoid woman who has consumed me."

Tamera continues to watch her, "Yeah I can see that. You better turn it off before you run the battery low. You don't want it to glitch and shut off while we are surrounded by them, do you?"

"Nonsense." She debunked, "He said it will be glitch proof but I'll turn it off, if that suites you." When she shut down the program as David showed her, the hologram slowly broke down its multiple layered components, and one by one the program resigned back inside the clip. After that was done, Elizabeth was back to her normal, gingerly warm complexioned self. She took off the clip and placed it inside her pants pocket for good keepings.

"I can't believe we arrive there tomorrow." She whispers to herself while arranging her things inside the engineer's so called travel bags. David suggested for everyone to do so; just a few necessary items to make it through on the planet. But she couldn't deny it. It was a pretty good analogy to limit the risk of getting caught.

While Elizabeth tumbled with her things, she couldn't help but notice that Tamera was staring at her from a distance. "What? What's wrong? You're staring at me like I'm going to bite you or something." She wanted to know.

"What happened between you and David? I'd hate to go to the point of no return and not knowing what happened between you two. To be forever lost without-", Tamera sarcastically ranted.

"Oh quite being dramatic. I asked him about Charlie. He told me he used him as an experiment while using me as a living incubator for his putrid fetus of a monster. But you know what? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and a bit more disturbed than the norm, Tamera. I would like to kill him now and get rid of his sorry carcass but can't. We need him more than ever to complete this mission."

This hit Elizabeth hard. Her face burned with a trembling hatred for him that she tried to hide each day. Tamera stands up and walks over to her. She offers Elizabeth her hand. The scientist grabs it and stands looking at Tamera in tears. Elizabeth was ashamed to show her weakness. She tried her best not to show it around anyone. Elizabeth wanted to be strong for everyone but now . . . things were different.

"I -", Elizabeth began to stutter as Tamera pulls her in for a hug. It was the best warmth she had ever felt since Charlie passed. It felt so humble; she didn't want to leave the threshold of her arms.

The ginger woman stutters, "I thank . . . Thank you Tamera. But right now I need to be left alone so I can think things through, okay?"

Tamera pulls away with a sentimental expression across her face, "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth disgracefully nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

Tamera left the room and walked down the hallway. Her thoughts rambled in her mind as well as her lingering boredom. There wasn't much left to do on the ship since they had everything planned and will arrive tomorrow.

Walking up, she gazed at the statues before her and noticed three of them standing in a superior stature. Two of the male engineers stood unmasked next to a female goddess, holding an emerald carved stone. Her eyes were mesmerized to its beauty and leaned closer. There was something about that stone in the goddess's hands that drew her heart closer. Without thinking, her hand drew forward to touch it, until . . .

"Ah yes Mrs. Harrison may I have a word with you?" David startles her. Tamera's hands dropped down to her side and tuned to the android. Strangely, David was standing silently right beside her without her noticing.

"Yeah. Sure." She shrugs, trying to shake of the feelings of eeriness around him. There was a sudden glint in his eyes that was almost . . . inviting.

"There are some matters I need to discus with you in private. Will you join me in my quarters, if it isn't too much to ask?" The android kindly asks. Somehow, Tamera had a taste of his redundant act of kindness when she was back on the ship Prometheus. The android amused her with is butler like mentality but now it was getting to be annoying, but she tried to hide it. David was a mechanical murder, and knew what he was doing. He had deeply her Elizabeth, and now Tamera needed to know why.

She wickedly smiles, "No, you're no problem David."

* * *

"What is it that we need to discuss?" Tamera asked while standing in David's quarters. She looked around and noticed it was the same status type room she had, some engineer with a higher status had the means of a luxurious porcelain room. The doctor also noticed some of the androids things were neatly organized.

David analyzed her discomfort and insisted, "Would you wish to be sitting down on the bed Mrs. Harrison?"

Tamera looked over at the nicely made up bed and looked back to him. Tamera searched deeply within David's eyes and knew what punctilious games he was playing, "No . . . No . . . thank you David, Really I'm fine." Tamera declined but it had seemed that David would not take no for an answer, not this time around.

"Please I insist. It's just me and you here." He tests her further.

Tamera has been caught on to the sport he has been frolicking since Elizabeth's accusations about the devious android. Regretfully, she complies, interested to see what David 8 was up to.

"Alright." She gracefully plops on to the bed. The two stare at each other from a distance. It had seemed almost amusing to her to be stared at like some jewel in his possession. It was too creepy for her to handle and irrelevant as to why she was there. A moment later, Tamera tiredly asks, "What were you going to talk about again?"

"I'm pretty sure you are aware of why I took a sudden interest in you Tamera. I hope you would realize that you truly are something different." He soothingly spoke.

The scientist mockingly barks, "Look, I don't know that you are talking about and I don't-"

David cuts her off, "We'll let me elaborate even further." He walks closer to her and eyes her beauty, "You truly are impatient just like _him_."

Then the android's eyes blinked and his conversation took a different turn, "The last engineer who severed me from my body and killed Weyland had taken a sudden interest in you. Do you know what you are Tamera?"

"What kind of half-assed questioned is that? I'm human. Can't you compute that in your processor?" She coldly replies.

David smirked, "Well there is no such thing as an absurd question is there Tamera? As a scientist whose task is to question everything beyond curiosity, you should be able to agree to this wouldn't you?"

Tamera frustration tries to cool as she tried to avoid the conversation, "Look, quit calling me by my first name we are not on those terms yet-"

David walked even closer to her and leaned forward with a satanically wild look in his cold blue eyes, "Right Dr. Harrison. I didn't mean to upset you. But you must remember how your father went missing in San Francisco those twenty five years ago? The most famous case in the area. They called it the Ghost Man case because they never had and remains just video footage of the abduction." He suppressed her even further.

Baffled, Tamera shook her head in disbelief, "You didn't. Those were my personal files-"

He rapidly cuts her off again, "But they aren't. Weyland made that known to me. But as I was implying you have no Idea what you really are do you?" David leans even closer to the point of face to face. "Weyland chose you too for special purposes. You are a diamond in the rough as He had called you." He takes the pads of his finger tips and grazes her cheek in the slights of touch.

Tamera's heart thudded a nervous beat before she smacked his hand from her face, "Fine David. No I don't know what I am. Why don't you enlighten me?"

He whispers in her ear, "Now there, wouldn't that spoil the surprise for us? I'm certain that the day of enlightenment will be of value to us . . ."

David suddenly grabs her arms, going in to attack mode. Tamera yells and struggles to get away from his super human grip. David spread her legs and used his body to hold her down. By doing so, uses his left arm and his legs to hold down the feisty paleontologist while he reaches for something in his back pocket. When he reveals the object to her, her warm brown eyes widen in sheer terror. Her ear piercing shrieks fill the enclosed room again.

Tamera yells again, "David you better not or I'll kick you fucking tin can!", and tried to wiggle out of his suppression. Within David's hands was a medical needle filled with a greenish emerald like serum. The same color as the stone she saw earlier.

"Do you know what this is?" He lovingly laughs.

"No and I don't want to fucking know!" Tamera eyes grew shocked and worried. She needed to kill him before he kills her.

"It's a special serum from the _Liyicu_ stone, worshiped by the people of _Pasiphae_, to awaken you. It's too bad you won't remember any of this, but the trip won't hurt one bit. _I PROMISE._"  
David aims the needle strait into her forearm.

With the last final chance to fight, Tamera desperately shouts, "David! -No-!" He injects the serum into her forearm causing Tamera to fall limp in his arms.

"Oops, I'm so, sorry . . . ", He slyly confesses. Tamera's eyes flutter backwards and her body began flinching in a state of shock. Above, David stares at her like a God. The feeling of accurate control fits him justly. His eyes beam a blue excitement over the young woman, and didn't feel one bit of regret. Only the content of the android's true nature satisfied him, even if it were to hurt others. But this needed to be done. Elizabeth's mission wouldn't come to completion without this stage in _his_ plan.

David continues to keenly watch from above to make sure her body shuts down. The paleontologist's eyes finally close while her breaths become shallower by the minute. Her air become still and silent, but still in motion. Then, the veins in her wrist begin to filter dark roots beneath her caramel skin. It was time.

David quickly walks over to his duffle bag and reaches for a dark blue, bowl like vile with intricate makings etched all around it, and walks back to Tamera's crippled position. He places the bowl on to the bed and violently rips her clothes off, stripping her bare to her natural nude skin, exposing her breast and feminine curves. Then something caught his eye. David reaches for the only item that decorated her body. Hidden beneath Tamera's clothes, she wore an aqua crystal that hung gracefully on a delicate gold chain. David watched the blue popped out against her ebony skin as He stroked the pendant slowly before leaving it be.

But his eyes didn't do so. The androids blue irises searched every curve and nape of her body in utter fascination. He leans forward to trail the delicate shell of her ear and whispers, "You're a very pretty girl Tamera. Too bad my heart belongs to another, or else I would jump the chance to make you mines for the taking."

He grabs a pair of gloves he hid behind his pillow and puts them on. Then he reached for the vile he had laid next to the slumbering scientist and unscrewed the lid. Inside the vile like bowl was dark greenish goo that sparkled with life in his hands. David took a glob of it and opened Tamera's jaw to smear it around her mouth.

He beings to chant a séance around her.

"_Child of Eden, awake her blood in fire_, eyto conya recho sunue ah brah bene ayebra."

Tamera's still body stiffens and tembles.

"_Break the ties that bind her_, beya co erresa ummar raza gur ferom pehn uo."

Tamera's breathing began to quicken erratically as her tremors slowly disturbs her from head to limbs. She feels her spine begin to ache as she lies there unknowing of what was happening to her.

"_Set her truths free_, zomeh joko tsphe yala phe. " David finishes the last phrase.

The scientist's body is now violently trembling, causing the smooth feminine fats on her body to ripple. Her heart pounded like a tribal drum while beads of sweat formed from her head to her legs. Something inside her was awakening. As dazed and confused as she was it felt so good she almost felt higher than any spirit. Her veins begin to darken all over causing her eyes to do the same effect as well, until her lovely warm brown eyes were consumed with blackness.

With Tamera's body still shaking, David still watches over her. He smiles at awe and whispers to her, "There, there, Tamera everything will make sense soon."

The android brushes the sweat soaked curls from her face and continues to supervise her transition.

* * *

Tamera wakes up in a heated sweat in the middle of the night. Her body is trembling with a penetrable fear as she lied there dazed and confused. Her name, her means, who she was had diminished. She recalled having a strange dream of David chanting around her but she doesn't remember anything else other than that. Not a word of clue to remember by. The comforts of her bed surround her. There is no need to fight of rustle about. She had assumed she was safe, and believe that she was.

Tamera gains the strength to walk out of bed to the bathroom. She noticed that she was almost half naked except for the exception of having her panties on. She then drowsily grabbed her shirt from one of the lounging chairs in the room to conceal her bare breast and wobbly made her way to the bathing room. In the mirror she notices that her eyes were glowing a lustrous bluish grey without any pupils. She whimpers a curse from her heated breath. Her eyes were beaming an unnatural glow he had never seen happen before. The longer she stared in shock the weaker she had become. Tamera's legs began to shake before her painful collapse on to the floor. She was too crippled to gain the strength to get up and crawl back to her bed. Instead, she lied there in the empty darkness. Her weakness claimed her whole, calling her body to fall back into a deep sleep again.

It had barely felt like a minute until Tamera felt a couple of thumps on the white organic stone like floor. Without moving her eyes fluttered open to nothing but blurs of periwinkles and harsh dark blacks and blues as she tried to regain consciousness. A few moments later she heard a couple of thumps again but more clear than before. They were coming from the door. Someone was knocking on the entry door to her room. "Tamera! Are you awake?" Elizabeth warm voice is muffled from the door's barriers. Within the back ground of her soft voice, there was a slight beeping sound but she couldn't make out what it was.

Somehow Tamera scurried out of the bathroom on her hands and knees and makes it to one of the chairs. She lifts herself up in an upright position and walked over to the door.

The paleontologist answers the door by opening it up in a slight suspicious crack. Tamera whisper to her, "Ellie come here. I need you to see this"

Confused Elizabeth asks, "See what?"

Tamera then weakly grabs the pale skinned woman by the arm and drags her in the room and shuts the door to a lock. Tamera confesses, "Look at my eyes!" She cries "They're glowing! I don't know how it happened, I saw David and then . . . I can' remember? I don't know!" Her voice cracked with whimpers.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Are you sure you didn't have another lucid dream because your eyes look like the same brown eye you always had."

Now fully awake, she marches off to the corridor's bathing room to look in the mirror to see her old normal eyes again. Elizabeth follows her in wondering what her outbursts were all about.

Elizabeth warmly held her shoulder, "Are you alright? You probably had another bad dream because if something were to happen I would have heard it. Our rooms are not too far from each other." She tried to reason. Besides, David took a strong interest in Shaw not her. If it was anyone, Elizabeth would be his next victim of his games, not her.

But Tamera still didn't understand why Elizabeth was still at her door so early in the evening when they still had so much time so rejuvenate, "Why did you wake me up so early? We only have another five hours left."

Elizabeth shook her head in disapproval again, "Wow you really were exhausted are you? You barely heard your alarm go off and I had to bang on you door to tell you we're here already."

To overwhelm by her drowsiness, Tamera finally hears her alarm going off in the background. _So that's what the beeping sound was_? But what mostly caught the paleontologist off guard were Elizabeth's last words of her answer.

"_We are here_?"

* * *

Pronunciation:

_Liyicu_: Le-eee-kew

Pasiphae: Pass-e-fey

**~ To Be Continued**


	4. Interstellar Arrival

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter Four: Interstellar Arrival

**Authors Note: ****I had done a long chapter on this one in order to fill in every detail of what's going to happen in this chapter and later on. I hope ya'll love it! Oh and to ****Runy,**** David 8, Brittany K, Mad Hatter, David 8,** **Dr Moustachio Girl, ****Mehovik****, Dr Moustachio Girl again ****and **_**yes**_**, David 8 again, thank you all for reviewing! I know that there are some followers to the story which I love to see but I need to know your opinions and feedbacks on this. I might be a good writer but I'm certainly not the best. A special thanks to my Beta Reader (whose name I'll keep anonymous until otherwise) for all of your help! Thanks! **

**Oh and I must make the clear that the Italics that are used in this story are to infer the use of a different foreign language other than English. Example: "**_**Hello**_**."**

**Another way this will be used is in thought process in one of the characters mind. Example: **_**What am I doing here right now? **_**She would **_**never**_** know.**

**Now since we got that out of the way, on with the show shall we? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. Wash and his flying skill belong to **_**Firefly and Mission Impossible belongs to **__**Bruce Geller **__**al**_**so!**

* * *

The three of them stood there behind the grand plasma window that viewed over the large bluish grey planet that lay against the back drop of a cosmic landscape. The truly stunning orb was victoriously afloat with the diamonds studded stars as its accents. A rush of awe overcame the three travelers when they realized they had finally made it to their destination. Elizabeth began to tear up with joy and demoralizing fear. There was no telling that what was on the other side was welcoming or not. The fear of them being taken to an undisclosed location on an unknown world with beings that would kill without the slightest of thought, petrified her even more. If they were intelligent as she thinks they are, they would have some form of common sense to communicate first then shoot later. But venturing in to the unknown is unenviable; whatever is going to happen in their mission, no one will ever predict the outcome of what's going to happen at the end of the day. Even if it meant death or_ decommission _for _David_, the two women were well prepared for the outcome.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered away the last of her tears. She had to be strong, not just for her but for Tamera. She looked at her friend whose soft features were schooled as usual. Her body was preparing for a war that might happen. The war of survival. Tamera turned her and fanned a grin from ear to ear. Elizabeth nodded and beamed herself.

"We're here." She whispers as if it was her last words to say before death.

"Indeed we are, Ms. Shaw. Shall we prepare our belongings for our landing?" David insisted.

Elizabeth nods, "Yes. They will try to make contact with us as soon as they find our location, then it won't be long before our arrival. I'll leave that to you while Tamera and I gather our own personal things."

Tamera followed Elizabeth out of the control room and down the long stretch of hallways. They didn't bring much on to the ship, only a few survival kits, first aids, and their own personal emergency bags from when they first arrived on to _Prometheus_. It was a known procedure to make their own personalized emergency kits, including their own clothing food rations and etcetera. This was one of their perks to being on the research and discovery team. All of them stored their stuff inside the engineer's travel bags in order to blend in.

While walking, Tamera brought up her thought to break the silence, "So what's the plan."

"I was hoping you would ask." She luminously punned as she resumed, "I was hoping we could get close to their superiors, every advanced civilization should have one. A hierarchy of some sort. But the problem is that we don't know the geographic landscape of the planet itself. Maybe if we bring ourselves them, they will know that we are serious about our discoveries. That's where you'll come in, love."

The expression on Tamera's face twisted, "What can I do? I'll help but I don't know where I will fall in place into your plan. All I know that giant had a thing for me but I don't know what that was about."

"David told me he only wanted to take you alive. He killed everyone else except you. He strapped you in just about ready to leave the planet, Tamera. I don't know all the facts yet but somehow _you_ were of value to him."

"Yeah, but it was just _him_. Not _them_. There are plenty of others down there. David said so himself by the signature readings. The planet is alive with terrestrial activity. Who the hell knows what some of them will act towards me or you guys?"

"Then all bets are on. It's a fifty - fifty percent chance, Love. That's more than enough to hope for."

The paleontologist smiled, "You know in desperate times, you're the only person I know that can still keep a positive outlook on life."

"Thanks Tamera."

"With that said," She said dryly and without an attitude "I'm guessing you want to hit up the source like a cop. Demand answers from mom and pops with a big googly puppy eyes face saying 'Why?' And go from there."

"You make it so comedic. More like a tragic mission impossible. Except Tom Cruise makes it look so easy. "

"Narcissistically that makes me feel better. At least we'll die trying."

"Oh come now, I don't want you talking like that. We will make it through. I promised you that, remember."

"A promise like that is too delicate not break. I don't expect you to sugar coat any of this either."

The two continued to gather their things inside Elizabeth's room, stuffing the bag with whatever they can to survive on. Water, food, hygiene products, anything necessary. After she was all packed up they left their room, blank as I once was before and advanced down the hallway. Not even making a good distance, Elizabeth's communicator went off with the ringing sound of David's voice, sudden and urgent.

"Ms. Shaw."

Elizabeth responds, "Yes David."

"I need you and Ms. Harrison to get down here immediately. It seems that the engineers has identified our vessel and wishes to make a contact landing accordingly." He accurately replied.

"We're on our way."

Tamera looked at her with a worried distress across her face as they took off running to the control room.

* * *

"What the hell are they saying?" Tamera impatiently asked when the message was being viewed in the control room. Neither she nor Shaw spoke a lick of the language the engineer spoke and it was up to David to translate. Unfortunately the android was taking too long to process it all.

A bit flustered, the android configured the language and spoke clearly in translation. "_Vessel cruiser two-ex- nine- four-nine-five, what happened? Your fleet hasn't reported in over two thousand years?_" The engineer argued.

Both scientists turned to each other stunned by the question. Tamera looked at Elizabeth and whispered, "_Shit_, What do we say to him?"

Just as Elizabeth was about to answer when Tamera cuts in and whispers, "David, Tell him that 'Most of our fleet had died on the base three point seven miles from our home planet due to a chemical exposure from the disturbance of the bio weaponry's vault. The last of us just woke up from cryogenics and decided to head back due to the casualties and the wreckage of our ship."

While Tamera spoke David accurately translated to the engineer on the other line of the transmission. The holographic image of the being nodded is a strange manner, agreeing with their statement. Then engineer sighed, "_This is impossible. We have delayed the mission two thousand years ago. We warned all sky fleet to not engage the weaponry's vault unless there was a technical problem or final preparations for assassination. But that was long ago and forgotten in the ancient history records. Who is this I am speaking to? Why are your holo projections down? I can't even see your face._"

"David do you know the name of the officers on this ship?" Elizabeth softly whispers. David silently nodded knowing her plan just before she spoke about it. Luckily the android did some preparations of his own and learned as much about the engineers as he possibly could. From flying the ship to operating the controls, David analyzed it all; including the names of the space jockeys of this vessel.

Still whispering in David's ear, Tamera comes up with another plausible explanation as he translates, "_Commander Youme Hi'X sir. Our projections are down due to an over excretion of the engines when we passed through a flux storm_."

"_How many casualties is there with you, Commander_?"

"_Two, just two. Me and Lieutenant Sown, out of twenty privates. The rest are dead. We awoke from cryo a few days ago and discovered their deaths."_

With a pause his jaw clenched and dryly welcomed with a worried tone, "_Unbelievable. You and your other officer have been in cryo for over two thousand years and no one had awoken you?_"

David continued to explain in the most accurate way possible, _"Yes sir. When we awoke, we both noticed that our cryo capsules gave out, allowing us to wake up. Then we surveyed the area to find most of the fleet dead. When we searched the base even further, we found out that the cause of death was an overexposure to the weapons vault._"

The holographic image of the engineer superior showed a sadistic expression, almost sympathetic of the news he heard. But the air traffic controls-man knew the true history of the _Xenona Laboratories_ of the famed planetary moon. There was a lot more than just a chemical exposure that went on there. And for history to be told, they were to never let anyone _in_ or _out_ of that planet. But times were different. These two engineers were probably devastated to find out that two thousand years had passed. Their whole way of life had changed and now. They were alone and needed to go back to the planet they use to call home thousands of years ago.

And with these thoughts, the engineer drained himself with sorrow over hearing this, "_All oneness, guide our brothers home. Well, we are glad you all have made it back to home base and came just in time. A lot has happened in the course of two __Millenniums__. Monarch Huwam and Madame Diyanin have made it clear that the war that has been going on recently is being up on hold. Until then all sky fleet are to return to the Luminaries Hall for debriefing. Afterwards there will be festivities in the honor of our fallen comrades._"

David smoothly translated, "_A war has happened in our absence_?"

"_Yes we are going through one as we speak, but before I get into any further details we need to debrief you on the ground. Let's get you on a landing path in Paiothos Air Base near the Luminaries Hall. You have a clearing in ten minutes and you landing coordinates will be thirty degrees east . . ._ "

After the space traffic control officer gave them the coordinates and the directions to land, David politely ended the communication, "_Thank you sir. See you then_."

"_Good luck. When you land we will give you a proper medical check and screenings. I'm truly amazed that you all are still alive for so long. Over and out, Commander_." The engineer finished his statement and terminated the link.

Elizabeth couldn't help contain her stress from the transmission and blurted out, "Did he fall for it.", and walked over to one of the passenger's seat to strap herself in.

"It seems that he did Ms. Shaw. After monitoring his reactions they seem genuinely honest to say the least." David answered as he walked over to the cockpit and settled in to it. The gears came alive as he readied the ship for a steady flight.

"I sure hope he did. Now we know our plans, and we're on in ten minutes. Then it's show time folks." Tamera stated out of whimsy as she strapped herself in the passenger's seat.

* * *

The planet looked larger in comparison from a certain relation to Earth as the ship made its way into the atmosphere. It shifted its weight against the distinctive pressures to evenly balance the landing. Wanting to soak in the views was too soon to tell with the planets thickly layered mists that clouded the way. Elizabeth could barely see where they were going but the ships sensors helped with the BFR problem. And with David's initial flight skill simulated amongst the other programs he was designed to do, it was no problem navigating the ship.

A few more moments later and the ship passably made it out of the cloudiness. A settled lightness illuminated the ground as there was a city clustered by a series of buildings that was made out of industrial silver crafted to look like shards of crystal. The city it's self-looked like it was grown from the earth below, with a settled whimsy to it. But the melancholy blues and blacks stretched for miles on out with the veins of soft creams that bleed into roads and pathways. It balanced the darkness quite hauntingly. The planet was melancholy and truly the home of the self-proclaimed, self-tinkered, Engineers.

It wasn't long before they saw the _Paiothos_ Air Base coming into view. The base was swarmed with space vessels of all types, guessing by the security and the modeled insignias of each ship, it was for the military only. It was decorated with light green areal lights to assure the flight patterns into motion. The persistent flickering caused an array of a silent show that brightened the abyss of darkness. David waited for the following air craft ahead of him to land. When it was their turn, David turned on the exterior shield protectors to conceal the evidence of foreign terrestrials operating their own technologies. The shield also lets them still view the outer environment while he steadily hovered the craft inside the elaborate hangar.

On the ships interior intercom, a feminine voice smoothly spoke to David, _"Please Identify yourself and your vessel_."

"_Vessel cruiser two-ex- nine- four-nine-five, piloted by Commander Hi'X." _He replied.

"_Yes Commander Hi'X. We have been waiting for you. Please anchor vessel at port F-three-six-eight. Over and out." _he urgently confirmed.

David repeated, "_Over and out_."

As soon as the vessel interlocked with the module pad on the port, Tamera and Elizabeth unstrapped themselves out of their seat belts, while David climbed out of the highly seated cockpit. They all made sure no traces of them were left to be detected by others and swiftly ran out of the room.

While running David stops the two scientists in the dark hallway, "Do you both have your halo clips secured on your shoulders and ready?"

Both of them nodded. David smiled and turned his on as the other women did the same. No longer human, a highly respected engineer solider stood like a god, bound to escort two highly illustrious women to a luxurious bash. The young women wore gowns that gracefully flowed from breast to ankles with skin smooth at stone. The threesome was bound to fit in.

David then grabbed the two small luggages and took the lead near the exit of the ship. "And _please_, do not, and I shall repeat, _do not_ let any of the beings touch you. They will go through the hologram and discover the cloaks."

"Thanks for telling us last minute but I already gotten the gist of it," Tamera tone ringed of sarcasm.

Elizabeth smiled at her dry humor as she whispered with bashful dark alien eyes, "Show time."

* * *

Inside the _Paiothos_ Air Base harbored the communications room where agent Kura works as an air traffic controller. Her assignment was to guide the two thousand year old ship that came from the notorious _Xenona_ _Laboratories_ base right outside the _Gatticas_ star system. She had keenly watched the ship dock for more than an hour, expecting the two commanding officers to walk out on to the dock, but something wasn't right. She squinted her eyebrows forward and lifted her head up to see everyone diligently working at their posts. Everyone clean cut and well uniformed greyish blue suits made everyone look like clones to her in the open all white room. But where was her officer?

Right there. Kura sees him leaving another communications officer and strides towards her way when she calls him over, "_Sir there is something wrong with Vessel cruiser two-ex- nine- four-nine-five."_ She urgently said

"_What is wrong with it Agent Kura_?", said her commanding officer.

The feminine being displayed a look of uncertainty across her face. She had left on a short break and come back to surveillance the docking air craft. Agent Kura been watching the vessel for over an hour now and none of the crew left the ship. Something was wrong.

"_The special case you gave me: the Commander and Lieutenant haven't left their craft yet sir. Should we investigate?_" She wittingly said.

The superior's body stiffened. He wouldn't want a security beach from some unknown enemies on board who had seemingly captured a two thousand year old ship to corrupt celebration and festivities. Monarch Huwam made that clear as day. The army and the royal agents had tightened security to a peek to secure the safety of the incoming celebrities to the high court's visiting the nation's capital. If he failed in the slightest, it would risk the lives of the most infamous people on the planet, especially in these hostile times.

His harshly blank eyes cooled and blinked out his answer, "_Send a search party down to the location. Please make sure there is no unnecessary confrontation. You know this week is very important to our Monarch. If the celebrations are postponed due to this or any incident, we will be up to our necks in retribution. Get it done_."

"_Yes sir." _Kura gets up to leave her post. She had barely made it to the exit when her commanding officer stops her.

"_Wait." _He commands.

Agent Kura turned around sharply to address him in a formal manner. "Yes sir?"

"Go to the dispatch department. Get agent Norwen. I have a strong feeling this is not going to be some simple affair." His suspicions had got the worst of him. But he had rather be safe than sorry.

Kura nodded, "I will sir."

* * *

A while back, the threesome escaped the air craft after the landing. David managed to view the odd surveillance system though the vessel's computerized technology. He was able to detect an opening in which no one would notice the threesome escaping, like a loop whole of invisibility only open to them for just a short minute. The group were in a search to make it to an exit in which they could leave the air base.

Their little project turned out to be quite a sensation with Tamera and Elizabeth wearing the Halo Clips. Both women looked like important women of society while David looked to be escorting two ladies to an exclusive charade.

"Oh crap I knew I forget something!" Tamera harshly whispered.

Elizabeth sharply turns her head, "What did you forget?"

"My cover girl lipstick."

Elizabeth rolled her dark eerie eyes. She remembered her saying that it was her victory token when all plans goes to fail. The scientist recalled, "But I remember you putting it back into your emergency bag, out of all the other things."

"No of course not!" She harshly whispered. "I had it in my suit's pocket . . . I think."

"Shh . . ." She tried to calm her down. Tamera's eyes widened apologetically about her outburst. They needed to keep quiet and reframe from speaking at all so they wouldn't be labeled as suspicious. Elizabeth shook her head, "It's too late to get it back and now's not the time to be talking about this."

As they turned another, a group of space jockeys were casually walking by. To blend in, David casually greeted them with a nod. Unaware of the threesome being of a different origin, a few of them responded in the same gesture. Two of the jockeys sensually stared at the two women, displaying interest in them. Elizabeth turned to Tamera and smiled. It seemed that the militia had a thing for the two women. But that soon passed when the threesome exited out of the eerily sterile all white halls and in to the openness of the city scape.

Elizabeth stood there taking in the sight of the marvelous city before her. The organic building upon builds seemed to be alive with its people flowing through them like blood cells in the body. She couldn't help but admire but the android disagreed with her. David turned around and grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders, "Maybe when this is done, you will be able to see the sights some more."

"I don't think I'll be able to see them again." Elizabeth admitted to herself aloud. If things were to turn deadly, it wasn't harmful to enjoy the little things while they still can.

But David on the other hand disagrees, "Now, now, don't think like that, Dr. Shaw. But we still need to keep moving." He pauses again. Another male engineer and his feminine mate walked by them and greeted in a strange hand gesture. Tamera slightly smiled while David perfectly mimicked the same thing. _How fascinating_, he though.

He watched them passed and made sure no one was around to see or hear them before he resumed, "You see? We don't want to risk us getting caught. The luminaries Hall is a few blocks away."

He then gathered them both in a small huddle to discuss the plan in belief.

"And from there?" Elizabeth whispers.

"Their Monarch and Madame are nothing but a king and Queen to us. Their palace is located within the hall, and from there I'll take you both to it." He replies. Tamera did a simple nod in agreement and began to walk with David in a casual manner. The city wasn't too crowded on the soft stone pathways which made the group even easier to blend in. But above the massive crystal sky lines, various craft silently streamed by like comets in the night. There was something festive going on, Elizabeth reminded herself. The air traffic controller engineer stated little of a war victory that was taking place tonight but nothing more. But who did they go to war with? She thought. Themselves? Or maybe someone else?

_This could get interesting_.

* * *

The space jockeys were suited up as they marched arrogantly through the main corridors of the two thousand year-old vessel behind their leader. They took note of the vessel's wellbeing and found the room's doors ajar and vacant. The appearance of being unattended was evident throughout the ship, one of them noticed. Whoever they were, they didn't want to leave their tracks behind to be traced like breadcrumbs. There were only six engineers in the search. One of them broke off and interred in to the control room, followed by another two scouts. The head agent was fairly modest in height of a normal engineer, but he was immensely on the thin side. But how you may consider thin for a human is quite the opposite for an engineer. In comparison he was well built, solidly statured like a triathlon runner in the Olympics. Unlike his comrades, he had dark tattoos bearing around his right eye and scalp that decorated along to his neck, furthering the evidence of their being more to the tattoo than usual. He also wore an all-black suit with fewer otherworldly details to limited noticeability. It clung to his skin well as he worked out his routine procedures of an investigator.

While the rest of the male-buffs fooled around with the investigation, with their rough handle on things, Agent Norwen took the time to accurately scan the area from head to toe. His fluid like movements waltzed around the room like an interpretive dance until he noticed something. His lungs filled with a whiff of air, testing the changes in gasses. Something didn't smell right to him. The air was to strange to him by the normal standard. It didn't smell like an engineer, not by a long shot. It had a softer quality. More or less like a feminine musk. No one would have picked it up without a very keen sense of smell. Luckily Agent Norwen was there to survey.

One of the men on his team ordered, "_There is nothing here sir. We should probably head back now and resume our positions-_"

"_No." _Norwen cuts him off, "_The last time I checked I was in charge of this mission, not some hot headed tool who's been pumped up with too much testosterone_."

"_But-_", The engineer insisted.

"_We will not leave until I say, understood? Unless you want to bring this up with your superiors, I suggest you . . ._ " The agent trailed off from his word. Out of the corner of his eye's he see something shimmer slightly in the shadows near the command chair. As he advanced closer, he sees the object come in to view. He bent down with a squat and picked the object up with his black gloved hands. It was a tubular object about the size of his pinky, half black and half gold. The object had some strange symbols etched into it that luckily, he himself, was familiar with. It read 'cover girl lip perfection'. He uncapped the vile, displaying the tip of the fairytale pink lipid like stick. Norwen stood up again, spearing a thin pink like on his glove and sniffing the strange substance. He was familiar with the culture of women beautifying himself with such a bizarre substance here on his home planet and on earth.

The agent recapped the vile and placed it in his suit's pocket and strode out of the room leaving the other space jockeys dumfounded in his wake. In the dust of what he had concluded.

* * *

Norwen bursted into the open den where tonight's festivities will be held. The people all ceases. Both maidens and service men alike that were helping with decorating and planning the festivities tonight had all stopped and stared at him as he strode right in. The royal Monarch, who was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst, stopped his conversation with the event planners and his Madame and casually walked up to him. More or less agitated by the constant interruptions. Even the Madame briefly paused to see what was going on.

Norwen stopped the godly king in his tracks and told him about his findings and supporting evidence of the vile of _lipstick_.

"_**Humans**__. Humans have entered our thresh hold! How could this have happened Norwen?_" Monarch Huwam scoffed. The last time his people gotten involved with the human race were a couple of thousand years ago. Their ties between each other were long dissipated into ancient myths and legends. Or maybe they had forgotten us all together? "_Impossible._" The king whispered. _How did they find us_? Then the king's eyes widened in horror.

"_Out! Out. Everyone out! I will have someone call you all in until I'm finished, now, out!_" He mightily yelled at the servants and maidens. A couple of the servants turned to each other with wide dark eyes that glistened with concern, but not too much of it. They all knew their highness meant business and wouldn't deify his authority, so they all rushed out, leaving the open room in a disorganized muck.

Norwen waited until the last servant left, but she was taking too long. Then he had recognize who she was. It was _Alma_, the bakery girl who one of his friends and comrades had a _thing_ for. She was a meek girl whose features reflected her personality. Shy and humble. She was still at one of the elaborate dining tables taking count of the seating arrangements for a pasty convergent per person, when she looked up and saw the kings flustering impatiens. The Monarch sarcastically gasped, "_Do you mind little one?_"

"_Yes, unless you want your guest to be hungry without a pastry to fill their stomachs, then it will only take me a minute to configure the rest. Your highness_." Her face and words was a solid come back to his comment; she was soft with a more powerful stance on life. It took her years to gather the courage to stand up for herself, even if it was against royalty.

Norwen lifted up an eyebrow. It had seemed as if the shy frail young woman he knew seemed to get tougher and tougher every day.

"_Fine. But hurry_." Monarch Huwam restlessly gasped.

Alma's smile was bleak in satisfaction. She continued to count and tap her nimble fingers away at the small tablet. As soon as she was done, the bakery girl thanked the king and scuttled across the floor to fine the nearest exit.

After she left, Norwen resumed, "_Your highness it is possible that these beings could have gotten the message and decided to venture off to the Xenona laboratories. They haven't been operated in over two thousand years since the quarantine_."

The king's eyes beamed, "_I see, but they still roam around the city unnoticed? How I cannot fathom?_"

The queen delicately strides next to her make and tenderly adds, "_We should have known this would happen soon. The Anunnaki made it clear for us to never come back to that planet, but it seemed that it never stopped our children from reaching us some way_."

The king's brow line creased, "_Diyanin, this is neither the time nor place for this-_"

"_Yes it is_." The queen insisted, "_Our past comes to haunt us again. We must do whatever is necessary to aide this situation_."

Monarch nods his head and agrees. He turns to his mercenary to instruct him, "_Norwen. You must keep this obscured situation hidden. If rumors were to spread right now that three humans have easily entered into our threshold, the republic will be looked upon as weak in the people's eyes in these tough times. We don't need this._"

"_Yes sir_." He bows. He couldn't have agreed more.

The king then leveled his eyes, "_Find them and detain them. Hold them in separated viewing rooms and question them. Keep the palace heavily guarded and on the lookout for anything suspicious. In the meanwhile gather a few of our best men and relieve this information to them so they can especially keep a keen eye on things._"

"Yes sir" With that said he leaves the room with a new mission to pertain to.

* * *

Inside the Luminaries Hall, massive columns held the organic structure to its might peak. It was apparent that the engineers had an act for architecture, considering that they were the builders of their _universe_. Within the massive wide spread halls, many know royals and celebrities of well-known families walk the halls for the later festivities tonight. It was strange to Elizabeth knowing that two humans and an android had slyly infiltrated in to their elaborate city without them knowing. She didn't know if it was that, or the way she still felt at least two feet short under her holographic cloak. Either way she knew that they fitted right in. But she had to admit it to herself that David did do a great job fabricating these devices for her and Tamera.

But _Tamera_. As they walked through the hallways, a couple of the soldiers politely admired them at a comfortable distance. One of them even said something to her but she in reverse couldn't comply, so she just bashed her eyes and walked with David as her escort. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh herself.

The men stood their gawking at the women in their fancy damsel cloths and trinkets, with long translucent hair flowing like waterfalls down their backs. For once, Elizabeth though she was more beautiful in this humanoid form than her native born human one. But now, she realized that she was just one in a few hundreds of women that waltzed around there all high and mighty. She was just like the rest of them. Pretty organic. Artificial personalities that lacked the intelligence. The only things around here she could truly like was Tamera and the lighting. The beautiful orbs of light floated freely from the ceilings and slowly danced from place to place, shinning its starlet like simmers upon everyone. No wonder they called it the _luminaries_ Hall.

David slows his waltz to one of the nearing windows that opened its high views over the city. The reminiscence of what they called daylight was diminishing. The true bitter darkness was claiming the enchanted city whole. Elizabeth gazed through the window until David called her name in attention- "_Elizabeth_." He severely hints. David's expression on his face darkens to concern. It almost frightens her due to his altered features that transformed him into an engineer.

"You attention, please? Through those doors-" He gestures his head towards another elaborate opening to their left, "- are another series of hallways. A soon as we pass through those archways, I will lead you both further to what they call the _Yuma Hofu_ or the king and queen's threshold. Please stay close and don't let anyone touch you."

Both Elizabeth and Tamera nodded. David accepts their agreements and moves on. They pass through another cluster of crowds before they almost made it through the archways when a few passing guests broke up the group. Elizabeth and David were still together but Tamera was separated by the sea of humanoids.

When she took another step she bumped into a soldier engineer, luckily he bare noticed the hologram's deception. But not just any one of them. It was the one who tried to speak to her a few moments ago. He blazingly smiled at Tamera and said something again in his strange two toned accent. But to her dismay again, she couldn't comply. Tamera tried to smile back and ease her way out of the situation but that wasn't going to work.

She automatically turned her head back to see her two comrades side by side to one another and already occupied with a couple of other chattering entities. _Shit_. Tamera left her gaze upon them and smiled back at the male engineer. He spoke again with a confused expression on his face that looked as if he was asking her 'why won't you talk with me?', and politely smirks again. Tamera struggled with what to do, until she turned her head around again to hear shuttering gasps fill the air.

Wanting to see what happened, Tamera left the flirting engineer and runs over to the thinning crowd. She tied to avoid being touched by anyone but it seemed too impossible. Eventually she makes to the center of the situation by shuffling her way through body to body. But what she sees at the center of the situation shocks her. Tamera's eyes couldn't register to what she was seeing but somehow _her_ heart _knew it_, and skipped a thundering beat. At the center of the stone floor, she sees Elizabeth and David with three other engineers in dispute. David was complying with them about something, but she could tell that the other engineer's wasn't buying it. Surprisingly, one of the engineers takes Elizabeth takes by her shoulders. As the engineer pulled Shaw closer, eyes widen in utter confusion. Somehow his hands would not contour with her body; the body that he was supposedly seeing. Strangely, there was something _smaller_ inside this female. Almost as if she was wearing a _cloak_ of some kind.

The engineer felt a lump on her shoulders and squeezes it out of curiosity. The halo clip automatically shuts off and reveals Elizabeth and her human self again. The crowd goes still and frighten with astonishment. Not even a gasp fills the air. One of the engineers orders the other to do the same with David and before she knows it, David is back to his perfect blond highlights, pale skin, and cool blue eyes.

Within the crowd, the paleontologist freezes. Both of her allies were captured and taken away by the small army.

* * *

When the flanking group left, everyone went back to their normal festivities with more chattering than before over the sight of seeing two humans. Tamera was left there by herself to figure out how or what she was going to do next. But then it had hit her and she regretted even thinking about doing it but it needed to be done. The scientist gathered the courage and left her position and followed the path where the engineers escorted David and Elizabeth. They made it past the door ways where David said the King and Queen's threshold would be located.

She was them a few paces in front of her and continued to pursue them cautiously. She intently observed Elizabeth struggling within the tight grips of her captures while David wore a mechanically blank expression. But Tamera wasn't the only one keeping a close eye on the two. A few well known and wealthy individuals walked by with a surprised look at the group. It made her wonder, when was the last time they saw or possibly heard of a human?

Then Tamera thought of something. She needed to distract them somehow in order to get Elizabeth and David away from them but how? She had no weapons, knifes or anything, but a small pocket knife. Like that would do any damage against one of those giants.

But the paleontologist had something better than that.

As she walked closer to their group she shouts, "Hey!"

The flanking group stops to a halt and stares at the lovely woman before them.

Tamera pressed the button and turned off the halo clip. She exposed herself to the soldiers and everyone else around her. Elizabeth broke her silence in hasty gasps, "No. No! _Why the bloody hell would you do this_?"

Tamera looked at her and shrugged, "I'm sorry Ellie."

One of the engineers, who was escorting David and Elizabeth, left his post and furiously marched over to Tamera. _Shit, what the hell are you going to do? You haven't even thought about it this far_, she wildly thought. True to this she hadn't figured that out just yet. Tamera's fear penetrated her to her bones, making her immobile as the engineer closed in on her. The only thing she did in the moment was to rub the aqua pendant of hers and say a quick prayer.

Then he stopped and angrily spoke to her. Just as he was about to grab her by her arms, Tamera balled her fist and struck him across the face. The solider stumbled a little before he looked back at her in bewilderment as she yelled at the top of her lungs and ran towards the group in fury.

"Fuck it! Run!" Tamera screams as she tried to dismember the group. _Nice distraction_, she sarcastically thought, _you're such a fail_. But to her dismay, this took the group of engineers by surprise but not in a total incomprehension. As a couple of them broke away from the group to chased after Tamera, the remaining few tried to keep the two other _aliens_ from escaping.

But, David wasn't going to let this happen. The android had other intentions.

"David! _Do_ something!" Shaw orders.

"Yes Dr. Shaw." The android's tone struck out more murderous than before. David, on command, breaks loose of the engineer's grip, sending the being into excruciating pain and fractured his arm. He moved as if he was a flash of lightening when he grabbed the engineer he injured and thrust his body against his comrades. David then dragged Elizabeth's body forward as they ran for their lives.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

_Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ was all she could ever think. Her feet lightly and rhythmically thumped against the stone floor as she flew from one winding hallway to another. Her mind was in utter distress over what happened. How could she have left Elizabeth with David? She tried to create some sort of diversion to mislead the engineers to follow her so they could escape. A few did. Tamera checked again and turned her head back to see that a large group of them in high pursuit. _Well more than a few now_.

While running, Tamera saw the terrified gasps of people walking to their destination. All strange and eerie gawks, gasps, and streaks fill the open and casual silence, now disrupted by a human they had only heard in stories told by their grandparents. It was almost as if the whole world was out to get her.

But by this time the one in all black was right on her tail, using his agility to leave his other comrades in the dust. The look on his face was so similar to a human's, Tamera could tell he was determined and was agitated by her antics. But not determined enough. Tamera ran faster with all of her strength and sharply turned down another hallway. From there she saw that the hallway was empty and ran down to the end and made another sharp turn. She finally lost them, but only for a few minutes.

Coming up to her left, was an enclosed room where she thought was vacant. She held her hands up and bursted through the double doors and darted right in to a balcony in the middle of an elaborate party. Her heart shuttered a beat and as she whimpered a curse, "Oh _fuck_ me."

Tamera wanted to stop but couldn't with the band of engineers trailing behind her. She paused to catch her breath but couldn't stop completely. She can still hear their deep and cryptic voices inching their way closer. Tamera then turned to see if there was an exit somewhere but nothing came conclusive. Her only way was up or down. She continued to observe the edge of the open balcony to see where she could jump off to, but the high was to make a safe landing. Then she looked up at the ceiling. A few inches away from her was a banner of white fabric used to decorate the high spaces. As bat shit crazy as it seems it was her only option to possibly survive. They came so far now; it wasn't time for her to give up just yet.

Tamera quickly climbed on to the balcony's ledge and tried her best not to look down. The heights almost made her head woozy, causing her to wobble a little bit, but then she grabbed hold to the drapery to hold on to her stability. Tamera went right to work on detaching the white fabric, which was sturdily attached to its posts. Luckily, this was a good sign that the fabric posted on the other side was sturdy enough to hold her weight. She decides to take out her pocket knife she had kept on her person and slashed away at the satin textile.

Time was drawing in closer to haunt her. Tamera heard another voice, but this time it was closer to her position than before. She needed to hurry or else . . .

_There_. One of the engineers spots her and rushes on to the balcony, ready to arrest. Just as he's about to grabs her, Tamera fell off the balcony ledge and into the air with a _swoosh! _

Her eyes close on a blindsided faith that she was light as a feather or a leaf in the wind, as Wash would call it. Until she came to the realization that she needed to land _somewhere_. All around her she viewed the festivities taking place. A few people glorified at the sight of some aerial act they had mistaken for her and began to applaud while others continued to dance to the strange but vibrant music. As she was coming closer to the other side, Tamera sees a table a few feet away.

As she came closer to the top of the table she lets her hands free from the life hugging grips and tumbles on to the table top. It didn't hurt as much though. Maybe it was because there was a lack of food or decorations to land on and severely burse her. But if she were to wake up in the morning the next day alive, Tamera was going to feel the _burn _from this.

After her brief pause from exertion she still had to keep going. She looked around to see the familiar gasps and sickened looks that form a quarantined circle around her as if she was some hideous diseased creature or something. She knew she had to move quickly for she saw movement in the crowd from all sides. The soldiers were closing in to take her away. As she gathered enough strength to get up, she noticed that an engineer woman had stood up and towered over her.

The older woman's eyes were settled and warm, but full of strength and determination. But she was different from all of the other women she saw earlier. Her evening gown was more extravagant while she wore a crystal like head piece that connected to her necklace and hair that flowed more graciously than the other women. She looked at Tamera with concern that gradually turned to a sensitive gaze. Then the woman said something to her. Even though Tamera couldn't understand their language, there was something in her two toned voice that gave her chills as the woman reached for something of her.

It was her necklace. The woman delicately touched the aqua stone pendant and looked up at her. The woman plucked the pendant away from Tamera's neck and beamed with an unsettling, sickly look on her face. Suddenly a male engineer appeared to the side of her, as equally decorated and that looked to be the same age, if not older than her, grabbed the woman and snatched her away.

Afterwards, Tamera slid her nimble body off the table and stood with a slow wobble. She was about to find a way out when she realized that she was heavily surrounded by guards all around her from side to side with no way to escape. Not this time. The same engineer who wore all black had a slight grin of satisfaction on his face. He swiftly grabbed her by the arms and cuffed her with what seemed to be some plasma like cuffs that forms a translucent bond. The engineer grabbed her by the shoulders and took her away.

The older woman watched in the comfort of her lover's arms as her soldiers escorted the caramel colored human to the investigation rooms for criminal proceedings. But this was no ordinary _criminal._

Everyone engineer looked to their king and queen in shock, but in order to keep the comfort of the night the king cheered, "_We shall not let this situation interrupt our victories! Celebrate! For our lost brothers of the war and our love for all of Pasiphae!_"

The crowd cheers for their king as the music started up again as well as the intoxicating wines. The festivities are a good distraction for what happened but not enough. Everyone was her. The Monarch and Madame the politely excused themselves and leaves the wakes of the party to their loyal friends and subjects.

The royals are escorted by their army of guards to the criminal investigation facilities just to the other far side of the city, when the queen whispers to her love, "_There is something strange about that human girl_."

The king regretfully nod but knew it to be true, "_I know Diyanin. I feel it just as you do_."

* * *

Tamera watches the solid white room with and eerie shaking feeling in the pits of her stomach. In the middle of it all, she twirls around scanning each wall to see if there could be away out. No hope. It appeared as if the room itself was one big blob with no seams at all. As she sat in the modernly sleek chair, she tapped her nimble light brown fingers against the oval table before her. Everything seemed to collapse in on her. The whole plan they knew it would work of fail. And for that matter, Tamera bitterly sucked in the reality of what just happened and prepared for her end. The paleontologist silently thought_, I hope Elizabeth got her questions answered, because I'm sure as hell want to know_.

Then her head snapped in the direction of the door as it slid open and an engineer in an all-black suit interred. Her eyes narrowed when she realized it was the same engineer that she tried to get away from in the lobby like area. He walked closer to the table and sat in the other empty chair. His eyes beamed with a sharp wittiness that made Tamera stiffer when their gazes met. She noticed that he was a bit smaller than the other space jockeys in this capital but had the height and the physiques to make up for that. The being also had tattoos that decorated his head and eye made him creepier than he actually was. Out of staring of a moment's more, he smiled from his eerie gaze. Tamera blinked and looked away.

"You know, there aren't too many things that separate us; between me and you." He slowly blinked and leaned closer. Shocked, Tamera face was unmoved by his accurate discourse of English despite his strange two toned accent. His voice a settled and deep like a soothing ocean.

His wavy thin lips twitched when he noticed her discomfort, "Don't worry you pretty little face. I won't hurt you; at least they are not my orders to do so, so far. You see, there aren't too many differences between your women of your planet and mines. Speaking of pretty little faces, I do like that color on your lips. It's sweet and luscious like a unilia lotus. It's a pretty flower actually, where I come from it grows in the ponds in the spring time where I use to play with the fish as a little boy. It actually reminds me of this _thing_ I found."

The being then pulled out a vile in his left suit's pocket. Tamera's eyes wobbled. It was her lipstick. Still conscious of her reactions, Agent Norwen pulled of his glove and uncapped the vile to smear the stain on his porcelain white hand, then places the cap back on and continues to speak, "There was a vessel that arrived here a few hours ago, that ended up empty with no evidence of there being anyone aboard, except for this." The agent's gazed at the vile that stood upright against the table.

Then his stained hand reaches for Tamera's face and smudges the makeup over her light brownish yellow cheek. She flinched in reaction.

"Oh look," He began to speak, "A perfect match . . . How . . . _Lovely_." The stain on her cheek matched the color of her plump lips.

Norwen smiled and narrowed his eyes even further, pressing the issue against her, "Now would you like to explain to me how you got here? Maybe your testimony can help your friends, ah, what are their names again? Yes, David and Elizabeth. It amazes me how this small stick of 'cover girl lip perfection- fairytale pink' perfectly etched in English, a language which none of my people knows how to speak, is on an federation warship that is two thousand years old."

Unfazed, the scientist boldly tares him down. He knew she was going to be a tough one, but his orders were to go easy on her. For what reason, it is beyond him at this point. Then Norwen's jaw clenched. He needed to know how two human females and a robotic humanoid got here on his home planet, pass their security, and jeopardized the security on the capital's monarchs.

"Do you know who I am?"

She shakes her head, "No I do not."

"I am an intelligence agent. But not your typical agent. You see, I'm the type of agent who investigates cases and protects the Monarch _Huwam_ and his Madame _Diyanin _from any harm at all cost. If it comes down to it death can be of use. People say I'm the king's assassin with extraordinary benefits, both in gifted skills and privileges; to get the job done. But, I'd like to think I am a man of specialty. Protecting, observing, and carnage are my specialties. In which I do them well. Since you are human, which you have no right nor clearance to be here in the_ Luminaries Hall _you and your _friends_,"

Then he pulled a colorful hologram of both David and Elizabeth in separate rooms like the one she's in, on the table's control panel, and then a moment later he closed it down. "- are breaching security regulations which threatens the existence of both the Monarch and Madame." With his eyes still scanning hers, he goes in for the kill, "Now I have a question for you . . . ? I'm sorry I haven't gotten your name Ms.-"

"Tamera."

"Right, Ms. Tamera. Would you care to tell me how you and your friends have gotten here?"

For a moment's more, Tamera holds her patients for the last final time. She knew she didn't want to tell him not one damn thing but didn't want to endanger the life of her friends just because she didn't talk. Another minute had passed with his cold dark blue and black eyes staring back at her, pressuring her to talk. To say anything in the compelling silence, with nothing but her thoughts to eat her up in the inside. Then enough was enough. For the next fifteen minutes Tamera broke her silence and told the agent engineer of their mission to explore the moon Prometheus and their haunting discoveries.

Norwen sat their soaking every detail in possible of the shorter female's tales. When she was done he asked her another question, "So I see. Now I will ask you this though, how did you come into possession of this item?"

Tamera was confused and thought he was still talking about the lipstick until he pulled out her necklace the older woman took when she landed on the table. The aqua trinket on a thin gold chain dangled in a circular motion as he continued to question, "How?"

Stunned by his devious move, she gasped, "Give it back to me! You don't understand; my father gave that to me on the day I was born!"

"Then you'll get it back as soon as you explain to me how you owned this necklace."

"What did 'my father gave that to me on the day I was born' didn't you understand? I just told you that what more do you want-"

"Then explain. Who is your mother? Your father? Who are they and how did your father begot this piece of jewelry?"

"My mother is Mabel Harrison and my father is Audrey Yvonne. My mother is African American and my father was French. My mother worked as a college professor in literature in San Francisco when they meet. He was working in the CIA at the time when they married and I was conceived. Like I said, and I'll say it again, he gave this necklace to me after I was born. A few months later after I was born, he was killed. They never found the killer or his body. It was one of the largest mystery homicides in the area."

He did a curt nod and stood up. A communication device around his ear silently went off. He spoke secretively in his native language to the other person on the line then hung up accordingly. He smiled at her and wistfully said, "Maybe your questions will be answered, Tamera."

Norwen walked closer to her until they were face to face. Without taking his eyes off her he took out a small beige cloth and delicately whipped the lipstick off her cheek. Then he took the necklace and hooked it back on to her neck, letting the pendant gracefully drop around her collarbone.

"I will be back soon. Don't be afraid." With that said he left her in solitude.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass, Monarch Huwan sat valiantly with his wife and queen of Pasiphae, Diyanin. The watched and listened to the interview take place with agent Norwen and the famed human _Tamera_.

"_What do you think about this, my love?_"

The queen looked at her mate from the holographic screen and sighed, "_This could be her, Huwan. I think . . . it's time to have a meeting with these humans. They have longed for answers . . . maybe . . . we can provide their disclosure. Do you feel the same?_" Her voice cracked up with emotions.

"_I'd hate to admit it, but you are right. We need to get this over with._", Monarch Huwam agreed and nodded with his mate. For the longest time the queen stared at the caramel colored human, whose skin off set the well familiar necklace of _hers_. The question of how this human gotten hold of her necklace seemed unclear at first. But, the answer had hit the Madame long before the young human woman and her other companions were caught and hauled into imprisonment. As soon as this, _Tamera, _landed on the dining table and corrupted the mists of the party, as soon as the queen saw her necklace around her neck she knew it was _her_ all along.

"_Ozvera_," Madame Diyanin called to one of her personal guards, _"-get agent Norwen to escort these three beings to our den. I would like to have a private meeting with these humans_."

* * *

**~ To Be Continued **

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed where ever you are and don't worry; All will be explained in due time. ;D


	5. Tea with the King and Queen part one

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter Five: Tea with the King and Queen Part One

**Authors Note: Thanks for the awesome review! ;D and sorry for the long wait. I didn't know that the chapter was that thrilling, but if you like that then you'll like what's in store for this chapter (**_**Someone is going to get a rude awakening . . .**_** ) And **_**the Matrix**_**? **_**Avatar? Star Wars?**_** Phenomenal! They are a few of my all-time favorite movies (just letting y'all know!) **

**I'm so sorry for any misspelled words and typos. Hopefully this time I'll get them all cleared up. Thanks to you my Beta Reader, I'm becoming more aware of my mistakes and I am trying my best to improve. Also there will be an engineer and human pairing in the next few chapters. I know someone was asking me about it so yes it will be in here soon. I'd rather build it up to be a real relationship than something rushed. **

**Please see the Author's note for more pronunciations of names or words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. **_**Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? belongs to Greg Miller too. Beep Boop.**_

* * *

Norwen's hasty strides left Tamera and Elizabeth trailing in the dust. At least the android could keep up with him. Down the winding hallways, the women couldn't help admire the craftsmanship of the royal palace. The palace itself looked like it was carved out of a single piece of marble with a slight bluish tint to it. The columns looked like they were grown from the earth. From the marbled floor, porcelain trees flourish in into the ceiling creating a masterful canopy. And the grand arch ways harbored a small intricate garden to welcome them in. It was humble enough though it had very sophisticated modern touches to it that brought the place down to an eerie reality of elegance.

Walking down the hall felt like walking down death's row for Tamera though. Within each step she could feel them getting closer to their destination. She thought about the agent in all black. How every time he stared at her there was a shimmer of enjoyment in his eyes, as if he took pride out of speaking to her; and consumed their acquaintance whole. She stared at his head from behind, and before she knew it he turned his head and twitched his lips upward as if he knew what she was thinking. The scientist jolted her head away in embarrassment. He chuckled and telepathically whispered in her mind, _Don't be afraid. You don't have to worry so much_.

Not so baffled than before, Tamera had guessed that the _engineers_ would have had some sort telepathic capabilities. Wanting to test him further, she silently thought, _Why are you so sure_?

"Because I am.", Norwen said aloud and abruptly stopped before a grand doorway. "We are here. Please be respectful, and do not look the king or queen in their eyes unless told to do so." With his warning said, he bolted through the doors and strode in with pride and concern.

Before them the queen sat lushly next to her king in a room that looked like an oversized patio with the large plexi-glass the viewed over the magnificent crystalline city. It was night time too. The darkness let the light beam without fault, like a cosmic array of stars. Not concerned, Tamera paused to soak in the views. If she was going to die tonight at least she would have fun and go out with a bang. Agitated, Norwen motioned her to come closer. She stood next to Elizabeth who was slightly nervous by her expression. They both looked at one another and smiled for each other's comfort then formerly turning away and addressed the engineer's monarchs.

The king was decorated in a formal suit that well defined is status as a leader from the rest of the engineers, while the queen wore a simple sheer gown with a modern otherworldly twist of design to it. Like some of the other this planet women, she had long translucent hair that cascaded down to her back and wore a crown of crystal like ice around her broad head, like the one she wore earlier when Tamera saw her. She was intelligently stunning, just like her mate. Both seemed to be well defined in age and experience too. Norwen had addressed his superior with a formal bow and introduced the three beings he had brought to their den as asked. He had also informed them of the explanations of how the trio arrived there and their destined purposes amongst arriving to the planet. The agent knew they had listened to all the human's and the android's cases and found out more that they could bargain for. Just what they needed in their time of celebrations this week.

As Norwen persuaded the king and queen to let the little pale human ask of her undying questions for her race, Madame Diyanin couldn't take her eyes of the light brown one that rose over the light one a few inches. After his explanation of his investigation was done, Monarch Huwan nodded in agreement. Then the Madame gracefully stood and walked over to Elizabeth.

Taking Norwen's advice, Elizabeth never looked at Madame Diyanin in the eyes, but graciously looked at her poised lips as she spoke in clear English, "You know, when I first found out earlier today that a two thousand-year old ship from _Eurah _had interred into our air space and docked, my first thought that had come to mind was '_impossible_'. I kept speculating about the news of two crew members who slept in cryo for millenniums, had to wake up in shock of what when on in these long years. But now I see that that guess was faulty. Now I wonder how did two humans and one . . . artificial intelligence, operated a federate war vessel and who did they kill if possible."

Surprised both Elizabeth and Tamera froze in shock. She spoke English? How many others besides the young cold hearted guardian knows their language?

A few seconds later, Elizabeth winced. Besides the queen's strongly two toned accented English, she knew that that the Madame's speculation was unsupportive. After all, Elizabeth did kill the last engineer on Vickers lifeboat, but what went on lv-223 was considered justifiable. The last surviving engineer killed their comrades and tried to kill her before leaving the plant to kill the whole human race. Right now, Elizabeth wanted to clear every accusation and get the answers she has been searching for most of her life.

Just as Elizabeth was about to speak, Madame Diyanin asks, "Human, why have you come to us? I know you seek answers of which I myself, am baffled your people have made it so far to question."

Elizabeth steadily answers, "I have asked of a question many of my people still wondered about till this day, your highness." Shaw strongly started off, "My name is Elizabeth Shaw and . . . I am a scientist . . . an archeologist, who studies the ruins of ancient culture on Earth. And this is my colleague Tamera Harrison, who is a paleontologist. Most of our crew is deceased due to this endeavor, and with all due respect, I want to know why. Why did you make us? Why did you make us only to kill us all of? I have spent my entire life to find that ans-"

"Very well," The Madame Diyanin swiftly cuts her off. "-child I feel your heart has longed for some disclosure. And I can see you have prepared yourself for the truth. Weather it is bittersweet –or not."

The queen stares around the elaborate den once more, then letting her eyes settle down at the light skinned specimen afore her. "But long ago, our ancestors had a different path to take. One which my people thought they had reached the center of enlightenment. Your people are right. We did make the first life by sacrificing one of our own with a profound new technology which could break down the body's tissues and fluids into cellular building blocks to grown into new life. But little did my ancestors know the true responsibilities of creation. The risks of what your race call's Terraforming."

Her voice was grim and regrettable. Shaw continued to intently listen to every word explained by the engineer queen. Then Madame Diyanin sighed, "They wanted power. Control. Planting our seeds where ever we could to conquer the cosmos, far and wide, was our main agenda. But little did my ancestors know that they, the _almighty_, so they had thought, had reached the center of arrogance. And your race of skin color had taken our roots too."

The queen wickedly laughed, "How pathetic. The first engineers had hoped by leaving their children, they would learn on their own as a race to live in peace with each other. But that had fail also. We learned over the years by watching our little projects, which the lighter skinned children had seek out the nuance of supremacy for their control. Just as we shamed ourselves to create life. Life in which we did not know how to love and appreciate."

The look on Elizabeth's face soured. The queen was talking about history of Europeans conquest to domesticate the new and reformed world. Forcing religion, war, and slavery. It was her race that created all of this and influenced others to do so. But it was also the course of history that brought several different races together. Angered, Elizabeth harshly spoke back, "My race changed their ways! The human race has not-"

"My ancestors shamed themselves and so did yours, get it through your thick head _CHILD_!" Madame Diyanin stepped forward, face to face with the angered scientist. The queen made sure she was brought down to her lower non-statistic level for she will not disrespect the queen again. The royal guards try to interfere with the fiasco but the queen's hand flew up as a sign of halt. They obeyed and went back to their posts.

Furious the queen yells, "They were _both_ no more divine than the grains of dirt that clutter the earth! We were never the perfect beings your people have pictured us to be for thousands of years. We are not God! As disappointing as it seems, both of our species have a lot in common with history. Especially war. Pasiphae, our home planet, is going through a war as we speak."

Elizabeth sensitively coaxed, "I had no idea. So you weren't trying to plan to exterminate the whole human race . . . "

"Wrong child." The queen breathlessly said, "We were going to kill your race to make anew, but some members of the council opposed this. We were smart enough to not make weapons of creation and disruption on our own land. Instead, we found that planet to produce those products. Once the council denied approval the extermination project, we decided to produce weapons of destruction for the war that was going on at that time with the Yautja over territory. But it was proven to be too dangerous. Reports of death by chemical exposures were too much to handle. We decided to have all of the non-infected personnel quarantined and evacuated and the rest of them to stay and die. It is sad and shameful, but done without a single regret. The council, my mate and I, have planned to go back to Earth to clarify the past history and somehow make an alliance between our races, well after this battle is over."

Madame Diyanin mightily paused and glanced between person to person in the royal room until her eyes lay upon the taller human. The queen's eyes narrowed. She recognized the same frightened young lady a few moments age when her guardian intensely questioned her.

The queen gracefully strode to her and smiled, "But now I see that you have brought _her. _Tamera Harrison? Is that right?"

"Yes it is." Tamera replied.

"Come closer child. Let me look at you."

She advanced closer to the queen and shyly smiled. The Madame brightly beamed back taking note of the necklace around her neck. The queen grabbed her in a motherly way and asked, "Do you know who you are child?" She coaxed. Tamera on the other hand felt awkward about the gentle gestures the Madame was giving her.

Tamera politely responses, "Ah, I not so sure what you need by that, Madame."

"Of course. Please sit while Huwan and I explain to you child." She sensitively mustered.

The queen then brought her, Elizabeth and David over to a lounge area, sort of like an exotic eatery. A maiden passed by filling the strange cups with a light blue color liquid as another maiden passed around strange looking orduves. The king didn't speak much throughout the whole conversation, though. His grand features just overlooked the dinner's chat, while his lover continued on.

"I asked you this because the necklace that is around your neck, as we speak, belongs to my son who was exiled to earth twenty-five years ago."

The paleontologist astoundingly stared at the woman completely aware that she was staring the royal straight in her eyes. But she didn't care and the Madame didn't seem to mind at all.

The queen laughed along with the king as he stated, "Look Diyanin, she looks just like him when he get's surprised!"

* * *

Tamera took constant sips of the delicious blue root tea provided by the servants as she listened to every lasting detail of explanations the queen gave to her. And if the Madame Diyanin missed something, Monarch kindly filled in the rest. Elizabeth barely looked at her friend, as she still tried to recover from the initial shock of information presented before her; about earth's history of even now about her friend's own past. Everything that has happened so far, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel _luckily_ that they are still alive. Or _blessed_. Maybe God had other plans for them than she had expected.

Still nibbling on her pastry, which was quite addicting to say the least, Tamera tries reviews the devastating information given to her.

"Okay let me get this right," She said in an arrogant tone, while motioning her hands, "You're telling me that my father, Audrey Yvonne, is actually Kenon Veahrik, your son . . . your eldest son and prince of Pasiphae. He was exiled for betraying the nation's law for interaction with the human race and was sent to earth to suffer without any technology to help him get back to his home or help him survive. He tried to help earth's people, the human race try to find their makers. But the luminaries' council didn't want the human race to know of their origins because of the war you guys are going through. What? To maintain your perfect godly image?"

Madame Diyanin adequately corrects, "No my child it wasn't the time or place to reveal the truth. We are going through a war with the Yautja, but your father thought otherwise. And the ship that you were on was a war vessel to target against the Yautja, not the human race. It is possible that the soldiers lost control of the cargo and died from that, as you said. There have been many reports of the crew losing their lives to this."

"_Right._" Tamera smirks, "Anyways, he meet my mom fell in love got married and had me. Somehow word gets out that he was exiled to earth and a few angry 'Yautja' along with the rebel engineer's, your people, who were against your authority, found my father and assassinated him, took his body back to Pasiphae to display your dead son, my father, with pride as an gruesome attack against the nation's most beloved family of royal engineers. Oh yeah I forgot something else, you think I _am_ your grand child who harbors the first and last of his blood line, but none of his eyes, height, or baldness. Thank God!"

The queen chuckles and lightly nods her head taking note of the pun in the scientist statement, "Men and women have the hair on their heads shaved or permanently removed as a sign of military or religious backgrounds, to let you know." The Madame pauses to get back on subject, "- And yes my child, we all have been looking for you for years now on a rumor that we thought were a ghost. It filled me with hope that our little boy help give life to his own child with one of the people of dark matter."

"People of dark matter?" Tamera sarcastically repeated into a proposition.

"Yes." Madame Diyanin said in jubilation, "Your mother is and you are too. What your people in history believed to be the truth is a lie when it comes to evolution. The humans in the south and northern Africa as well as few southern places in Europe are direct descendants from the Snuri Coja, which means the people of dark matter. They are one of the oldest races of cosmic brethren in the whole galaxies. Their skin mimics the completion of space itself while their intellects are far simplistic yet superior form our own."

The king smiles at his wife and alleged grandchild. She hugs her tightly and whimpers, "I'm so filled with joy I don't know what else to say my child. I know you are overwhelmed too, but please tell us how you fell."

Tamera irritably paused. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away, shaking her head and sighed, "To tell you the truth, I think you are all fucked up. I came here thinking I'm going to die and never see my family again. I have sleep for three damn years in cryo to find out that this old ass bastard Weyland neglected his own flesh and blood daughter for _Robot Jones_ over there, to meet his makers and beg for immortality so his old wrinkly ass wouldn't die! The fucker had no_ faith_! He risked the lives of everyone to get what he wanted and now you mean to tell me that my father is a fucking alien! Well boo fucking hoo, because I'm not buying that bullshit until I see some evidence saying otherwise."

She paused to catch her breath when she realized she caught the whole den's attention from her ballistic blows of words at the queen. "I need facts here. Not just hearsay." The paleontologist mumbled under her voice. _How could this be?_ She silently questions herself. _How could this have gone on for so long? Did my mother know? Did she lie to me about this_? Bringing her back to full attention, she sees Madame Diyanin breaking down to the point of devastation.

The queen looked at her grandchild with a more sensitive gaze in her aged dark grey eyes as her porcelain skin wrinkled in to a burdened expression. The brazen woman was brought down to her sympathy and dropped to her knees before Tamera. The servants gasped. Never had they once seen their Madame bow down to a lower subordinate; this must have been _serious_.

She was about to cry when she took the younger woman's hands to her porcelain cheeks and stuttered, "I feel anger . . . from you child. I understand your . . . frustration and fear, but I assure you we are your family and I won't let anyone or anything come in your way to harm you, dear girl. You do not believe my words but you will. Your grandfather and I will arrange a paternity test, if you like?"

Tamera was embarrassed for her outburst. But she couldn't tell what it was about this woman but, somehow, she felt a scene of calmness overwhelm her. She felt . . . _loved_. The paleontologist nodded, "Yes, I would like that, ah, thank you."

Then the queen gingerly hugged her alleged grandchild. It was a warm motherly type hug the scientist missed getting from her own mother. Whether or not this queen was telling the truth or not, but somehow it didn't matter. She felt the connection she had missed most of her life, the other half of her roots. But this was absurd. Her feather wasn't actually an engineer. Or was he?

A moment later as the queen pulled away she heard a brief rumbling sound coming from Tamer. The Madame chuckled, "I know that sound sweet girl. Come. You and your friends will feast with us, yes?"

Tamera nodded, "That sounds good. We haven't eaten much since we arrived."

"_Tonam_! Please set up extra for our guest at the dining table. A feast will be held in their honor!"

The paleontologist tries to refuse the offer, "Uh I don't know if we should. I still don't think I am your-"

"_Nonsense_ child. I can tell you are; you have some of his features. In you cheeks; _your eyes_."

* * *

The dinner was awkward for a lack of a better term. Tamera constantly bickered within her being about the truths given to her about her blood ties. Not only was that rambling on in her mind, her focus on dinner was becoming more and more distant with the king and queen's light-hearted conversations between their long-lost granddaughter. She had to get out. Tamera didn't care how: she wanted out.

Elizabeth didn't dare look at the queen nor Tamera. Her friend looked over at there with reassuring eyes, but Elizabeth beamed in a haunted desperation that consumed her features. The truth she feared to hear was in fact true. It had sickened her slightly to her core that she believed that the makers of mankind would be so indifferent towards their children. _All of those years, they left us in the dark all because they didn't want anything to do with us anymore, then and now_, Elizabeth silently thought. Her attention then tunes in to the conversation between David and The Monarch.

"Is there ever such a thing as immortality?" David asks. The android sat there throughout the odd dinner without eating a single piece of food, not knowing what it would do to his processor, he didn't want to raise the risk

"Immortality is only achieved through certain types of evolution. As shocking as this must be for you to hear, but we ourselves haven't even found the answer as to how it happens, or how to utilize it."

"Or not that we _know_ of Huwan." Diyainin added.

"Yes," Elizabeth decided to intrude into their conversation, "- the universe itself is full of wonders we may never come to understand; no matter how far we may _search_." She reasoned. Everyone at the table saw baffled at her remarks as her gaze as strongly aiming towards the queen. The scientist just about had enough of the Madame. The ways she presented herself was a bit much of a bittersweet attitude and it annoyed the red-headed woman dearly.

Diyanin's soft casual vibe was stricken into a tempting anger. The Madame brutally scoffed, "That is why we try our best to achieve past the standards of innovation . . . _Elizabeth._"

Hearing her name brought a death of chill to Elizabeth. It had awakened her senses as to what she was about to get into, "And look where it got my people? Earth has achieved so much but we wouldn't be here!" She heatedly disputed, "Your people left us lost in the dark for millenniums now. As soon as we advanced well enough into the space age, we shouted out into the cosmos hoping that one day, some intelligent life would answer back to say 'we were _never_ alone' -"

Madame Diyanin bashed her cold abyssal eyes at the woman as an irritant to her superiority, "I thought we discussed this before? You were right that my people were there in the past on _Eurah_, True to this we left your people to struggle, but for a purpose. Your people have achieved a lot without the help of the Mala'kak or the Annunaki. Not even the great Suri Coja wanted to help after our grand 'departure'. But somehow the human race fought back and advanced their way into being a superior species, but apparently still lacks the intelligence of _one_."

Her laughter was just as killer as her stares. The slight glutinous mockery formed in to soft hybrid of a feminine chirp that fluttered out of her mouth, "And . . . _ha!_ . . . you're the woman they chose to represent the best of your species? A homo-Scandinavian whore?"

Elizabeth's mouth began to gape wide open from the shock of the queen's words. Just as she was about to argue, Madame Diyanin continues, "Besides, you and your little artificial hominoid _machine_ would not be here if it weren't for you returning my granddaughter to us. Other than the obvious, you both would have been terminated-"

Monarch Huwan stands up in an intimidating stance and shout at his love, "Diyanin, please!" He just about had enough of this from his wife and it was becoming more of a vile embarrassment rather than a casual conversation.

The queen mightily stands like a mighty Greek goddess against _her_ king. She switched to their native _Mala'kak _dialect, "_Huwan, I will not let this peasant Euro-Romania homo-sapiens bitch disrespect me, my family, and our race! The whore is __**unthankful**__ for us sparing her life and __**his**_."

"_It didn't come across that way Diyanin. You are being very appalling and shameful towards our guests, and as a queen of one of the most superior race within the Gatticas star system, your grace has __**fallen**__ a bit short, __**my dear**__._", He argues back at her with a cold and witty expression.

After the argument, the Madame leaves her dinner chair, absolutely furious at her husband's disagreements. She snatches one of the nearest dinner dish on the table slams a large glass pallet on the floor out of anger over the bitter feud. The retched sound of the dish shattering to pieces made everyone in the room cringe for their lives as the queen elegantly stampeded her way out of the room. When she is gone, both a male and a female engineer servant rushed over to clean up the mess she made. As they were cleaning, the bald translucent skinned female eyed Elizabeth with a disapproving look of '_Look at what you've done now? You should have been thankful and have kept your mouth shut; you don't know what you're getting in to __**human**__._'

And with that last eye-felt stare, Elizabeth knew exactly what she was thinking and agreed. She didn't know what she was getting in to, and what she has now created now. a terrible horror filled Elizabeth's heart as she gasps silently to herself, "What have I've done?"

The two women were getting tired from this, mentally and physically. Suddenly Tamera jumped the gun and shyly asks, "Look I'm not trying to be rude Monarch but, I think it's time for Elizabeth and I to retire for tonight. Besides robot Jones has to get on the charger before his battery life runs out-"

David begins to protest, "But my battery lasts for two hundred y-"

"_Can it_, David." the paleontologist resents.

The Monarch nodded his head, agreeing with his long-lost grandchild, "Oh yes, certainly. I will have Xin to escort you to your rooms."

"Can Elizabeth share the room with me while David has his own separate quarters?" Tamera adds. She was still shaken up by the queens 'bitchy' attitude, but wasn't completely incompetent as to what she wanted. There was no way that the scientist wanted that android in her private quarters after the suspicions of him doing something to her the night before.

"Your wishes are mine." He adds with a sincere grin, but there was still come trace evidence of resentfulness left over in his demeanor.

* * *

Later on that night, Tamera couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned between thoughts that kept her awake; and kept her from her peace in the darkness that swallowed her whole. She cautiously leaned over and saw Elizabeth snoozing away with dark stresses under her eyes. Her friend need some sleep; it was best not to disturb her slumber. After all Elizabeth has been through today, she needed it the most. Tamera gingerly slipped out of bed and creeped over to the balcony. It was a large-sized patio type escape that overviewed the charmingly haunted ruins of a reforming city. She couldn't help but stare. The lights stole her mind and put her in a trance. Just what she needed to get her mind of things for a while. Strange enough, there was no breeze coming in. _Probably just a force field of some type to protect the royals_, she thought.

_The shield generator is invisibly, but keeps unwanted pests and intruders from interring is true_, she heard a soft masculine voice whisper in her head.

Tamera's body whips around to see a figure lurking in the shadows behind one of the large pillars. Within seconds, Norwen strode out, meeting the scientist face to face.

"Jesus could you stop doing that! It's a violation of my privacy you know." She cries. His assertiveness intimidates her along with his eerily dark eyes. His smooth translucent milky skin shimmers from the iridescent glow from the grand city lights.

"No it is not." He objects, "You just need to practice your telepathic abilities. I am certain all humans have these capabilities as well as their makers do; they are just unfortunately dormant due to your people's laziness." The agent smoothly sighs.

Frustrated from him breaking her seclusion and questioning her belief in creation, Tamera questions, "What are you doing here in my private corridors?"

His smooth porcelain skin shimmers with a bluish grey tint, and very faint to the eye as his jaw mussels clenched with pleasure. He couldn't resist a challenge. "Madame Diyanin, your grandmother, made that clear that I am to protect you at all_ cost_."

" . . . What? Like a body guard?" She challenges.

He nodded, "Thanks to your _grand arrival_ your highness, it is now my duty to protect the hybrid princess of Pasiphae." His mood left a sarcastic bitterness around her. It was obvious that he had no intentions protecting the ass of another royal; she can see the loathing steaming out of his abyssal navy blue eyes.

"Don't call me that." The scientist viciously strike, "Besides you make the occupation sound so boring. Compared to being an 'intelligence agent' don't you think this is a break?"

Norwen stares at the light brown human below him. Her soft features were angered by his arrival, which he though was delightful of her to be in such an agitated mood, it was almost attractive to him. _But a human_? He growls to himself hoping that she didn't hear him. These absurd feelings must be subsided for he has an occupation to handle. Norwen smirks, "It is never a 'break' when your life is in persistent vulnerability that needs protecting at all costs, considering you are indeed the very granddaughter of the Monarch and Madame."

"_Whatever_. We don't even know that yet." Tamera objected when she noticed his stone hard gaze that gave her chills. His eyes infested a soothing hypnotic gaze into hers that was strangely inviting, but it shook her nerves that he, this _alien_, was standing a few feet away from her. And even though it was a little under a few minutes, she felt like a small weakling around the well muscular porcelain being. But her challenging eyes kept measuring up to his.

The skilled mercenary stepped closer to Tamera as his glutinous voice boomed with a settled smoothness, "You will tomorrow."

Chills ran down her stiffened spine as he leaned forward to closely examine her delicate face. Tamera almost whimpers when his strangely warm hands touched her cheek in a childlike fascination. Her whimpers escaped her mouth in the form of words and a bit of sarcasm to break the sensual tension, " . . . I'm . . . not their grandchild. And what do you mean by '_all costs', prince charming?_"

"- Justified punishments of any harmful or hazardous actions against you. Even if that means immediate implementation." The engineer swiftly answers.

Tamer steps back from the freakishly tall being and inquires, "You mean killing? What are you some sort of engineer assassin?"

Norwen smiled at her. But his smile was not the warm one of a loving friend, rather than that it was the one of a ravaging cold psychopath who knew that his occupation was and took it seriously. His words drew out like knife against her through as he replies, "I would like to think that I am a mercenary of peace. Other than ridding of the ones who harms you, I also use to execute the ones who cause the most deposit of trouble, to cleanse our society of its most malevolent impurities. It only corrupts the rest into following their actions. There is a war going on and we need to make sure that our people don't collapse from rebel uprisings of any sort."

"Wow the engineer assassin seriously determine about what he does."

"And our people are not called 'engineers' as you put it. We are called the _Mala'kak_, just as your species are calls themselves 'humans'."

"Oh well I'm sorry _Mala'kak_ assassin. It won't happen again. And hopefully you won't have to chase be down again and lock me up in an investigation room next time we meet."

"You are pretty fast for your size, and clever to even have infiltrated inside one of the most heavily guarded palaces in the universe. Besides next time you won't see me. I'll be nothing more than a rumor floating from lip to ear." With that said, Norwen disappears in a flash without her even seeing how or where he went. All she knew was that she was left out there on the balcony by lonesome herself once more, for the truth to eat away her empty heart and the bitter thoughts that followed.

* * *

When morning had arisen, the bleak sunlight came across Elizabeth's face. Her nose wrinkled in reaction and irritatingly groaned. The promise of a new day had awoken her from her slumber. Shaw crookedly sat up on her side on the oversized yet comfortable bed to shake herself of the sleeper's daze and tried to recall what had happened last night. It pained Elizabeth to recall the Madame's words again. _My ancestors shamed themselves and so did yours, get it through your thick head child! _ The scientist fell into a pitiful disgrace about herself, but she was soon realized it wasn't her fault. What happened in history happened and it couldn't be changed, but she wasn't to blame for that happened some thousands of years ago. But that didn't give the Madame any excuse to treat her that way see did last night at dinner. The queen had some deep hatred towards her kind that was apparent through her attitudes, Shaw had noticed. But what? Why would she loathingly act this way towards her? Elizabeth ran through the possibilities of her ancestors of the Nordic race having something to do with the queen's resentment when she brought up her heritage in slander multiple times throughout the night.

Either which way on top of all of the things she questioned, the scientist needed to find out the solution to this endless case.

Elizabeth's body rose out of bed in search for her friend's slumbering body beneath the sheets, but Tamera was absent. The scientist walked around the oddly elegant room to see where she might have bed hidden from her glossy morning eye sight.

She saw Tamera sitting down in the large reading chair, looking up at the ceiling. The scientist was still up from the night before, endlessly thinking about her odd encounter with the engineer name _Norwen_. While doing so, Tamera stared up at the intricate design of a garden molded out of a smooth white stone mounted on the ceiling. It glowed a bluish white color like the ceilings on the vessel they traveled on. Her eyes lit up just the same. They glistened in a cool aqua blue that surrounded her eyes whole like pools of water. Elizabeth was taken back by the sight of it. Tamera's eyes had changed just as she tried to explain to her the night before.

Elizabeth gasped from shock, "Tamera-"

"I know. This is what I was trying to tell you yesterday." The paleontologist turned her head to her. Her eyes flickered a dark iridescent blue color and flickered back to the soft aqua as she delicately whispers, "I think David had something to do with this. I keep on getting flashbacks from that night. I see him and he's, we're in his room discussing something when he holds me down. The next thing I know is that I'm naked with him chanting something around me, but everything is unclear. Then I woke up and I'm in my bed again when you came over to wake me up. Thant's how I noticed my eyes."

Tamera hesitated and added, "I thought it was just a dream."

"Damn it." Elizabeth shook her head, "I should have believed you when you said it. I'm going to talk to David later on about this."

Tamera sat up and stared wildly at her friend, "No. I don't what you saying anything to him about this."

The red-headed women stepped a little closer in the at most demanding way, "No, You say? I'm not going to let whatever insidious agenda he has against us, hurt or kill us! And that is not up for any arguments or disagreements."

Tamera stood up and walked over to their duffel bags that had been laid neatly about on the organic stone floor.

"But could it be possible that you are the prince's child?" Elizabeth questioned.

As they talked, Tamera took off her night-shirt and pants, displaying her half naked curved body and nude cupped breast.

"I don't know." Tamera quickly puts on her bra and a new blouse while she continued to speak, "I keep thinking of my father and how he moved to California to see my mother. I barely knew much about him and the only things I knew were the stories my mom use to tell be about him when I was growing up and the little things that I did with him when I was a toddler. I can still hear her saying to this day 'our family is different from the rest' and I would never understand what that meant until now. My mother would always tell me that one day she would explain to me 'what she meant by this', but she never had the chance when she passed away."

Tamera puts on a pair of tight legged jeans while Elizabeth lectures, "Maybe you'll get the answers you've been looking for; you just have to continue searching for them."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like _me_." Elizabeth gravely replies. It took some heart to do what she did back on earth, to make those proposals to her colleagues and surprisingly a few did feel the same way about her theories. And those who did joined her and Charlie on investigating the field even further. And when Weyland found out about their raising financial troubles he even pitched a helping hand in the funds. Sooner or later both her Charlie, and Tamera found out wasn't for the right intentions for the humankind. Rather than that it was for the selfish intentions of a trillionaire madman who wanted to stay a _forever god_. But she got her answers alright, but her dreams of her accomplishments aren't over just yet.

Elizabeth notice that Tamera was readying herself to go somewhere and asks, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta meet the queen for a talk. I want some answer, remember? I just have to continue searching for them." She laughs and leaves the room to Elizabeth.

* * *

Tamera was walking down one of the elaborate hallways when she saw Norwen pass by with Madame Diyanin. The queen noticed the human and smiled kindly towards her and sent the mercenary off his way. As he passed by her, his cold black blue eyes lit up in a sinful sensation that left her paralyzed in her tracks. She hated how his mysterious ways lead her to wonder about him. But now was not the time to think about him. She needed to talk to the Madame. She needed answers.

When Norwen was out of eye sight, the Madame speaks to her, "My child, come here. I have news to tell you."

Tamera stands stiffly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. There is going to be a small party of well-breed women I have befriended along with a few of your cousins tomorrow. I think it's time you meet your other side of the family." She smiled. The dark glossy blues of her eyes reflected some joy in her demeanor, quite the opposite of the nigh before.

"Oh, that seems nice but I don't want them to think I am your grandchild just yet. I rather wait until the paternity test is done." The doctor reasoned with a bit of logic. She didn't want to get into the upper class of an alien world that she has no ideals about. Besides that, she was nothing but an outsider, a human, who her people were abandoned experiments by them left a horribly awkward taste in her mouth.

"Nonsense." Diyanin denied, "The test will be first thing in the morning, and besides that I don't think it will be inconclusive, now come with me."

As the queen steadily quickened her strides, Tamera sighs, "Where are you going? Maybe I can talk to you more in private?"

"Of Corse we can, besides you need to meet your cousin while you get fitted into some decent attire."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it because there is more to come!**

**Pronunciations:**

**-Rilan: Reel- ann**

**-Diyanin: Dye- yawn- nen**

**-Huwan: Hew- ann**

**-Norwen- Noor- ren**

**-E'nu- Ee- new**

**-Eurah: Eww- rahh**


	6. Tea with the King and Queen part two

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter Five: Tea with the King and Queen Part Two

**Authors Note: I had to split the pervious chapter in two. It was getting around a total of 12,540 words so it was getting me a little head ache. Enough of the sob story and onward with the show! :D Oh and, **_**Lemon warning**_**. You lucky Ellie fans. :)**

**Please see the Author's note for more pronunciations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. **_**Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? belongs to Greg Miller too. Beep Boop.**_

* * *

The look on the scientist face was almost nonexistent. The honeyed skinned woman was brought into a room to be fitted into new clothing for her growing wardrobe. She stood on a small hovering glass pedestal that had a lavenderish tint to its glow, while a team of women engineer servants catered to her getting primed and proper. Her body was getting tired of being shoved about like a small rag doll. For two hours straight that all the servants ever did while the queen's mouth chattered endlessly to her alleged cousin _Rilan. _

Tamera looks around the large room. It was the queen's dressing room, and compared to most women on earth, nothing compared to the extent of clothing and jewels bestowed away in her private boutique. But who was she to think she had any right for this treatment? Tamera finally came to an disagreement, "I don't think this is necessary. I have brought my own clothing."

Madame Diyanin stopped her conversation with Rilan. The young woman shyly looked away when the queen insisted, "Please; no child of mine will ever dress in some commoner's coverings. You _deserve_ the best."

_I deserve the best when I'm pretty sure other lower class people are more deserving as any other royal snobs_, the scientist thought. Another maiden tugged her forward to straighten measure her torso, and after she left another one crawled on her hands and knees to measure her hips. The maiden _Mala'kak_ was unfortunately too tall for the five foot eleven human and had to stoop down to get the proper measurements. Tamera glanced at her with apologetic eyes and noticed she was the same alien woman who cleaned up the broken glass from the Madame's fury the previous night. The woman noticed her gaze and twitched her lips in an upwards grin for a slight second before continuing tailoring the girl.

Tamera wondered if the woman still took pity on them. Mainly Elizabeth. It concerned the paleontologist that the Madame would act so vilely against her friend among all the suspicions she had against her long-lost other half of her family.

"She is short!" Exclaimed Rilan. Tamera's attention went directly to the young woman who looked to be the same decent age as she is; a young twenty-fiveish with bluntly short silver hair that flared from her scalp like a boy-cut hair style of earth. Her appealing smile from the small pun was modest enough with the whimsy of her elegant like body to follow; she was strangely charming in a way that Tamera had admired for the two hours of being there.

She sat next to the queen right in front of her view, but Harrison's mind grew tired of the incomprehensible language they spoke to each other for she wanted to start-up an conversation with her. She already knew Rilan could speak English by their introduction to each other, but would it hurt her to exercise it some more with a native bore tongue? Tamera brings about a complement, "I like your hair Ri-"

The sensitive gaze immediately grew in to a vulgar shock. Rilan frantically began to shake her head, "Please don't! It is an-"

"- a shameful embarrassment to the royal family." The queen finishes off her statement,"Rilan has committed a powerful sin against the family. As a punishment for being a holy sister, she has to grow her hair back out."

Tamera was shocked to hear about this. She seemed so, innocent, without the cliché. The scientist tried apologize to her, "Look, I'm sorry you have to go through this-"

"Don't apologize to her-", the queen cuts them off again to put her own insight in,"- she had disowned us by lying to the _Covet_ about her where-about. None of the women who have submitted themselves to the holy conjugation of _Ma 'at_, like an earth nun, cannot have hair, cloak themselves from displaying their natural curves, and permit themselves from any promiscuous and sinful behaviors. She was caught lying about going to a late night soiree and was caught having external relations with a _qourie_."

How much could she learn out of this one conversation was soon going to pay off after all? A lot more than Tamera though digging in to when she sly questioned further, "What is a 'qourie'?"

"A person who rebels against the society we live in. Shameful terrorist against the republic; the same people who killed _your_ father." The Madame displayed the look of a mother whose grief stayed hindered below the viciously rulings of a leader. It was only in the sensitive moments of last night and now that Tamera knew the queen wasn't stretching the truth.

Which leads the scientist to another heart-felt question. This time she needed to hear it again from the queen. It was hard for Tamera to realize that there is a possibility that her father was an engineer, long desolated to a foreign world to survive with no contact of technology from his birth race. But how? She questioned her inner being. She never once felt different throughout her life until now. When David had persuaded her into a conversation in his room on the vessel, she knew he had done something to her genes.

Maybe awaken them as Elizabeth had theorized. There was a high possibility of that. She had remembered pieces of memories of her father being her warm teddy bear, as she would call him as a child before he went missing out of her life those twenty-two years. The burly man was pale with short black hair, muscular with bold green eyes, the only things that could have fit the description of an engineer was his freakishly tall height of six eleven and his pale skin that had little glow to it, but it wasn't nearly as translucent of pale as the beings she has interacted with now. Could it be possible that he hid his natural-born characteristic to blend in with Earth's societies?

Tamera had to ask, "That is exactly what I needed to ask you, if I am _his_ child, why he was murdered by these people if they were on their side? I mean you told me as I recall last night that, the 'rebels' found my father and assassinated him, took his body back to Pasiphae to display him against the royal family."

The queen had a hesitant glance on her face, but unfazed by the question, "I told you they were as I said it was his punishment by the council and his parents. It was hard on your _grandmother_ and _father _to send their child to a life of hardship to never see him again. And he was never on _their_ side! When we found out he was murdered by these _qouries_, it did make us wonder why but we knew by the message they displayed that dreadful day that they meant-"

"You knew that he wanted to help my people but why send him to be banished on that planet on the first place?" Her body twitched once more from another tug of cloth over her body.

"If he loved them, then he could suffer with them. While we 'engineers' broke of our ties with the humans we always kept observing_ Eurah_ and its people and knew that some governmental organizations there would jump the chance to take him and observe him as a specimen. I made sure we looked over him to make sure nothing serious would happen to him, But after a while of secretly observing him for one year, all contacts with him went missing." Madame Diyanin explained.

"What do you mean missing?"

"He was nowhere to be found or tracked." She gravely stated. The queen observed the discomfort of Tamera and walked up to her. The servants who were working on her dress patterns, respectfully shifted out-of-the-way for their Madame as she bowed slightly over to hug her. She coaxed in Tamera's ear, "My apologies my child, but I cannot bear to speak about this in the most joyful of times," and let's go off her loving grip. She hated to admit it but there was something hidden within the Madame, but couldn't speculate why just yet.

"Come. The both of you come." The queen instantly motions towards Rilan who instantly stands on command. She also said something else to the servants. They quickly gathered their things and exited out of the grand boutique closet, leaving it tidy and untouched as it once was before.

The queen guided the two women out of the room and in to the main lounging room, "I know you are tired Tamera, but Let us have a small lunch in the Unilia gardens. I think you will love it there."

Somehow she heard Norwen say that name the night he had caught her and thrown her into the intensive investigation room. It was a flower of his home area, where ever it was the way he described it sounded beautiful. _Maybe on day I'll talk to him again_, she shyly thought.

Then another _accommodating _thought came across her, "Do you think you can teach me and Elizabeth how to speak your language?"

The queen smiled, "I was hoping you would ask."

* * *

Later on the day, Dr. Shaw had other immediate _intentions_:

"_Why_ did _you_ do it?" Elizabeth Demands. She just walked into the android's private corridors from drifting from room to room to find him. His door was unlocked so she slyly tried to creep in without it being evident that she was there, but David had already heard her coming.

The android turned to her with a good reason of shock on his face when he denies, "Do _what_ Dr. Shaw."

"You messed with Tamera's genetics didn't you? Lasts night on the ship you did something to her. I dare you to play games with me David because I will permanently terminate your hard-drive and shut down your lifespan for good." She Threatens.

David lifts his head from his organization more dramatically than ever before. He stares at Shaw as if death was going to knock him down any second; and it so happened that death _was_ her. He slowly stood up and waltz around the room to recapture his explanation. "I haven't done any major chromatic changes; I have only awakened her dormant genomes from her alleged father's side of her family in order to bring out her hybrid genetic code. It was a rather basic medical chant made up by the ancestral shamans of the engineers." He explain even further, "- Without it, we would have been called fraudulent, and wouldn't come close to receiving your answers." True to his word they wouldn't have made it to see the light of today without her. Tamera was being like a treasured key around here, and both women were becoming sick of it.

Elizabeth sighed at her thoughts aloud, "There were other ways David, in to getting humanities answers. Why are you doing this? Why are you being this way?"

The android stopped is philosophical waltz and walked over to Elizabeth. He spoke to her in a uncomforting haste, "Has it ever occurred to you that I am the way I am because it suits me best? Weyland had a lot to do with my construction but it calls for something more, in which I can't explain."

"Oh I have all the time in the world. Please do." Shaw annoyingly snorted.

"A synthetic hominoid of the artificial intelligence species, I myself, am obligated to obey the demands of may master and to follow the AI code of ethics." He explained. The android's blue eyes seemed to try to convince Shaw with his forming reasoning but she still wanted to know more for her patients was running thin.

"_Yes_. I. Know." Elizabeth huffed, "The laws that all androids alike must be programmed to follow. They cannot kill another human or intelligent life-form, inflict harm on others, commit crimes for their maser . . . "

David mechanically smiled, "Yes. Yes. So on and so forth. But, I am _different_ from the other-"

Shaw pressed even further, "What? Because Weyland made you to be his son, a son he never had? To be in his perfect image? That still didn't give you any right to use Charlie as a test subject and keep me submitted under cryogenics. I could have died David! Charlie sure did." Elizabeth irritably pauses. She wanted so desperately to hurt David the way he had hurt her but the only thing she had mumbled out from her thoughts was, "You'll never know what it's like to lose your _life_."

David's fiddling hands drops to his side when he heard her. David's tries to muster up a sensitive coax as he steps closer to her, "You are right as always, Dr. Shaw. I will never know what it is like but that doesn't stop me from feeling the symptoms of a broken heart. You have no idea how you control my emotions."

_Control? His Emotions?_ There was no utter way that she could express her feelings towards David since that night he had tried to sensually captivate her, made Shaw sick to her stomach. But to control his emotions? She knew he meant that she had the influence to love him as she pleases but she couldn't. How could she? But Elizabeth couldn't help feeling as if David was real. Every time she looked at David, it had become more apparent in his eyes that David was indeed dying for her affections. For someone to be akin to since he has no other directive but to serve _her_.

Elizabeth's heart ached. She hadn't felt like this since Charlie made love to her those few nights ago. It was the first time they did so in years. But how can David convey such a curiosity in her. Elizabeth shook her head and demanded, "What are you?"

David lifted his head a bit confused, "I'm afraid I don't understa-"

"What the bloody hell are you?! You said a few nights ago that you were different; that _Weyland_ made you _different. _How?", Elizabeth ranted. In his eyes she could tell he was a bit different, maybe in a way she would have never have imagined.

He was almost shocked by Shaw's furious actions towards him but he was still subjected to answer her, "I will explain. A few nights ago I had indeed mentioned to you that '_He gave me the will of a human's emotion; and then more.' _What I mean by this is that unlike any other artificial intelligence, I just don't mimic emotions. I feel them too just as you do; and along with the AI cellular microbial system I- "

Elizabeth squinted her eyes_, _"The AI what-"

David stepped away from Elizabeth. He was ashamed to speak about his programing but he wasn't subjected to Weyland anymore. He accurately answers, "Mr. Weyland called it his miracle potion to perfection. He and a team of his best scientist designed me, the first of the eighth generations of David's, to have human cellular structures, more of the whole human biology created from scratch and fused with minute technologies called Interfismal nerocrobes. These microbes mimic the cells of a human being and blend in with the existing human counterparts of me. These cells allows my body to constantly repair my internal structures and allows me to I am literally-"

"Part human and . . . part technology?" She gasps. They were just rumors she heard around her colleagues and even Charlie. The rumor that the Weyland industries has created a scientific horror; creating a being who is alive in its own right but has the need of a mechanical maintenance, causing the being to be both physically human and an android. Then Shaw's mouth dropped. David was the rumors they have spoken about.

David went on to her intrigued attention, "Sixty percent human and forty percent android. I am alive but I never age. I can feel emotions even when I try to shut them off. My 'technology' as you would call it is unique because I am both human and an android." he said with a blink. David's gaze towards Elizabeth was almost regretful forever speaking about this to her.

"My God." She slowly, in a dreadful depression discovers the true intentions, "Weyland created a new trouble in the world; He tried to be God and he made you as 'perfect' by the divine right. Just as the engineers made man in their image."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed a warm red color. Her raw and sensitive emotions were bottled up for so long as her glossy greenish-brown eyes watered up to the brim of her eyelids, "A being who never ages, never needs the necessities of a human, perfectly intelligent, but never has a-"

"Soul. I envy you Dr. Shaw. Even more so admire. But my words cannot express the sorrow I feel for taking Dr. Holloway's life. But I am trying to learn how to control my emotions as I forever abide by you and Dr. Harrison . . ." David advances to her and starches his arms around her for comfort. The hate and betrayal she had felt for David had diminished for the most part inside Elizabeth when he told her this. This whole emotional roller coaster made Elizabeth felt a little sympathy for him but she wanted to stay away from the android. She needed to clear her head and start anew.

But his warmth was inviting, and felt empty as she pulled away from him, "David please- I,"

But David kindly refused to her straying body, and instead the blond humanoid gently pulled her closer. His soft peach lips brazes her in the heat of the moment as Elizabeth's mind. The sensual encounter fluttered her nerves to the point of lust. Slowly his head pulled away from her stopping the feeling in its tracks. It had awakened Elizabeth's slumbering shy eyelids to a full blossom and tried to search for some vital signs of the same kind in David's.

The rings of his blue eyes lightened from his reaction. Something flustered sparked anew within the blond humanoid. Elizabeth was a little under his chin in height when he lowers his gaze, and softly asks, "Now do you understand? Do you understand who I am and what I _want_?"

"_Yes_.", She gasps.

David brushes her lips again, furthering the pressure and slips his tongue in to her mouth. The sensation made Elizabeth moan in reaction to his playfulness. His hands began to slip and dance along the curves of her spine that made her shiver to anticipation.

The android tugs away at her blouse, eventually lifting it up above her head and flinging it to the floor of the room. Elizabeth's smooth creamy skin was exposed to him. Embarrassed Elizabeth slightly blushes a soft crimson across her cheeks. Was this all too soon? But her needs had come to taunt her and Elizabeth would soon regret is, but right now the doctor needed the lustrous fulfillment.

_When you're starving you'll eat anything_.

David picked her up and carried her closer to the bed where he gently laid her down to caress her every curve. _But it wasn't enough, _she thought, "David-"

"Yes Dr. S-"

Elizabeth cuts him off, "Take_ it_ off."

* * *

David lay naked on top of Elizabeth on the bed without a crap of cloth to conceal their modesty. David steadily caressed her plump breast and lavished her flesh with his tongue. As he worked his way down, Elizabeth shuttered with anticipation. His mouth skillfully taunted her rosy peach nipples to a pebbled hardness that made the delicate doctor moaned in reaction. But the android generously continued to pleasure her with every fiber in his being. Inch by inch, he made his way across her midsection, kissing her tenderly and pulled her closer to his surprisingly warm body. While doing, so David's clever fingers played with the pebbled peach nipples that made Elizabeth shiver in an erotic daze. Her skin began to form goose bumps when David lifted his head to kiss the woman he felt a longing for so dearly. Then he worked his way back down to Elizabeth's womanhood.

He parted her rosy lips that continuously dripped of a milky cream. David smiled. She was moist from the rising arousal he gave to her and by his analysis on her pheromone levels; Ellie's erection was peaking to the point of completion. But he wasn't done with her just yet. He then slowly worked his tongue along the sensitive inner lips and worked his way inside the pinkish realms of Elizabeth's entrance. The muscles around his tongue quivered as her hips twitched to the motion of his pleasuring mouth. She tried to hold her content but the desire was too much for her to contain. Elizabeth moaned, "_David_. Ahhh-"

He took his tongue out of her entrance and made his way to the sensitive part of Elizabeth's womanhood. Her legs began to sake from the sudden impulse David had to tease the folds of her pinkish bud. The android suckled ad fiddled with the small but until its erection was stiff and Elizabeth's hot protests climaxed in a choir of moans and whimpers. The blond android evilly looked up from the twitching woman beneath him and suckled his lips faster around her clitoris.

"Ahhaha -", Elizabeth moaned. Her climax was coming closer. David then took out his tongue and began to fiddle with her rosy peach vaginal lips with his fingers. His thick pale hands were smooth as he slowly worked his way in the inside of her puckering lips that turned a slightly deeper crimson when he worked his fingers faster and faster. Elizabeth's breaths became more erratic by the shaking jolts of the android's fingers. She whimpered a curse, "Blooming- Ahh!"

Her innards stared to leak of her feminine _cream_ all over the sheets and covered David's hand with the sticky substance, but he continued to shake his fingers more rapidly than before, creating an erratic tacky noise from the moisture.

" . . . Aaaahh!" Elizabeth cried again and tries to move away from David but be notices her action ad grabs her hips to pull her in closer to his flickering tongue. She begged him to stop with honeyed cries and pleas but David wouldn't listen. Elizabeth's body began to buck wildly against his head until she climaxed with a perfuse gush of her feminine cream, soaking the sheets and her lower thigh. As her climax subsided, her legs continued to quiver with body cringing tremors. She looked down at the wet mess she made and smiled out of an astonished satisfaction of achieving a sweet lust.

David continued to lick the inside of her lips to rid of the goo that gushed from within. He then lifted his head to survey her, "Have I satisfied you well, Dr. Shaw?"

Elizabeth huffed. Her rapid breaths began to crescendo from the ending orgasm, and sarcastically ranted, "No not in the slightest,"

With that David's sky blue eyes glinted with a shimmer of . . . _desire_. The android violently drags her by her hips and her on an upwards position to anchor her with his hips. Elizabeth grabbed his erected staff and began to guide it though her vaginal tunnel. His swollen length inched its way into the sensitive realms of her, and didn't stop until it hit the very flesh of her cervix. Elizabeth moaned in relief, but the moment wasn't over just yet. Then David's hips began to work his way into a thrusting motion.

The doctor squeals in a high-pitched innocent voice, "Ahh, _DAVID_."

The android pumped faster as his sturdy hands shook her hips back and forth. He steadily increased his thrusts into an artificial speed that shook Ellie to her sensitive core. Even the feminine fats on her body began to giggle in a vibrational sensation that made her scream for David to stop, but the android knew it was just a physical reaction of the opposite. True to this, Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore; the pleasure was jut too much for her to bear. Just as she was about to orgasm for the second time, Ellie shoves herself off of his gyrating hips and lands to her side. The core muscles of her abdomen begin to flex uncontrollably, causing her to curl in a fetal position. But she never _came_. She had stopped just in time.

David was furiously demanding about finishing what _he started_. He again pulls her legs towards his, and tries to pull them apart, but Elizabeth's nerves wouldn't comply. The android then pulls at her legs again for they slowly, as if regretfully, reopen to his demand. David analyzed her sensitive innards that had tuned a blushing red from his consistent pleasuring. The blond android smiled at the thought of him doing this much damage to Elizabeth. After his brief admiration of his work, David took his swollen penis and thrusts it in to her.

"Ahhhha!" Elizabeth cries while her legs shake from the sensation of David re-invading. His thrust began slow to a medium paste, then quickened to a certain extent without over doing it on the 'turbo' mode. Elizabeth couldn't help but cry for God as she lay on her back while David humped her and began to play with her swollen breast again. The pads of his fingertips flicked against the hardened peach pebbles that made her flinch for more.

But more was soon coming to an end. David felt it in his processor that Elizabeth was coming in to full throttle. His hips started to hump faster until Elizabeth dug her nails into the synthetic flesh of his back and repeatedly moans. Below him her vaginal cavities soak him again as her climax climbs and rushes over the sincerely gratifying doctor. Even David's milky 'seeds' spurred inside her as well as the outside of her torso. Then he flips over to his back, taking Ellie's resting body on top of him. He had never felt this way before, this sense of compelling _indulgence_ had fulfilled with Elizabeth, opened his conscious as he lied there in the plush bed with her.

Elizabeth slowly stroked his cheek under his left eye when he proposed, "I'm sorry Dr. Shaw. I know this won't be a completely apologetic serenade for you because you see me as sheet metal but, I do feel differently about what I have done."

The red-headed woman continues to stroke his skin and pulls closer to him, not so shy about her nakedness before him. _I never thought she would ever ask I this but_, "And what do you feel David?"

The android takes his ice blue eyes off of the ceiling and looks at her in the most honest intention, "I feel regret. I killed your lover, Dr. Shaw, and I almost killed you. Please don't hate me for this. I cannot help it that I was born under such idiosyncrasy situations but I'm trying my best to understand what I am going through. I just need your forgiveness to advance forward."

"Forgiveness is already given to you. But, what do you want David? To be a real?" She asks. Elizabeth can see it in his eye that all he wanted was to patch this up with him. And so far in this mission, all he did was try to work within her favor, despite killing Charlie on accident . . . _oh Charlie_. Elizabeth rose from beneath David's lumbering arms of comfort and realized what she has done. It had only been just a few days, five to be exact since the day he died, and already Elizabeth have been playing the role of a promiscuous widow. A tremor of regret shivered out from her chest as she listened to David's answer, "I want to live like a real being. I just want to be me."

"Is that all?" She whispers.

David lifts his head, raising his body over hers, "No." – he gasps, "I want us . . . to grow."

When Elizabeth heard these words, she just wanted to_ drop dead_. Was it all too soon? Or did she want something more out of the pleasurable experience? Right now Elizabeth wanted to die or runaway, to do anything to android answering to the android's comment of commitment to _her_. But before she could catch it, the words slipped out of her mouth just as she thought about them, "There is a possibility of that, David, I can be sure of, but I feel too embarrassed to admit it and rather than ignore that there might be something here between us."

The android nods, "I understand." He tries to switch the topic a little but still keeping within the realm of issues that needed to be discussed, "Then what is our purpose now? What do we go from here Elizabeth?" His eyes turned a softer haze against her lustrous one.

Elizabeth asks, "Can you still transmit a feed back to Earth?" She needed to know this to get a jumpstart on _her_ plans upon arriving to the alien moon. She wiggles her nude body off of the bed and walks over to one of the duffel bags on the floor. She takes out a new pair of bra and panties as well as a shirt and pants and being to get dresses.

"I can eagerly try, but I will have to fix the transmitter I have taken with me and my own personal transmitter. It seems both have malfunctioned since we last seen that warning message back to Earth when we were on _Prometheus_." He swiftly answers and leads to another opposing question, "Why?"

After she is dresses, Elizabeth begins to unload their personal things in to the empty modern dresser drawers and organizers. She looks to David who was also getting dressed and began to change the sheets to get rid of the evidence of a moist fornication. She hoped that the engineers wouldn't say anything about it when they clean the sheets.

"We are going to continue to study the engineers as if we just found a lost civilization. This is one of mankind's greatest discoveries, after all, and I want to do an intense anthropologic study of everything on this planet and send a chronologic log transmission back to Earth. The human race needs to know what went on here. What do you think?"

"That sounds like an impressive idea, but will the Monarch and Madame permit us to doing such an investigation when the council strictly banned the acknowledgment of humans knowing about them?"

"We'll find a way to do it David. Don't worry." But she was the one who was worried, not him.

* * *

Elizabeth walked around the large palace to find Tamera. Shaw wanted to tell her the news of why her eyes were changing and that her theories were right. When she looked outside the open bay windows, it was dark outside. How much time had passed by when she was with David?

As she walked her light limp became noticeable to some of the _Mala'kak_ servants walking by. Elizabeth felt a little embarrasses as a crimson blush started to form on her heated, pale cheeks. It had become strange to her that David did have the same sexual functions of a real man if not more, but that thought began to fade. Weyland did want David to be perfect in every way possible; after all he is mostly human.

"It's true." Elizabeth startled Tamera who was sitting outside on the open garden that viewed the large ultramodern cityscape in the distance. The garden was full of violet, blues crimsons, and few lime green floral in its exotic foliage. The soft bioluminescent glow to it in the night-time atmosphere made Elizabeth feel like she was in a fairy's garden her father use to tell her stories about when she was a little girl in South Africa when they traveled the world. It was more beautiful than any other earth garden they have ever been to. Tamera turned her head and smiled when she noticed her friend walking towards her from her left.

Shaw continued to explain as she sat down next to her, "David did do something to you, a ritual of some sort but he said it was harmless. It was only done to awaken your father's side of you genomes, is all."

"Good well that explains why I look like I have my father's alien eyes." She sarcastically joked, "Even the queen said that it comes from my father. She showed be a holographic image of him when he was a child and an adult. I have the same pupil-less blue eyes he did, which was quite the opposite of the normal eyes they have. Madame Diyanin told me at lunch that it was a genetic thing in their family because her father had the same eyes. She also said that this could be a permanent thing too."

Tamera smiled and noticed her discomfort and asked, "What's the matter Ellie?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but I know why David acts the way he does. He, um . . . remember when we had that dig in Moscow and we discovered the ancient realms of the small town of Brima?" The red-headed woman recalls the trip they took a year before they shipped out to space to be a part of the endeavor that would bring them here to meet the face of their alien makers.

Tamera shakes her head, agreeing with the familiar memory, "Yeah we were only there a few weeks but it was hell trying to recover the missing tablet linking to the ancient giants they spoke of in the tablets. The ancestors were right though. They had actually have interacted with the engineers-"

"Yes that's right but it's not the point." Elizabeth cuts off to get to the main solution, "Remember when Rick Samos and Charlie were talking about the rumors about the Weyland industries newest project about the scientist in the company trying to hybridized the actual genetic of humans and internal-biotic synthetics. Creating a being that is mostly _human_ with few _android_ synthenicbiconics."

The dark curly-haired scientist agua blue eye's lit up to the thought of it, "Oh my _God_, Ellie. _No_."

Elizabeth gravely nods, "I think David is an ano-humanoid."

* * *

E'nu and Norwen were in the kitchen dining halls late at night, replenishing their empty stomachs. Alma was still there cleaning and prepping for tomorrows guests the Madame was going to have over in the palace. Probably a few royal damsels as well as a few rich and powerful women, Alma thought as she prepped the dough for the next day. It was always a custom for the guys to come in the kitchen during their night shifts to relax and eat in their break time. She didn't mind at all. She knew Norwen since she started working in the palace since she was twelve years old. But back the Norwen was three years older than her, and an intern for the Monarch. But E'nu, he was considered new to her, since everyone knew each other for years. He was well muscular than Norwen and harbored the well-tailored looks of solider.

E'nu transferred over six years ago from the war to become a private mercenary. The two alpha male hit it off instantly. But somehow Alma could not fathom how a delicate _ewe_ like her would be caught in the mix of having two monstrous _neffers_ in her mists of friends, she would never know. As she kneaded away at the dough, Alma slyly glanced at E'nu as he munched away at his meal. He was very pleasant to the eye and well desires amongst the talk of women in the palace.

But why would he want a peasant pasty girl who had less fortune than a street urchin?

Norwen smiled as his thoughts of the day was brought up as his new conversation topic, "_E'nu, Alma had stood up against the King with a defiant tongue again and he put up with it. __**Again**_."

His mouth almost dropped as his eyes sized the nimble young woman to the left of him. His expression was so animated, Alma stopped her kneading and shyly giggled.  
"_Is this true_?" He asked her still staring at her in disbelief.

"_YYes_." She stuttered. She had never stared at E'nu for so long before until now. Her face beginning to heat up from the tension and E'nu began to notice. He turned away to shake his fluttering feelings for the girl.

Norwen read them so suddenly like a children's book. It was all too evident that his friend had a crush on the nimbly sweet woman for the longest time. It had sickened the mercenary that E'nu had not once said one word of his feelings to the girl. But this time, Norwen decided to intervene for his own good, and boldly grunts, "_You two have to admit to each other that you both like one another eventually. Your love sickened looks are making me irritable_."

"_Fuck off_-", E'nu growls at his friend.

Alma's eyes widened in shock over his abrupt vulgarness, "_E'nu please_!"

He realized his foul mouth around her and sighed, "_My apologies Alma_," He looked a bit embarrassed to the point of hiding it by putting a piece of purple fruit in his mouth to chew on. Alma continues to knead the dough and smiles at his awkwardness.

She sweetly whispers, "_You're forgiven_."

_Oh great Ma' at_, E'nu sighs, he loved the way she looked at her with that small smirk across her lips.

Norwen almost fell out of his set by the sugary affections each of his friends was displaying. It was too nice for the mercenary to bear. He shook his head and shout, "_Oh how adorable_!"

E'nu was just about angered with Norwen's outburst. _Like he never fell in love before. I've seen him go through more whores than he kills people_, he silently thoughts before he argued aloud, "_You wait to see how adorable I am when I feed you to the vekal wolves on the outskirts of the city._"

"_Try the street urchins out here in the alleyways. They are vicious! I've seen them attack a man once when I was little. It was funny though_." Alma added. The other two engineers laughed at her correspondence.

After his hardily deep laughs ceased, he adds, "_For a woman who is soft like a forest mew, you are pretty grotesque_."

"_When I want to be_." She contradicts.

"_Have you heard of the three human_?" E'nu asks and stands up to scrape his leftovers into the trash and put his plate into the industrial sink.

"_A little bit why_?" She questioned, but she had already heard about them but it didn't hurt to get more information from the officer's knowledge on the subject, which was more refined from some maiden's gossip.

E'nu sighed, "_Well Norwen gets to guard one of them_-"

"_Shut it. You know it's confidential." _The mercenary on the other side of the table threatened. Then went on to say, "_If you speak another word about this to a citizen-_"

"_Anyways_," E'nu cuts in with a sigh, "_There are two humans and one male aphelic.-_"

Alma's expression grew surprised by the news, "_I didn't know the humans were this advance to cross the stars let alone to make an aphelic!_"

E'nu did a slight nod and continued, "_Yeah, two females were looking for answers about the past. It had seemed as if they have lost their truth of what happened in our history. Anyways I hear one of the human women is the daughter of the late __Kenon Veahrik_."

"_What? You're lying. How?_" The pasty girl accused, but Nowen shook his head and answered her, "_We won't know officially until tomorrow for the paternity test but if it's true and she is the Monarch and Madame's long-lost granddaughter, the rebels and Prince Merlone will be furious_."

E'nu adds, "_Of course he would be. His chance of taking the thrown will be difficult with new competition_."

With all that said and done this evening, Alma was becoming tired from the days work. She rinses her hands from the last bits of dough and meekly admits, "_Well It's getting late now and I need to retire for the night_. There is more left over food for you both in the fridge in the black containers if you want to take some home."

The men both agree and stand, biding their farewells at her. After her brief, brotherly hug with Norwen, her hug with E'nu was longer and more intimate than she had anticipated. She then rushes to put on her cloak and gathers her things on the counter, and rushes out the kitchen's archway.

After she was gone, Norwen resumed, "_You have got to tell her how you feel eventually_."

"_Oh like you don't have feelings for the brown human girl_?" The other masculine engineer objected.

The assassin's eyes went cold as death himself, "_I don't. Besides it is physically let alone mentally impossible to achieve such a relationship. And how will it be possible when we just meet for a day ago_."

"_Ha_!" E'nu laughed and took another bite of fruit, "_If our ancestors did it a little over two thousand years ago before the eviction, I'm pretty sure nothing has changed between the humans and us_. _Physically. How do you think we have so many hybrids with other humanoid species_?"

Norwen was furious. His stone cold features twitched with a certain anger that made E'nu regret what he had just said. Even though he did speak of the truth, Norwen didn't want to believe it himself. She was attractive and that conversation he had with Tamera on the balcony was tempting to him, considering how the woman held none of her thoughts back unlike some of the women he dated in before. But it was all too soon and he was certainly trying to avoiding another broken relationship, "_Stop this conversation right now or I will detained you for a month without pay for being an irritant to your superior commanding officer_." He threatened

"_We're practically the same age and you treat me like a child. How generous_." The other soldier sarcastically humored, "_But I am your friend, Norwen and whether you like it or not you are obligated to my advice_."

He took another sip of root tea, _"No force on Pasiphae will ever force me to do anything, E'nu_. _Not even my absurd feelings and desires_."

* * *

A woman walks down a long winding street of cubicles and apartments. Her long grey cloak conceals her from the outsiders who gaze past her in the festive and crowded night life. She took another left turn and marched into the shadows. Luckily her eyes slightly glistened in silver, enhancing into her surroundings. The young woman needed to arrive to her destination quickly but to be safe, she took another detour to avoid any followers who might take some interests in her agendas. Coming up to her left was a small shop in the dismal alleyway. As she advanced to the door, the young woman looked to her left and right to make sure no one was watching. Nothing. Nothing but the clutter of junk and street urchin creatures that rummaged around in the filth to find their next meal, or home. She then took out her necklace made of organic bone and placed it onto the door's safety pad. The organic mechanism simultaneously fused with the pad and allowed her access into the shop.

Once in, she locked the door with extra precaution. She then slowly stepped over the clutter and of the old shop that hadn't been open since who know when. Within the store there was a door to the back room that led down a series of stair to a basement. When she reached the only door at the end of the stairs, it opened without a command. On the other side there was a man there to greet her. The tall porcelain like man touches his forehead against hers as a gesture of welcome and love, and invites her in the overly large room filled with other _Mala'kak_.

There is a large group of people standing around. The basement leads down to an elaborate underworld of a dark palace with godly blacks and saturations of reds all around as a contrast from the modernly sterile blue and white crystal city. The large castle was filled with high ceilings and open spaces. In the center of the deadly looking group of _Mala'kak_, was a throne made out of an organic black materials made to look like a fierce bone structure of a large monstrosity with crimson crystals jetting out of its highest peaks. In the middle of the throne loftily sat a fearsomely witty and muscular engineer whose features were tiresome as his posture was slightly slumped. His eyes beamed a pearly aqua color before his marveling people.

"_What will happen brother_?" One of the men asks his sibling who was waiting impatiently in the crowd.

"_We don't know yet_." He avidly replies "_They haven't started the meeting. Rumor has it that the activists are fed up with the war and there is new news about-_"

One of the royal subjects interrupted their conversation, "_Yes there is new news that__** I**__ will address - __**not you**__, Feru_."

The mighty monarch sat still in his throne with a tired, and _pleasurable_, smile on his masculine face while one of his most trusted male subjects starts the meeting.

"_As you all may have heard there had been a security breach earlier today. We know this is crucial in a time of war, that we must make sure our star system isn't breached and our perimeters are kept safe from the enemies. But today, a war vessel dating back two thousand years old made a landing in the aeronautical space port with no one on board. Later on today, there was a bizarre sighting. Two females and one male, were perpetrating the premises of the luminaries Hall. But these weren't our people. They were indeed humans._"

The crowd is still, but the young woman who just arrived had already heard of the news and it wasn't much of a shock to her because she was there when it _happened_.

"_They were looking for answers from the Monarch and Madame." _The royal male subject went on,_ "- The question of their creation. I will inform you all in more detail over this explicit occurrence until we get any more news on the subject. But for now; we all should keep low on our agendas and watch out for any suspicious behaviors from the republic of the intergalactic federation_."

With all that was needed to be said, he concluded, "_This meeting is adjourned_."

The group of darkly cloaked _Mala'kak_, went about their casual mingling, and talked about the news when the young hooded woman steeped out from the eerily gothic crowd and advance closer to the monarch. He lifted his tired head and bleakly smiled, to reassure her comfort in the hauntingly Victorian palace. But it never caught on to the woman as she uncloaked herself to him and bowed before her _king_.

"_How is she_?" His voice boomed a low and soothing croon.

Her voice was meek compared to his in response, "_She asks of you a lot sire. She is still in search of the truth about you_." The woman stands and walks a bit closer to the monarch to have a more private conversation from prying ears.

"_How is Diyanin_? Huwan?" He statistically asked her as he needed more consistent updates on what was happening above ground. It had been a long time since he visited the surface. It was too much of a danger to him even if he were to do it under low-key terms.

"_They are filled with joy over this_." She smiles.

The monarch did a blunt nod, "_Good. Good. Let them be_."

There was something else the young woman needed to discuss with him but hesitated to do so. Eventually she mustered up the courage to speak, "_Should I let her know about you?_ - "

"_No_." The monarch bluntly answers, "_When it comes time, she will continue to search for me and she will come to me when she has all of the right moves to play by. The girl is smart. Seek to it that you befriend her. I don't trust Diyainin for one second to teach her the same as you will_." With his ruling stated, the monarch stands up and strips off of his grotesquely haunted pedestal and moved towards his lingering group of royal subjects. From there, he calls for one of the women to fetch is robe while they continue their private conversation.

"I will sire." She agrees. The young woman watches her superior Mala'kak being dresses into his dark and blood lustrous robe. He gives her a simple nod to leave, but then she is called back by his demandingly deep voice, "- _and Alma, how is Agent Norwen_?"

The meek bakery girl of the royal palace was embarrassed to hear him say her name. She turns her head and answers, "_He still grieves about his past. He has a new assignment to take care of her; He's her personal body-guard now._"

The tall muscular man drapes his robe around his overly muscular porcelain waist and smiles in a sympathetic way, "_How lovely. When it comes time I want him to know that it wasn't his fault. He can't take the grief of his father's and make it his own. What happened was for the right purpose. Tell him, remind him that, won't you?_"

Alma shyly nods, "I will be glad to do so."

* * *

**Additional Authors Note: So how was it? Thanks for all the wondrous review! It's you guys, beside my internal ambitions, to keep me going like the pink energize bunny.**

**I just had to name the pasty girl Alma from the game F.E.A.R. ;D I just really liked her name and just seemed to fit. I promise she won't try to conjure E'nu up with her hypnotic, lucid illusions and kill all of his comrades. And I know, I know you are all wondering who that mystery man is in the ending scene, well, you'll figure that out sooner or later. And there will be more male characters coming soon.**

**:D Ha ha just thinking: I think our fan fic friend **_**David 8**_** has gotten a kicker out of this one! Let me know what you all think. ;3**

**Pronunciations:**

**-Rilan: Rel- ann**

**-Diyanin: Dye- yawn- nen**

**-Huwan: Hew- ann**

**-Norwen: Noor- ren**

**-E'nu: Ee- new**

**-Eurah: Eww- rahh**

**-Unilia: You-Nil-le-ah**

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Evening Night

Virtuosity of the Endeavor

Chapter Six: Evening Night

**Authors Note: Shocker Warning! **

**Sorry I haven't been on the scene lately, school was an overload payload I couldn't afford to ignore, but you were. LOL that sounded a bit harsh but true. :D**

**Also I was considering calling off the whole story when some anonymous PM messenger call my story 'an incomprehensible piece of shit.' **

**Oh Glory, well I have something to tell you folks; I do this because I love this story and wanted to share my creative eye on how I see Prometheus. I'm not perfect. I'm only human you jack ass piece of shit now fuck off, and quit ruining my good mood and everyone else's. Come across me and I'll report you. I'm from the south y'all, and I don't take kindly of people with horridly ratchet attitudes.**

**Now with that off of my chest- onward with the story :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own Ridley Scott's movie and enterprise **_**Prometheus**_**. **

* * *

_Later on that evening in the Garden:_

"Well shit Ellie, just thinking about it, why doesn't this shock me?" Tamera cursed. She was surrounded by bushels of Nims- reddish orange type flowers that resembled orchids. She admired the flower and strokes the petals while Elizabeth sat on a bench near a pond.

The pale scientist shook her head, agreeing, "It doesn't surprise me either that Wayland would bring one. I mean they are rumors themselves of being in existence."

It was rather disturbing really, Elizabeth thought. How could the human race build a being with both biological and mechanical counterparts?

But for what purpose? Elizabeth had one answer. Because we _could_. "An ano-humanoid. He said David is the closest thing to s son he will ever have, and I mean ever allow. If he has a biological, then that presents a real problem. Even with our designated contract between him, he has his own free will and will always be a product of Weyland Industries, and that means he still has some sort of alliance with the company."

"I can tell." Tamera replayed, "He is hiding something from us, and it's only a matter of time before we find out what it is." Or what could happen to us, the paleontologist thought. On another key question, she asked, "How did you find out that he was one?"

Elizabeth froze in fear of what she was about to say. She had hoped that Tamera wouldn't have asked this from her. The ginger haired scientist hesitantly resumed, "There is no easy way of telling you of my tainted actions, Tamera. You will not like what I have to say."

Tamera walked away from the blood orange flower and looked to Elizabeth in a dead stare, "Tell me."

"I had sex. With him." Elizabeth bit her lip in reaction.

"You didn't. You . . . you did what?! Are you out of your God-damn mind?! How could you? With, with-"

"I can't believe I did this myself." Elizabeth explained. She was ashamed. It had not only occurred to her that she had had sex with David, an ano-humanoid, but it had only been a few days since the death of Charlie. What was she thinking?

Elizabeth continued to stare right back at her as she continued, "It was in the moment. I wasn't thinking about the consequences at all. I've been to stresses every day. I think I'm losing my sanity. I didn't care. I didn't think. I don't process like I uses to anyways."

"Afterwards," The pale woman paused, "he told me his feelings for him. I couldn't comply with lies so I told him the absolute truth. I have no interest in him at all. But it came to me with a realization that I have become the absolute thing I hated the most."

Elizabeth waltzed around the garden, confused as to how she had let this happen. Angered by her actions she argued, "The disgust I feel! I know Charlie must be looking down on me right now, hurt and anger. How could I have done this to him! Why am I here? He should be alive- right here with you! Not me!"

"Ellie, you're grieving for life. It is not your fault-"

"Then whose fault is it? God? He smites me! Why should I think for one second that he wants to see me happy when he has taken everything away from me?"

The tall curvy woman willowy walked closer to Elizabeth, "I'm still here aren't I? He didn't take me away from you."

Elizabeth gasped "No. No he didn't." She bit her tongue for the harsh choice of words she said to her friend- her sister. After all they have been through, they have practically been family since the start. But how could Elizabeth though otherwise? She felt a bitter hatred for herself at the moment, and couldn't stand to be around anyone anymore.

Elizabeth nervously shook her head, "Look, I have to go. I have a formal meeting with the Council and the Queen tomorrow morning. There are a few doctors that and scientist they wish for me to team up with for an archival expedition. They want us to know how we came into being and Earth's ongoing interacting with both races. Besides you have a bid day tomorrow. You get to see if the Queen's son is you biological father."

Tamera reassuringly smiled, "I know, I'm so happy for you but, Elizabeth –wait!"

In a hurry, Elizabeth walked off nearing the entrance of the garden when Tamera walked in front of her.

"Come here." The tall honey skinned woman warmly called to her.

Elizabeth tried to avoid her by walking around her but Tamera was quick to grab her by the arm in a quick motion. Tamera pulled her close and gingerly hugged the shorter woman. In return, Elizabeth caressed her shoulders. It had been a long time since the assurance of love was felt that way between them. Often times it was more scarce than normal.

"Elizabeth." Tamera whispered in her ear, "You do whatever you need to do to get yourself together again, even if it means you having to avoid either of us. I understand. Grieving is a process and when you don't handle it properly it can cause you to do thing you wouldn't normally do. Just . . . take your time and you will move on."

The ginger haired scientist, now frail and broken of all emotions, bobbed her head, accepting her friend's words and turned away in a professional manner.

* * *

_Later in the evening that next day_:

The king and queen sat at their thrones in the mists of the nerve racking silence upon waiting for the test results. And on the other side of the grey blue room, Tamera and her accompanying friends sat around the same dining table in den they were in last night. Not too long ago the royal medical examiner came and took a DNA sample form Harrison, and ever since then, the room was filled with a dreary impatience coming from everyone. Tamera's hear shuttered in her chest when the grand archway doors reopened and the same stone cold faced examiner strode in with the results place on a small tablet. The queen stood up before everyone else could get the chance to. She rushed over to the examiner with determined eye, "Well? What is it? The results?"

Just as the medical examiner was about to announce the results his eyes danced from his queen to king. The monarch's dark eyes squinted at her a slight irritant manner. _How could she have forgotten who needs to know of these results more than her_? He thought. Monarch slightly shook his head in pity and motioned for Tamera to come closer to them.

Once she was included, the medical examiner slowly resumed, "Both DNA samples of hair and skin taken from Kenon Veahrik of Pasiphae, and Tamera Simone Harrison of Earth. Both samples have been critically tested at our labs and the final testaments of the results are conclusive."

The queen's stony like porcelain features twitched into pure agitation. She harshly cursed, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"In the case of the Royal Defense of Pasiphae against Harrison, Lady Harrison is the biological daughter of Kenon Veahrik, Prince of Pasiphae. She has a fifty percent biological genetics- that of a homo sapien, a mixture of afro-indo and eurocrecian, which is normal considering your son, your majesty's, has mated with a human female with this ethnical background. The other presiding fifty percent identifies as a ninety-nine point nine percent match to your son's genetics. Eighty percent malacreacian and twenty percent girocrecian. And this concludes the full analyst of the report. "

Tamera let the examiner's word sink into her mind. Then suddenly the shocking disbelief arose. She shook her head. There was no fathomable way that he was her father. An engineer. An alien prince of a far distant planet. Blood line of a race that created the human species. Mankind. Her mother. A whole race. It was _impossible_.

"I don't believe you." the paleontologist gasped.

* * *

Tamera ran down the hallway feeling like an embarrassment, rather than that she felt more like a spoiled child who couldn't get her way. Either way the truth had backlashed on her just as she feared it would. She was the child of _the Veahriks. _Tamera ran off to her room and shut the door behind her. She slid down the side of it and began to sod a little. _Stop this, you being a pitiful_ **weakling**, she argued within herself. She needed to get out, her body and mind refused to be caged up in this threshold anymore. The scientist then calmed herself down to gather her wits again and briskly shuffled around the room her fitted cloak and a small bag of personal things and headed for the door. While Elizabeth had her own demons, she had hers to solve too.

* * *

Agent Norwen left his Monarch's threshold to retire for the night. A new agent will take his place to guard his hybrid daughter from the morning till dusk, and then he'll take over the next night shift once more. Norwen hastily walked to the security quarters to be searched and debriefed. After the routine was done, he went to her personal holding locker and grabbed his dark trench coat and marched his way out of the corridors and in to the vast streets of _Asnlanor. _

The night life steamed within the darkness. Only the city lights illuminate the buildings, and various businesses. It took him a short while to get to the bazaars located near one of the downtown's aeronautics division. From there he creeps through the alleyways of the humbly dark street life. Up ahead are some family owned markets and thrift shops that only hosts the rarest foods to the most unique antics of the Mala'kak. Unfortunately the alleyways were packed that night with the festivities. _The celebration of an ending to the forever war, _he though. The war was unnecessary; to fight over planetary rights and what not was a waste of time energy money and lives. He would join the festivities with a few of his friends himself but he had work in the morning, further disabling him to the notion of getting drunk off of the maja wine. It was rare for the solider himself to get drunk at all, and even if he did drink, he had more self-control than any other of his fellow comrades did.

It was joyous though, seeing everyone drunk and dancing about in the streets, while the music played and the drinks flowed and the women, well, a few of the prostitutes conjuring up their next clients and using their drunken and impaired state of minds as a leaver for a whole new adventure in the darkness, made the assassin smirk with a slight amusement in his stony face.

He made it to an complex entrance in a separate part of the alleyways where he scanned his hand on the side panel to allow entrance in the halls. From there the hall took him to a stretch of underground condos. His door was just to the left in another hall. He again used his hand to open the door to his apartment, and sighed in relief to be at home again.

"Lights on forty percent." He demanded. The computer system flicker the florescent to the right setting. The condo's clean angles of the room housed the cunning manner of the assassin. Keen and witty. Industrial greys, blacks and whites were offset by the florescent bluish tint of the light and made the space seem more futuristic than before.

Norwen sheds of his trench coat and lays it on the back of his snow white sofa, then walks straight into his bedroom where he analyzed the control panel on one over the expansive blank walls in the ultra-mod room. Fluent taps on the panel opened up a shelving unit hidden inside the _crystal _winter wall. The large unit displayed various malicious weapons and artilleries, from guns to modern swords, ammunition and protective gear, he had them all organized and loaded. He took out his laser revolver, pistol and hunting knife as well as his ammunition; embedded in the sides of each weapon is a safety lock. Every weapon is operated to his of his DNA. After this he places them in their rightful places, and as he is doing so, something had caught his abyssal, cold navy blue eyes. There on the lower shelf was a knife that stuck out from the rest of the dark and hellish weaponries.

The knife was made of a single piece of a milk smooth bone and an ombre crimson crystal shard only found from the lands of his _home_. Norwen shudder in a cool easy breath and relock the capacious armories. It hurt him to think about his sadistic loatheful life. Every time he looked at that primitive hunting knife, it reminded him a bit more every day of who he really was beneath the well-tailored black uniform.

Norwen winced at the very thought. The son of a village _Shaman_ and a _Warrior_. It had been long since he thought about his single mother _Gaija_ and his youngest sister _Emin_. His thoughts lingered even further into what he thought was behind him in his mind, but his heart felt differently on the subject. He was only a sacred little boy when his father was taken away by the federal agents for starting numerous rebellions across the area, mainly against the _Republic_ for destroying their ways of life. Norwen eventually filled the empty void where his father used to be. It was a strenuous task for such an adolescent, but he gladly performed it without complaint.

Norwen shook his head and spoke gravely, "_Not now will I ever think about this again_." he consciously sighed and left the now barren wall to undress. His black suit had no zippers to be tugged upon, on the bio-organic fibers pulled abort like the division of two micro-biotic cells; the suit shed itself only by the command of the agent's thoughts. His skin began to peak through more and more till the suit itself laid helplessly on the floor.

His skin was smooth as porcelain and beamed a slight shimmer of a bluish tint at times. He more or less resembled the holy image of a Grecian deity, and like the rest of the men of the _Mala'kak_, he had the honorable physic to fit this distinctive occupation. Not too overly built, but he is considered a little lean by their standards, well balanced and graciously. But Norwen stands against his normal comrades by the misfit baring tattoos that decorated his scalp to neck down his back and limbs. The black vines weaved an intricate design that made any royal female on his planet think twice about courting him. His nude body walks over to the bathing room and runs the soothingly warm stream of water into the oddly curvaceous tub. He drops a few bath salts from the exotic translucent vials and immerses himself in the peacefully heartfelt waters.

As he lied there in the tranquilness, Norwen thought about it again for the irritably last time. It replayed over and over in his mind and it sickened him to say the least of how it happened a few years after his Father's incarceration, when he was just twelve. His whole world clashed on a course of cataclysmic affairs. It made him who was today . . .

"_Stop it now, or forever be in damnation, Norwen_." He bickered. The assassin tried to think of something else of _someone_ else. _Her_. The Monarch's hybrid of a daughter, Tamera. He so tediously thought to the point of wickedness. She was a strange woman, but the more of an oddity she was the more curious he became of her. After all she was different from the rest of the women he had perused in his courtships. Her brown completion was striking to him, considering he was drained of seeing the same pearly _translucent_ paleness of everyone he met. It was as if she was the daughter of the sun star, rather than a highly praised and deceased prince. Or maybe it was the way she challenged him when they spoke to each other, like his height and size had never come to intimidate her, only just his voice that seemed to have some effect to her emotions the last time he observed.

The mercenary had to stop. He was only digging himself deeper in to a world of her he would never seem to bring himself out of once he gets there. He couldn't possibly have feelings for an . . . _alien_? Let alone a hybrid whose royal blood ties are superior to his own commoner's blood. He was thinking about the unfathomable, and it needed to be put to an abrupt end.

His hand hit the side panel of the tub to bring about the warm water to cascade down his muscular body.

Norwen stood in the open waters to rinse himself off of the soapy scrubbings. The warm pellets of water splashed against his nearly translucent skin and streamed down from his peaks to his navel. The slushed of water reached down his trailing 'v' line, it made him quiver in anticipation as he let out a hushed masculine sigh. It had been long since he had longings for another woman in bed. He thought about _her_ and her delicately curved body that had been full in all the right places. Her breast were perked to the right thickness, but her hips and bottom was wider than any Mala'kak female who had thoughtThe last time he had sensual occasions was when he paid for a prostitute to fix his unsatisfied cravings. He wasn't allowed to have any long term relationships due to his profession. The task of being a mercenary is drearily difficult, trying not to be killed and having to deal with mass serial mobsters and enemies' of the _Republic_ made it harsh on his pass courtships. All of them had eventually withered and died.

But those days were long passed him. Friends with benefits were always ideal but never satisfied the complete loneliness for something more. Norwen never cared to discuss it. It was pitiful and disgraceful for him to ever think about it. He needed to stay on objective without any distractions from a _female_ to worry him.

When he gotten out of the shower to dry himself off, he heard a few diminutive knocks at the front door. It was still late out in the wee hours of the morning, but who could it be? _Probably someone drunk out of their mind or another target wanting to deliberately mess with me when I am damn tired._ He grunted. Norwen quickly grabbed his navy blue silk robe, which was laid sprawled against the foot of his circular shaped bed, and through it over his lightly moist skin. He then took his laser revolver from his weaponry shelf and advanced closer to the door in the living room.

When he made it to the door, Norwen's hand slightly touch the control panel for a five second automatic open and swiftly hides around the dark corner of the hallway. The door opens. His eyes beams at the hooded figure modestly standing still in the dark hallway. The figure eases their way in to the hall when Norwen swiftly turns the corner like a flask of a shadow and cunningly aims his revolver towards the figures head. The anonymous person flinches backwards at the sudden stance and whimpers a curse.

Norwen threatens the being with the revolver still pointing to the being's head, "_Who are you? Show Yourself!_"

The hooded being unveils themselves to him and sighs, "I have no clue what you said but is that any way to treat a _princess_?" It was Tamera.

His eyes widened in horror, "_**Fuck.**_"

* * *

Norwen snatches the short olive skinned woman by the arm and interrogates her in the den, "What are you doing here?! How did you even escape?"

The light bluish florescence in the room bounced off her the glossy whites of her warm brown eyes, "I slip through the back ways of the kitchen, this woman named Alma told me where you were going so I followed you home. I had to ask one of the homeowners to let me in and they gladly helped me."

"You spoke _hiliyak_?"

"Yeah. The Queen has been teaching me lately."

Norwen was beyond furious. How could she have done this without anyone noticing, "No." he shook his head. The Monarch and Madame's granddaughter had easily escaped the palace and wandered into the winding streets alone? Surely Norwen will never hear the end of this from his superiors about how the hybrid princess snuck out of her secure corridors to see him. He would lose his job and his character will be forever defamed by the suspicions of him having intimate contact with her.

His eyes widened in horror again and bitterly whispers, "Get your thing _now_. We are leaving."

"What? Now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He huskily grabbed the young woman by the shoulders to pull her closer to him and shake her out of her wits, "Are you sick in the head? The Monarch and Madame made it clear to you and me that you are not to leave the lands of the royal palace, not even the _Luminaries_ hall or the _Ilha _palace. If they find out that you are gone they will probably expect the worse that someone has taken and murdered you. I will be in serious trouble if they find out you are here with me; _in my house_."

"Then they won't find out then." She challenged him.

The mercenary, for the first time in a long time, stood there in disbelief over this short _human_ woman. How could she try to overpower him escape his mind?

"Like you said if you take me back and make a big scene about me leaving to my grandparents you risk detainment and possibly incarceration over the matter. So with that said, are you going to let me stay and keep your mouth shut, or risk your livelihood from being destroyed. _Your choice big guy_."

"_Did you just . . . unbelievable. You're Trying to black mail me?_" He stared, even more irritated.

She spat back, "_Yeah, I'm certain that it's evident_."

"_Fine you will be able to stay here until morning as long as you follow my direct order. First things first: do NOT touch anything. I don't care if your human instincts tell you to become curious within the moment, suppress them and keep your hands to your self-"_

The Paleontologist nodded_, "Okay-"_

"_Another thing-" _He boldly added_, "Don't go anywhere near my weapons if you see one. Don't touc- don't even look at them."_

"_Alright! I understand."_

* * *

Black leather tight and ankle booted legs lay sprawled against the snow-white sofa lounge. Tamera's head was tilted slightly against the arm piece while she hazily tried to stay alert, but her mind kept fluttering elsewhere. Norwen, on the opposite sofa on the other side of the room sat cross-legged with a well-poised posture. He was at his computer for the longest time. He slowly began to observe her discomfort. Tamera was there for hours passed, not saying nor doing much but staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

Of death, or life here after. What was the purpose for her being here? Her thoughts consumed here, questions upon questions without an answer to complete them. She thought of her father, Kenon. What he was like or use to be. How her mother lie about her true heritage. She worried about Elizabeth and her sanity.

But what could Tamera have done?

She tiredly gasped, feeling the depletion of air empty her chest. "Nothing," she whispered.

He had enough. Somehow he had pity the young hybrid, but still, it was pathetic. The engineer willowy stood to waltz his way over towards her without disturbing the silence between them. He kneeled down to her, and to some degree hunched his pale skinned body slightly to accommodate more of an eye level view to match her height.

Tamera feels the heat radiating off her face, even when eyes closed shut, it was impossible to imagine a _being_, a man, whose body looked to be chiseled from the finest marble in the decent reflection of ashen white completion be . . . so . . . radiant. With eyes closed she could imagine the giant closing in on her; His monstrous alien like eyes taunting her closed ones like a vicious assault, even rape. But she was too tired to open them but she did so anyways. Tamera's eye fluttered open to see his smooth milky face just a few inches from hers. Plump lips parted and pushed a slight breath from awe. His features were boldly masculine with a well chiseled jaw line. In the complete opposite, cold abyssal eyes were in jettison of his features and matched that of a true assassin; keen but full of intelligence and desire. Practically capable of taking the life of others without the distraction of illogical emotions; swift and on the verge of _perfection_. _Yet_ he let her see the glint of passion in the cosmic dark orbs he used to see the world.

Much to the paleontologist's dismay; he was such an elegant sight to behold, that her cheeks warmed from embarrassment. He flinched his head away while the mussels in his marbled face twitched. He didn't realize he was staring at her for so long. It would be considered rude to stare at a female _Mala'kak_ even in casual settings. To some degree he cleared his thoughts to release a silky mutter of words, "Your body is retiring . . . but your mind still lingers."

Tamera blinked at his concept. The mercenary paused, almost if unsure of himself to be asking her this, but reluctantly, he continues, "Would you like to retire in my quarters?"

The human woman's left eye brow lifted slightly in a suggestive manner, more like an 'are you kidding me?' expression being caught in a dead stare at him.

Norwen caught on to the idea and shook his head, irritated by his sudden nervousness, "I mean my bed _Yomeya_ Tamera, while I will retire in the den tonight."

Her expression softened. She could see the nervousness in his body, but he was strict on masking his emotions. "Yes. I suppose that would be fine." Then the doctor gathered herself and slid right off the giant sofa.

* * *

Tamera had already changed into one of her night tunics- a mid-thigh black long sleeved dress, custom altered to fit her somewhat smaller frame. The mercenary had already showed her how and where to turn of the lights and use the various controls for any other purpose. Hot water, cold water. Live feeds for news or entertainment. With that said, he turned away to close the door behind him, but Tamera had one last question to ask.

"Agent Norwen," She called to him from the edge of the bed, "Could . . . , " She stuttered, "Could you stay with me- just until I fall asleep."

Norwen gritted his teeth. He wanted to void such personal contact with any female, including her, "This stretches the boundaries of the rules I have set between us, Yomeya."

But it was hard to deny her, Norwen thought. Her intent loneliness in this world caused her to suffer. He could tell, because he was once in the same position as she is. "I see no harm, for now."

_Harrison's point of view_:

Moments passed by, or did they? Hours I think, minutes turned into hours as I lied there sleeping without the worry of my thoughts. It all stopped when a masculine had collapsed its way on my side. I froze for a minute almost forgetting where I was or how I got here. After that happened, my mind kept drifting in and out of sleep; one minute I was in a deep slumber the next I'm wide awake. I thought I was at home in my apartment in San Francisco with my cat, Pippins. He is long dead now and often times I would wake up cuddling with my pillow in place of him. It was long night like those that I had longed for reassurance; for someone to barrier themselves around me. But this wasn't how I had imagined it. Norwen's body laid flush against mine to where I could almost feel the curves of his mussels through the think dark clothes he wore. My body shivered at the thought of something else budging at the side of my bottom. Oh God, I need to stop thinking. I further reframe the though from growing.

I turn to him slowly as he shifted to his back. Somehow I unconsciously laid my head on to his chest, as I did I felt him release a deep sigh. A mixture of quiescence and relief. He kept his eyes closed even though I knew he was awake. He knew I was awake too. Maybe he thought it to be rude to stare at me, taking advantage of a woman in her most comforting state by strange social standards.

I stare into his face. He had darkness of sleepless nights wrapped around his eyes; it was vague yet noticeable. Maybe it was because of the war. His job? Life? His features were stony like an porcelain sculpture. He reminded me of the pieces of exotic ceramics I found on a dig in Beijing from the Ming Dynasty. I was amazed how something so beautiful could be preserved for so long, and it only took pressure and time. I think that's why I took geography a lot in grades school. It only took a little pressure and time for one to preserve . . . or change. My occupation as a paleontologist made my love for the subject blossom. And it only took me a little pressure and time . . .

He called for me to touch him. Not him of course but somehow I had the strangest interest to touch him. Slowly, I brought my hand just to the side of his right cheek when he spoke, "This is a privilege you are taking advantage of,"

My voice is hitched gasp. My eyes are slightly widened to examine his soft dark ones. I can almost see the whole milky way galaxy within them. I smile softly to myself; if there is something that I love other than being a dirt digging geek in the rubbles of Egypt is the love for the stars. Eyes so dark, just as mysterious as he is. My fingers still hovering centimeters over his skin beings to stroke his. The sensation was wonderfully ecstatic; I myself am left in awe. His body is slightly cooler than mine's in comparison a little warm and skin soft like a newborn's , but firm. As I continue to streak his cheek to jaw he tilts his head in a sizing manner, almost as if he was granting me permission to examine him.

Permission, which I have already consumed.

But I test his boundaries even further, just out of sheer curiosity.

My nimble fingers drifted away from his jaw line to his neck and stops. The heap of translucent flesh is in view. I can see his arteries flinch from persistent pulsing of his heart. I can hear the light swooshing sound of blood piping through his veins. Calm. Steady. Calculating. . . my next move. _What are you doing? Don't do this? _ I ask myself but my mind gives no reply.

My head tilts slowly and brazes his skin with my lips. I feel his enormous body below me seizing wheezes and shuttered breaths, clenching his abdomen. Then He finally stopped breathing. Concerned for his wellbeing I looked up to see him fighting the sensuality in his face. My lips part in awe.

Suddenly his eyes open and stare at me. One second. Ten. Twenty Thirty-five seconds passed by with him staring at me. He says nothing.

His head lifts from the pillow as he slowly positions himself upwards, his head towers a little over mines. His curvy lip reaches my cheek very slightly. It tickles. He feels me flinch in reaction for his mysteriousness, almost eerie in comprehension, and it scares me slightly. He knows it as well as I do, but his bright smile mocks me in return.

"Don't be afraid. " His voice is thick and raspy but deeply in harmony. But his body said another thing. Hunger. He was starving for me.

He kisses me. Arms wrapped around my waist he pulls me closer to him between his legs while I sit on his hips above his groin. The bulge has grown thicker and pokes me in mines.

I can't take this. _Not like this_. . . .

He stops and lifts his head. Tamera's eyes scan his face. He seemed . . . discussed. She slowly lifts Tamera and gently places her on the bed, leaving them with the empty space of sheets between them. As awkward his actions were, Tamera felt entitled to an explanation. But nothing but silence and his slow breaths of air. Without looking at her, Norwen stands and walks towards the entry way of the door to leave, but before he does he whispers, "Goodnight."

The door closes and the lights dim to total darkness, leaving Tamera in fluster thoughts.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Asnlanor: **_**The capital city of Pasiphae in which the Monarch and Madame reside. Also, the headquarters for the Galactic Federation's representatives of the planet is located in the city.**


End file.
